Whisper into a Cry
by DayDreamer319
Summary: Kagome ran away from her abusive home when she was five now shes 16 with Inuyasha the boy she ran away with. They ran away from their unsolved problems but the solution just might mean going back. Will they have the happy families they want so bad?
1. Painful Awakening

A/N: ok people here is the first chapter ok hope you like it and even if you don't please review it means a lot to me ok um ok I had a hard time coming up with the title for this chapter but I think it fits the chapter just fine. Oh and ideas and suggestions are welcome, and if there's something you don't like please tell me because I would like to improve in writing for future chapters and stories. Flames are always welcome but don't be to harsh this is my first fic. Ok well enough babbling from me on with the story oh and before I forget,...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the adorable hanyou we all love (got to love those ears)**

Pronunciation: Nazuyu (Naw zoo you)

**Chapter 1**

Painful Awakening

"Hey im Naraku what's yours sweet thang?" a handsome young man said form his seat in the bar.

"Nazuyu, what's it to you?" she smiled back.

"Well its just I was walking by and I saw you and I thought that I had walked straight into heaven," he told her his lame pick up line.

"Well thanks for the compliment but, I'm here with someone," she said turning around.

"Oh no your not I saw you walk in here with only your self and if you are where is this guy shouldn't he be next to you defending you from guys like me?" he asked smirking.

"Well he's in the bathroom at the moment," she said trying to cover her up.

"No he's not there aint no one in that restroom at the moment cause its getting cleaned," his smirk could not get any wider as he saw her cave in and look at him in defeat.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"One dance with you," he told her as she took his hand as they walked off to the dance floor.

TIME CHANGE

Nazuyu and Naraku walked up to Nazuyu's apartment. Well it was kind of hard since they were making out the whole way up the stairs and her legs were rapped around his waste as he was carrying her up the stairs to her room number.

They stood at her door but didn't stop there. They were in the same position her against the wall right outside of her door. No intensions of going in right away.

She got off of him and tried to stop kissing him but it was like she was magnetically stuck to his lips.

"I—have—to—go," she said each time they broke to breath.

"Come we have been going out for two months cant you invite me in?" he asked her giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Oh you know I want to but its late--," she started but he plunged in and swiped her up in a deep kiss.

"Then lets wake up the neighbors," he said as they both started laughing seductively.

"Ok," she said as she unlocked the door and they went inside to 'wake up the neighbors'. As they called it.

TIME CHANGE

"Do you Nazuyu Takanashi take Naraku Higurashi to be your husband for better or worse through sickness and in heath or forever hold your peace?" the pastor called out from the stand.

"I do," Nazuyu replied.

"And you Naraku Higurashi do you take Nazuyu Takanashi to be your lawful wedded wife, for better or worse, through sickness and in heath or forever hold your peace?" the pastor asked again.

"I do," Naraku said as he smiled at his bride.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the pastor said as the whole church fell out in 'awws' as they kissed under the alter.

TIME CAHNGE AGAIN

"AHH HURRY UP CANT YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER!" Nazuyu screamed from the passenger seat.

"I'm trying to hunny just breath," Naraku tried to calm his wife down.

"I'VE BEEN BREATHING FOR THE PASSED NINE MONTHS NOW HURRY YOUR FUCKING ASS UP BEFORE THIS BABY COMES OUT RIGHT HERE IN THIS CAR," she screamed as she had another contraction.

"Ok im going dear im going as fast as I can just try and calm down were almost there," he said wishing his wife would shut up.

"OK WELL I'M NOT VERY COMFORTABLE RIGHT AT THE MOMENT AND IF YOU WERE THERE WHEN MY WATER BROKE AND NOT WITH THE GUYS WE COULD HAVE BEEN THERE ALREADY," she screamed as she had yet another contraction.

"I'm sorry I got there as soon as I could, finally were there now come on get ready to get out once I find a parking spot, oh good there's one in the front," Naraku parked and helped his wife out as he walked as fast as he could with her into the hospital.

"Hello nurse my wife is going into labor can we please get a doctor," he asked the nurse at the front.

"Right away," the nurse ran off.

6 HOURSE LATER AND A LOT OF SCREAMING

"Doctor what's wrong with my wife?" Naraku said as he had nurses pull him out of the delivery room.

"Mr. Higurashi I need to talk to you," the doctor said.

"What!" he yelled he just wanted to see his wife.

"Your wife is having some delivery problems uh the baby has turned it self around and we have to go in through a C-section and one of them might not make it so if that does come to would you rather us save your wife or your child?" the doctor asked him.

Naraku was shocked. They had done everything right why had this happened to them?

"I think you should talk to my wife about this," he said still shocked.

"She said if we have to then she want to save her baby," the doctor looked at him for his answer.

"I wouldn't want to go against her wishes," he said as he sat down in the waiting room.

2 hours after the baby was born

Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Were losing her doctor," one nurse yelled.

"Get the heavy equipment were not going to lose her," the doctor yelled as he shocked her again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"We lost her doctor she's gone," the nurse whispered as they covered Nazuyu's body with a white cloth.

The doctor went out and told Naraku the news. He had held the doctor by the throat but let him go and then break down in tears.

A while after he looked in the nursery window at his baby girl.

"I will name you Kagome, that's the name she always wanted to name her first baby girl," Naraku told the baby behind the glass.

When they got home that day Naraku put Kagome down and cried again.

"If only she had let you die then she would still be here, you little nuisance its all your fault, you'll never be happy because you took the only thing that made me happy away from me," he yelled at baby Kagome and dropped her in the crib he had bought with his wife.

Kagome started crying for the first time but not the last in a long shot. No one was going to pick her up. Shush her too sleep saying it was ok. No one was there to make Kagome happy and there would never be as long as her dad lived.

And with that Naraku Higurashi walked out of that house and into the first drunken madness out of what would be Kagome's life.

5 YEARS LATER

Kagome woke up at seven o'clock in the morning. She tried to get up but she couldn't get up because of all of the cuts and bruises that ran all over her body. If your wondering how she got those bruises its not because of playing out side. Kagome wasn't allowed to go outside nor did she have any friends.

Don't get me wrong Kagome was a very pretty girl she has very long raven black hair. Anyone who stayed 5 minutes in a room with her would grow to love her because she has such a bright personality. She got those bruises from her father Naraku Higurashi.

"I better get up before daddy comes up here," she said as she tried to get up from her bed.

Kagome looked over to her mirror and saw that she was hurt really bad. Oh well I guess ill just have to be careful next time I want to ask for food," she said as she sat down in her little rocking chair.

Kagome soon fell asleep there where she was sitting. She had, had a long night and wanted to get some more rest. Not like she had anything better to do. Her dad would not let her outside, she didn't have any friends, so why not sleep?

**Ok this is a improvement from the other 1st chapter and I think its WAY better and ask ne one that read it before you'll be glad I changed it lol. This one explains more of how much Naraku loved Kagome's mom. And how she died. Yeah ok now im going to work on the next chapter im improving It without taking it completely off cause I don't have most of the chapters saved lol. YAY!**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Ok just wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers. I got some very interesting reviews but I liked one in particular. It was a very long review but it was helpful and it gave me some ideas. (You know who you are im not going to say the pen name out loud because im not sure if that person would want me too.) ok so here are the 5 shout outs I promised:

**Rykokitty: Im doing my best I have a lot going on right now ok so the chapters will get longer later but I have a lot to do other then this so be patient.**

**WritingSecrets: I know, im trying like I said I have a lot going on.**

**Shishkabobed: OK first of all I have been writing since I was seven so writing isn't new to me ok but thank you for all your criticism it really does help (sometimes) and I don't take it the wrong way I see your review as a boost of some sort ok I hope you keep reading and reviewing I would love to hear that you like it ï **

**Silver-Shadow-Fox: Thanks for the comment I will try to post again soon**

**ElectricVenom: Um ok what do you mean by my words don't really flow? Im not a professional Im just writing a little fic its not like im writing a Harry Potter book here yezzzzzz**

**Chapter 2 **

Unexpected Visitors

Kagome sat at her windowsill staring out at the sky thinking of how she was going to sneak some food from the refrigerator when her dad falls asleep. (ok are you happy now **Shishkabobed **she's not so perfect after all ok hope being sneaky is enough for you jk) Her dad would never feed her when she was bad but she wasn't bad to day she just doesn't get enough to eat so every time her dad falls asleep she sneaks out of her room and gets a bite to eat. But it wasn't even dark yet so she couldn't go yet her dad was probably sitting in front of the TV drunk as usual. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a laughing sound coming from inside. She looked out in the shrine yard and saw that there were three children under the Goshinboku tree laughing and playing.

She wished she could go out and play she was startled a little by a voice.

"Hey you up there," said a voice.

She then realized that she was hanging out of her window a little_. That kid must have__seen me im so stupid if dad finds out someone saw me im in big big trouble_ she thought to herself. She quickly jumped back into her room but it was to late all of them saw her.

"Hey kid we know your up there we saw you with our very own eyes so you cant just hide," said the tallest boy of the group.

"Ya we what to talk to you so please come back," said the only girl of the group.

"Hey can you hear us we are not leaving until you answer you hear," said the other boy of the group.

'Sigh' _If they know im here and they wont go away until I talk I might as well talk_ She thought. _But dad better not find out or im never gonna be able to see anyone_ _again ever _

"Hey kid come on we just wanna talk with you," said the tallest again.

"Ya I hear you," called Kagome in a soft kinda voice so her father couldn't hear.

"Ok um what's your name?" the shortest boy asked.

"Its Kagome," She said. "And what's all of your names?" she asked

"My name is Miroku," The tallest boy said.

"Im Sango nice to meat you Kagome," said the girl.

"Same here," Kagome whispered with a big smile on her face. She had never had friends before. It felt wonderful to have someone to finally talk to.

"Im Kouga and your really pretty Kagome," exclaimed the shortest boy.

"Thank you Kouga that's very nice of you to say," said Kagome blushing furiously. _Not only do I have friends I think Kouga likes me, this is great_ she thought. She had never had a compliment before her dad always said she was worthless and ugly and she believed him until now.

"Hey why don't you come out and play with us it will be really fun," Offered Sango.

"I would love to but you see I cant my dad wont allow me," Kagome explained to her new found friends.

"Oh that's too bad I think we could have a lot of fun if you came down and played with us, how come your dad wont allow you to come out did you ask him before," asked Kouga eager for her to come and play.

"No its just he would never let me come out side and play with all of you," Kagome said trying not to make them feel like she didn't like them.

"Don't you want to play with us Kagome," asked a pouting Miroku.

"Yes of course I do its just...its just I just cant ok Im not allowed I would love to play but my dad would never allow it but I can always just sit here and talk with you guys when ever you come by," exclaimed Kagome hoping that her friends would still like her even if she couldn't play.

"Ok I guess we could always come here after school to talk to you but don't you go to school," asked a curious Kouga.

"No I stay home for school," Kagome lied.

"Like home school," asked Sango.

"Ya I guess so," answered Kagome not wanting to stay on the subject to long. She just didn't want to mess it up with her new friends.

"Um so are you guys here by your self's," asked Kagome.

"No we are only five we are here with our moms," said Miroku.

"Oh im five too, hey if your only five how will you come here after school," asked Kagome.

"Our moms come here everyday to pray to the Goshinboku tree so we come along sometimes but we will come more often now that we have you to talk to," said Kouga, happy that he met a nice little girl his age and he actually did like her a lot already.

The four of them talked for about two strait hours until Kagome heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _Uh oh dad_ thought Kagome _what do I do he cant see my friends or ill be in the biggest trouble I've been in yet _Shehad to think upsomething quickly_. _ Her friends had to leave.

"Kagome are you still there," called Kouga a bit worried.

"Ya im here but you have to go right away hurry go," Kagome told her friends. Miroku and Sango ran off to there moms but Kouga just couldn't leave.

"Ill come back Kagome I promise," Kouga called out.

"Ok ill be here now GO," she yelled.

Kouga hurried off towards his mom yelling back to Kagome to not forget about him. She shut her window just in time for her dad to walk in with a belt in his hand.

"Kagome," said a voice from behind her. "Whom were you talking to."?

"I-I w-was just t-talking t-to the b-birds," Kagome said nervously.

"I know your lying to me Kagome I asked you a question and I expect a truthful answer. Now I will ask you one more time WHOM were you talking to?" Nraku was on his last nerve with his daughter. He knew she was lying he just couldn't see why she was lying to him.

"I r-really w-was I p-p-promise," she stammered only getting more nervous at what her dad would do to her now that she was lying. She knew her dad wasn't buying it but she had to keep this up she still wanted friends more then anything and she was willing to risk lying to her dad. She was left to wonder how she would get away if he came towards her with the belt. If she ran her dad would catch her and she was to weak to jump even if she wasn't hurt she wasn't going to jump out of a two-story building. So she just sat there waiting for her dad to advance.

"Since you lied you will have to get punished," Naraku whispered as he took the belt and headed for Kagome. She stepped back as far as she could go until her back hit her bedroom wall.

"Now you know I do this because I love you right," He said in a not so convincing voice.

"Ya I Know," replied Kagome but she wasn't sure of this anymore. With that he took a swing and in one snap she was out like a light.

When Kagome woke up in her bed a well good couple of hours later.

"Its already dark out side I wonder how long ive been out," She whispered to herself.

"I wonder if I can get up now," She whispered again. She tried to support herself on her arms but it felt like they were broken.

"What the..." She wondered curious why her arms hurt so much. She could move them so she knew they weren't broken but when she looked at her arms they where bruised to a purple state and they had a couple of cuts so there was some dried up blood on her clothes.

"Well I guess I'm not going to eat anything tonight," Laughed Kagome thinking of how the heck she was going to get out of bed to talk to her friends in the morning. She was about to lay back and let her tiredness over take her when she heard a sound like a tapping coming from her window. She looked out and nothing was there. She waited a while to see if it was gone, but then there it was again. This time she opened her window quietly and looked down. It was Kouga. He had been throwing little rocks at her window.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you, and well my sisters boy friend guy does this when he wants to talk to her. I didn't walk a long way though like he has to. I live just down this street," Kouga said a little scared that she would be mad at him for disturbing her this late. "Did I ur wake you um up?" he asked.

"Um no you didn't don't worry," she said back with a little giggle at how worried he was.

"Oh im glad um do you still want us to come back tomorrow it seemed like you wanted us to go real fast?" he asked.

"Oh no please do come I just um ur was um late to do my chores so ur I had to go fast um sorry about that," she said quickly afraid of what they would think if they knew the truth. They didn't seem to have any scares or bruises or even cuts. So they must not of gone through what she had to.

"Well that's ok ill come to you in the morning ok will you be here waiting?" he asked again.

"Ill be right here waiting," she said with a big bright smile.

"Good nigh"

"Good night"

After he left she laid down her head and fell asleep instantly dreaming of how wonderful it felt to finally have friends.

Ok there's chapter two hope you liked it tell me if it wasn't long enough and I will try to make the next one longer but im not promising anything lol. Sorry it took so long I have been really busy ok so until next time chow 4 now.

P.S. **Riotgirl-qc thanks for reviewing its ok if it was a bit later I couldn't even find my story in the search for a while** **thanks for being there for me and yes I feel a lot better now but what would make me feel even better is if the next Harry Potter book came out before Christmas hehehe ok well chow.**

New A/N: Um ya I don't know if im going to make Kagome go with Inuyasha or with Kouga hmm still thinking tell me what you think people. Oh and I need ideas im going out not really but they will help lol.


	3. New friends and new games

**Ok people chow 4 now oh and if you like Harry Potter you should check out the story The Unthinkable Task it's a really good story. So after you're done with my chapter GO READ IT jk. Just check it out I bet you'll like it.**

**Chapter 3 **

**New friends and new games**

Kagome was very excited the next day. Not only because Kouga was coming back but she was actually going to get to go outside. Not to play of course. Its just her dad got really sick the previous night from drinking too much and she was left to do the chores around the shrine.

Not that she wanted to do the chores but being out side meant that she would be able to talk to Kouga, Miroku, and Sango when they came by because her dad would be asleep inside all day.

'_Maybe I could even take a break and play with them if_ _im careful not to get caught'_ she thought to herself. She was snaped out of her thought when she herd a loud banging sound coming from the other side of the shrine. So she ran over there to see what had happened. She was turning a corner when she bumped into a figure running the opposite way.

"Hey watch where your going girl," said the voice.

"Im really sorry um I was trying to see what happened and I um-," the boy who she bumped into cut her of.

"And you ran into me and made me fall on my bum," he said in a kind of angry voice.

"Excuse me but you ran into me and who exactly are you boy?" Kagome asked.

"The names Inuyasha and you are?" he asked

"Kagome," she answered relived that his voice softened.

"Oh well hi Kagome um do you live here?" Inuyasha asked kind of taking a liking to this girl now. '_The only reason she's not screaming and running away is she probably hasn't seen my ears yet' _he thought.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do um and if you don't mind can you come into the light so I can see you please?" she asked a little curious why he was trying not to show himself.

'_Here it goes she's gonna scream and im gonna have to run again. I really don't like running'_ Inuyasha thought as he slowly came into the light. '_Please don't scream please_ _don't scream please-don't-scream'_ he begged in his mind.

"Wow are you a hanyou or something those ears are really cute are they actually real," she asked all in one breath.

"Ya I am," he passed. "So you're not going to scream"

"Of course not I think being a hanyou would be really cool, so um where's your mom?" she asked curious if it was his mom or dad that was a demon.

"Um my mom died a long time ago and um so did my dad but I don't want to talk about it," he snapped.

"Oh my mom died when I was a baby too my dad is inside but hes not much of a dad to me anymore," she said that rather quickly afraid that he would run away because of her previous question. "If you want you can stay in the well house I can give you some blankets and a pillow from the shed," she told him hopeing he would accept. There was something about him that she liked but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

Inuyasha quickly cheered up. There was finally a person that didn't get scared or throw rocks at him."Sure I mean I guess I could if its not to much trouble," he said hopeing it wasn't.

"Of course its not but you have to be quiet I cant let my dad find out ok and he never goes in the well house its my job once a month to clean it out. Im not allowed to come outside much but we could find a way to talk from my window," she started to tell him all about her and her dad she wasn't sure why but she felt that she could tell him anything and everything, but she left out the part about her mom. She wasn't sure she could tell him that yet, or the fact that her father hit her.

Inuyasha just sat there listening to the girl in front of him blabbering away. He was listening to every word she said. He thought about telling her about his past but he just wasn't ready. They sat there talking to each other until Kagome heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kagome," yelled a voice. "Are you up there." It was Kouga and he was yelling up to her window.

"Hey Kouga im over here," yelled back kagome.

"Um Kagome who's that?" asked Iuyasha.

"That's Kouga don't worry hes a really nice boy he wont be mean to you either."

"Ok I hope your right."

"Um Kagome who is that boy standing next to you?" Miroku asked as Sango walked up from behind them a little out of breath.

"That wasn't funny guys don't run ahead without me again or ill tell, oh hi Kagome," Sango said pointing a finger at Miroku and Kouga.

"Oh this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Kouga, Miroku, and Sango," she said introducing them to each other.

"WOW are those real?" Sango asked pointing to Inuyasha's head. So Kagome told Kouga all about how Inuyasha was a hanyou. Surprisingly no one said anything all he did was nod his head the whole time.

"Yeah he's a hanyou isn't that cool?" Kagome asked everyone and got excited nods from Sango and Miroku, but Kouga wasn't that impressed he wanted Kagome to pay attention to him.

"Hump that's not so impressive hey Kagome do you wanna see how fast I can run around your house?" Kouga tried to get Kagome to watch him.

"Sure Kouga why don't we have a race huh?" Kagome asked.

"Ok sure I can run really fast though," Kouga smirked as Miroku and him got next to imaginary line.

"Ok hey Inuyasha why don't you race too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah come on Inuyasha lets see if you can beat me," Kouga swayed.

"Come one Inuyasha teach him a lesson," Sango yelled from her spot next to Kagome ready to watch.

"Um sure ok I guess I can," Inuyasha warily got into spot.

"Ok ready set-GO," Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time and the boys were off around the shrine.

Miroku ran as long as he could but half way around the shrine he ran out of breath and had to stop, which left Inuyasha and Kouga running.

Kouga was getting tired and they still had t run around all the trees. He looked over to see Inuyasha running it no sweat.

'_How in the world? Oh yeah he's hanyou well that isn't fare I want Kagome to see how fast I am so she would be impressed by me and not this guy'_ Kouga thought as he tried to go faster.

'_I know he's just doing this to impress Kagome, I guess he likes her, I wouldn't be surprised she seems pretty nice and I barley know her'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked over to Kouga and saw she that he was getting tired. While he was barley running, a jog even.

He better make this a close one.

"Good job guys so who won Kagome?" Sango asked as Inuyasha and Kouga stopped in front of them.

"I think it was a tie," Kagome yelled out. "Good job guys."

"Oh I could have won I just went easy on him," Kouga said trying not to let them see his uneven breathing.

"Your really fast Kouga," Kagome mused.

"I know," Kouga smirked.

"So Kagome what do you want to do now?" Miroku asked.

"Um I don't know but we have to be quiet so I don't wake my daddy," Kagome said putting her finger to her lips in a shush motion.

"Why don't we play hide-and-seek?" Sango offered. "Its my favorite game."

"Mine too," Miroku said.

"Its ok," Kouga shrugged.

"What's hide-and-seek?" Kagome asked not really having any experience in playing games.

"You don't know what hide-and-seek is?" Sango asked wide eyed.

"I don't get to play games that much," Kagome told them.

"I don't really remember what hide-and-seek is but I know you got to hide and try to not get caught," Inuyasha offered.

"That's nice dog boy but were tying to tell Kagome how to play," Kouga said, he didn't really like this Inuyasha character. He took to much of Kagome's attention.

"Well then I guess Inuyasha will have to get an explanation too Kouga," Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha. He didn't mind to smile back.

"Ok well first the person that's it has to count to ten, and then the other people who aren't it have to go hide then the person who is it has to go find everyone who hided then the first person that gets found has to be it," Sango explained kind of confusing herself. "Get it."

"Kinda I think ill just get it as I go along," Kagome said.

"Ok well whose going to be it first?" Miroku asked everyone.

"How bout Inuyasha goes first since he's the new guy here?" Kouga offered.

"Is that ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply.

"Ill take that as a yes ok so Inuyasha go count over there by that bush and we will hide," Kagome pointed him towards a little plant by the house.

"Ok," Inuyasha said as he turned around and went to the plant. "One, two, three-,"

Kagome and the others ran towards a hiding spot.

"Four, five, six-," Inuyasha counted slowly.

Kouga ran behind the well house and bumped into Kagome and they both fell back.

"Oh sorry Kagome I didn't know you were hideing here," Kouga explained.

"Seven, eight-."

"Oh its ok shush hurry get down before he finishes," Kagome shushed and ducked down.

"Nine, ten here I come," Inuyasha turned around

Inuyasha looked around to see if anyone was moving around.

'_This is stupid why don't I just use my demon senses'_ Inuyasha sniffed the air. '_Ok Sango is under that bucket, Miroku is behind the little shed, and Kouga is behind the well house…with Kagome?'_

Inuyasha walked over to the well house and jumped on top and looked down at Kagome and Kouga. He then jumped down and said:

"Gotcha," he landed in front of Kagome, making her squeal in excitement.

"Run," Kouga yelled as he took off out from the well house.

Inuyasha ran and tagged Kagome on the shoulder. This could be fun, Inuyasha was feeling more relaxed and decided that he could get used to this. He could get used to having friends.

Another improved chapter this story is getting better I might say LOL! I didn't want to delete it so im just redoing the chapters I am really not happy with. No major changes though. THANKS FOR READING PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Birthday Plans

**4th chapter Improved!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so stop bugging me lol.**

**Chapter 4**

**Birthday Disaster **

Kagome woke up to no pain for the first time in her life that she could remember. Inuyasha had helped her out in the shrine and it had never looked better so her dad made her go straight up to her room. Not to nice but hey at least she didn't get beat.

She had done such a good job that he had told her he was going to 'make' her go out everyday and clean. Even if it was work, Kagome loved it because she got to be outside and with her new found friends.

Kagome walked with more of a skip down the stairs as she ran out the door to the broom shed.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm out," Kagome called towards the well house.

"Ok I already swept for you cause I got up a little earlier then I usually do and I thought you would like a little help," he said quietly, he was still shy to talk to people but he would never show it.

"Why thank you Inuyasha now all I have to do is clean the windows, and fix up some more of the well house, and polish the shrine goddess," Kagome smiled happily.

"Feh, I was bored," Inuyasha said. "Waiting for you to get up."

Even though Inuyasha was trying to make a rude comment Kagome smiled even brighter.

"Thanks for waiting!" she said as she skipped off to where the soap bucket was.

"Why is she in such a happy mood?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey Kagome are you awake yet?" called what sounded like Kouga.

"Kagome is going to get the soap bucket since I did the sweeping for her," Inuyasha said standing up straight.

"Hey I was going to do that for her," Kouga stood up to Inuyasha. "You trying to steal her from me!"

Inuyasha had a bad temper so this wasn't really a smart thing to say.

"No I'm not I was bored you wolf for brains and I decided there wasn't anything better to do dumb head so I helped out you got a problem then shut your mouth," Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.

"Oh that's it dog boy you asked for it," Kouga said as he ran at Inuyasha and tried to trip him. "Why would Kagome like you anyways your just a mutt!"

"Oh yeah well at least I don't suck up to Kagome like a little puppy dog," Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kouga's foot and made him fall back.

Kouga was about to yell back when a voice was heard behind them.

"Are you two fighting?" they heard Sango yell.

"Don't tell me that you guys are fighting already!" Miroku said coming up with Sango.

"There are a lot of stairs to climb you know," Sango said.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kagome asked looking at Kouga sitting on the floor.

"Nothing Kagome," Kouga quickly got up.

"Please don't tell me you guys were fighting especially the day before my birthday," Kagome said carrying a sponge and bucket with water with it.

"Its your birthday tomorrow Kagome why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked

"Yeah Kagome why didn't you tell me?" Kouga asked.

"Well I'm not used to having anything special for my birthday so I don't know it felt weird people knowing," Kagome whispered a little embarrassed.

"Well that's ok we can celebrate by doing all your work for you if you don't mind?" Miroku offered.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked everyone nodding. "That would be the best present I ever and will ever have."

So everyone got to work helping Kagome out with her chores. Kagome decided she could spare sometime to go inside and get a snack if her dad was still asleep. This would be the best birthday ever.

Kagome walked into the house and tiptoed to the kitchen, and then to the refrigerator.

"Lets see oh here's an apple," she was about to grab it when she heard footsteps behind her. '_Uh ho'_

"Kagome what the hell do you think your doing, get outside and do you chores," her dad yelled at her.

"I'm sorry daddy ill do an extra good job if I can just have this apple," she begged.

"Fine go ahead but you'll have to do a very good job," he yelled as he grabbed her arm and dug his nails into her arm.

Kagome screamed out in pain as a healing bruise was once again formed and it was starting to bleed.

"Now GO," Naraku threw Kagome across the floor and towards the door.

Kagome got up and headed outside.

Out side 

"Ok to give Kagome a birthday Surprise we need to get up to her room and hide there," commented Inuyasha.

"But Kagome told us to never go up to her room unless it we have an emergency and I don't think a birthday party is an emergency," replied Kouga.

"Of course this is an emergency this is the first and best party she's ever going to have," corrected Sango

"Well I don't think it's a very good idea you might upset Kagome with your stupid idea," Kouga whispered to Inuyasha.

"I heard that and well do you have a better idea wolf breath," yelled Inuyasha.

"I bet I could do better then you mutt face," yelled back Kouga giving Inuyasha death glares.

"Oh ya id like to see you try," Inuyasha said also giving off death glares. They argued about the same subject until Inuyasha heard Kagome coming and she had the sent of tears.

"Id love to here you guys fight more but Kagome is coming and it looks like she's sad," Miroku said as they all ran towards Kagome.

"She's crying," commented Kouga.

"No shit Sherlock," Inuyasha whispered just loud enough for Kouga to hear. All Kouga did was just give Inuyasha a dirty look not wanting to upset Kagome any worse.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked. He went to help her up but she winced at his touch.

"Putt her down you hurt her mutt face," scolded Kouga.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Kagome its just my claws are-," he didn't get to finish Kagome quickly stopped him and said:

"No its not you its just—I just fell and I uh got a bruise on my arm and it hurts," she lied.

"Oh ok well do you wanna play today?" asked Inuyasha still worried if it was him or not that hurt her.

"No I better not I'm really tired and I would like to finish the work out here and then I would like to get some sleep," Kagome said with her head down hoping they wouldn't see right through her excuse.

"Ok bye Kagome," Sango said as she and Miroku walked off waving.

"Um ok see you tomorrow then," said Kouga, and with that they walked off worried if Kagome was going to be ok.

"Ill just go into the well house ok I'm kinda tired," Inuyasha said walking into his little home.

**Next Day:**

Kagome woke up to the sound of her friends calling her name. She really wanted to go play but she wasn't sure if she could. The bruise her dad gave her wasn't big but the look he gave her scared her to death.

It wasn't the usual emotions of hatred and blame. It was a look of sadness and murder. It was a look that would haunt her dreams.

She wasn't sure if she should go out to her friends because she was afraid of that look in her dad's eyes. She was afraid that if she disobeyed any more rules he would go farther than just hurting her. She was afraid that if he went any further she wouldn't get to see her friends or anything else ever again. And those thoughts can really affect a person in her position. She had thought of telling her friends about her dad but decided she wouldn't she just couldn't.

She thought that if she told them they would never talk to her again. She had told Inuyasha that her dad would get drunk all the time and get mad at her, but she never told him about the beatings.

"Hey Kagome are you ready to play today?" she heard Kouga yell.

She opened her window to yell back. "Ya, Ill be down in a minute ok you guys," she yelled.

She had to sneak out there was no way her dad would just let her go outside she had to find a way to get passed him. When she got down stairs she found that easier then she thought. Naraku was passed out cold on the couch from the previous nights drinks. "Ok all I have to do is be careful not to wake daddy and he will probably stay a sleep for a while," she whispered to herself.

**Outside:**

"Ok so here's the plan," Inuyasha started. "First we play with Kagome out here for a while then you, Sango, and Miroku will tell her you have to go and I will tell her I am too tired to play anymore. She will go through the front door to go up to her room but instead of leaving we will jump up to her window and hide in her room with her presents we made. Then when she comes in we will jump out and surprise her got it wolf for brains," he finished.

"Hey watch it or ill tell Kagome but Ya I got it," said Kouga. Then whispering something about stupid half-breed just quiet enough for Inuyasha not to hear.

"Yeah yeah yeah what ever," replied Inuyasha.

"Ok so how are we gonna get up to her room?" Sango asked.

"Well I will help you guys up one by one ok then we will hide," Inuyasha explained one more time.

**Back inside:**

"Ok here I go," Kagome whispered as she opened the door trying not to wake up her father.

"Hey Kagome over here come on hurry up," called Inuyasha. "What took you so long?" he asked her when she got over to them.

"Um just had to be careful not to wake my daddy," answered Kagome truthfully.

"Ok what ever what do you wanna do huh?" asked Kouga.

"Um I dunno what do you wanna do?" she asked them.

"Hey how bout we play tag?" Miroku asked.

"Oh that's my favorite game!" Sango said.

"Every game is your favorite game," Kagome laughed which made everyone laugh.

After a couple of hours of playing tag they decided it was time to start their plan.

"Hey Kagome I think its time for us to go," Kouga said and Sango and Miroku nodded to confirm.

"Yeah and I'm getting tired," Inuyasha did a fake yawn.

"Ok I guess ill just go up to my room to take a nap then ok bye bye," Kagome said with her head down disappointed.

"Ok bye"

"Bye." They said as they rush over towards a wall to hide behind until Kagome was inside.

"Ok lets hurry we don't want her to beat us there," exclaimed Inuyasha hurrying towards Kagome's window.

Inuyasha quickly helped Kouga, Sango, and Miroku up to the window.

"Alright as soon as she comes in jump up and say surprise ok," Kouga told Inuyasha.

"Alright."

Mean while down stairs Kagome was just getting in the door carefully closing the door behind her to not wake her dad up. She looked over to where he was laying. He was still asleep. She was halfway up the stair when she heard a voice.

"Kagome!"...

**Hey guys improved majorly. Hey you think they are doing some smart stuff you should see my sister. She's only 5 and she already snaps at me. Does the whole hip thing too. Innocent my ass. **


	5. Realization

**Chapter 5 **

**Realization **

_Kagome?_

She turned around only to find her father staring back at her.

"H-Hi d-daddy how w-was your n-nap I tried n-not to w-wake you I-I-I'm sorry," studiers Kagome.

"Its ok what were you doing down stairs?" Naraku asked.

"N-nothing I was just g-getting a drink of w-water," Kagome said a little more brave because he might just buy that and she wouldn't get in trouble for just getting a drink.

"Oh well I thought I heard the door open were you out side by any chance," edged on Naraku.

"N-no I wasn't w-why would y-you think that d-daddy?" Kagome asked him getting nervous again.

"Oh I don't know it's just that you have been acting a little mischievous lately and I was just wonder if you had been misbehaving or doing stuff behind my back little miss," said Naraku trying to make Kagome nervous enough for her to emit something.

"N-no I haven't I-I just c-came down for water I didn't go out side why w-would I go out side?" she asked nervous of what his answer would be.

"Oh I don't know why **would** you go out side?" he asked her back.

"N-no reason," she answered unsure if she should be lying like this. _Of course I should be lying I cant let him know about any of my friends hell go crazy on me I wont survive if I do. _She shivered at that thought.

"Oh ok then maybe we should go up to your room I think it is time you go to bed don't you think," he asked her with some anger in his voice.

"But but its not my... yes daddy," she answered. They walked slowly up to Kagome's room. It seemed like hours to Kagome until they reached the last step up to her room.

Finally they reached the door. Kagome was nervous and dreading what was to come once they stepped through that door. While Kagome and her dad were walking up to her Inuyasha and Kouga, Sango, and Miroku were trying to keep quiet in their hiding places.

"What is taking her so long she should have been up by now maybe we are not in her room," Inuyasha thought out loud from under the bed.

"But it has to be it has all of her clothes in here," said Kouga from inside the closet.

"Ya well she better hurry up or I'm gonna leave and go back to the well house," commented Inuyasha.

"Well I'm not leaving until Kagome comes through that door," Sango commented back. Just then Kagome walked through the door.

They were about to jump out and surprise her but it was they who got the surprise not only did Kagome walk through the door but her dad as well. They quickly got back fully into their hiding places.

"Now Kagome get into your bed RIGHT away," yelled Naraku. When Kagome didn't go fast enough he threw her onto the bed making Inuyasha put his head on the carpet to keeping his head from getting smashed.

"Ow that hurt daddy," she cried as she hit the wall beside her bed. _Like that will do any good hell hurt me even worse for saying that. _

She thought and she didn't know how right she was. He walked up to her and smacked her in the face. Inuyasha and the others could only watch. Inuyasha wanted just so much to jump up from under the bed but he knew not to or Kagome would just have to suffer more from them being there.

He could only watch as Naraku took swing after swing at Kagome. Finally after giving Kagome a very bad beating Naraku stepped away said his usual _I love you _saying then stepped out the door to go lay back down on the couch.

As soon as he walked out the door Inuyasha and Kouga jumped out of their hiding spots and rushed over to Kagome's side. Sango and Miroku just as fast besides them.

"Kagome what the hell was that about," Inuyasha whispered scornfully.

"Ya what did you do to deserve that? Does that happen a lot? Is that where you get all of your cuts and stuff?" Kouga started shooting off questions so fast Kagome had to shush him to make him stop.

"Kagome this is serious does your daddy always hit you like that if he does you have to tell me... um us if he does we are your friends and you can tell us if he does please Kagome we are worried," Said Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked by his concern he always acts like he doesn't care but she always knew he was just acting tough.

"Inuyasha first of all what are you guys doing up here?" Kagome asked.

"If we tell you will you tell us exactly what is going on?" questioned Miroku.

"Ya I guess I can if you swear not to say a word of this to anyone," directed Kagome. They both nodded then started to tell Kagome why they were up in her room.

"We were going to surprise you with some presents we made they aren't special just some pictures we drew with some crayons," said Inuyasha pulling out some paper with drawings of all of them in crayon.

"But then we saw your dad and decided to stay in our hiding places until he left," continued Kouga.

"I wanted so much to come and help you but I thought that you would be in bigger trouble if your dad was really that bad," ended Inuyasha.

"Thank you guys so much these are so cool thanks for being here for me you guys are the greatest," said kagome hugging them all with tears in her eyes.

"Ok we told you why we are here now tell us exactly what's going on with your dad," demanded Sango with worry and concern in her voice.

"Ok my dad really is like what you think but its not really his fault I was the reason that my… mom died so he just gets mad at me that's all," she barely finished talking when Kouga yelled out his concern for Kagome.

"THAT'S ALL THAT'S ALL WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL ITS NOT NOTHING ITS EVERYTHING KAGOME THIS IS SERIOUS," yelled Kouga but not to loud not wanting Naraku to come up here again.

"Ya Kagome why didn't you tell us earlier we could help you out I know we promised but you really need to tell someone," said Inuyasha trying not to yell.

"I know but I really REALLY don't want anyone to know you know what I mean," whispered Kagome.

"You know what Kagome I have a plan here is what we are going to do... we are going to run away from this place get away from your dad this place and all the people in it," exclaimed Inuyasha.

"What!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time.

"What the heck are you thinking stupid head Kagome cant just run away people will look for her and she cant go anywhere by herself," Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Who says that Kagome will be by herself?" Kouga looked confused.

"Inuyasha then who will I go with I have no one except my daddy," said Kagome.

"I will go with you of course duh I have nowhere else to go so why not, that's what I was going to do anyway before I met you guys," Inuyasha explained.

"I don't know my daddy would be really upset what would happen if he found us I would be in for it and I might not survive this time," said Kagome. She had never ran away before she hadn't even tried not with her dad and all.

"Don't worry about it he wont find you if we are lucky someone wont put us in an orphanage those places are scary and last time I was at one the kids pulled on my ears and that really does hurt you know," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. After he said that Kagome reached up and rubbed one of his ears. Inuyasha just stood there enjoying it until he realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly.

"Hey stop that don't touch my ears," snapped Inuyasha.

"What ever you say," giggled Kagome. Kouga finally decided to speak what was spinning around in his mind.

"Then if you guys decided to go I will never see you again Kagome and you'll never see Miroku or Sango either," he whined making his best sad face trying to make her decided to stay.

"Yeah," Sango said nodding her head.

"Yeah Kagome what about us?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure if I do go I will come back some time ok but I'm not sure yet I just don't know if I should go. Where _would_ we go? Where would we stay? And what would we do for food and stuff we cant just live on the street," Kagome started to shoot off questions for Inuyasha to answer.

"Don't worry there's a town that I have stayed at before that has a home thing for people who don't have homes and they give you food and pillows and blankets but we have to be careful if they know we don't have parents they will send us to the orphanage of the town," Inuyasha explained to Kagome.

"Ok I hope I see you again after you leave," said Kouga sadly.

"Hey who said I was leaving I haven't said that I was leaving for sure yet 'humph' you guys just cant just say good bye to me when I haven't said anything ok so hold on I have to think about this," shrieked Kagome but not to loud as to wake up her father.

"Ok but you have to decided I'm not going to have you wait while your dad beats the living crud out of you ok so do us all a favor and just tell us what you want to do," hurried Inuyasha. He was getting impatient he wasn't going to stay here and watch, as Kagome got beat up by her father. He would drag her out of this place if he had to.

"Ok but I'm not sure if running away is the right thing isn't there another option to this I mean can we do something else then run away?" asked Kagome.

"Ya you can go to the police and end up in a orphanage anyway," blurted out Inuyasha.

"Hey that's not her only option she could also end up in foster care my mom takes in foster children maybe you can stay with us," Kouga claimed excited that maybe Kagome could actually stay with him, but his hopes were soon taken over by disappointment.

"Ya which is just like an orphanage lots of kids running around in a center been there done that trust me running away is your best option," stated Inuyasha.

"No its not," snapped Kouga.

"Yes it is," snapped back Inuyasha.

"No it isn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"How would you know you haven't been to one before," claimed Inuyasha.

"That's how's how much you know my mom has taken me there once because our baby sitter didn't come," yelled Kouga.

"Ya you've been in one but have you ever stayed there for more then a year, a week, or even a day huh well have you," yelled Inuyasha now pissed off that Kouga was comparing his knowledge of a center to his.

Meanwhile while the two boys were arguing over her content Kagome was sitting on her bed waiting for them to stop arguing and listen to what she had to say.

"Hey you guys, hey guys, HELLO ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO LISTEN TO ME OR WHAT," Kagome had to practically yell to make them shut up.

"You guys stop yelling Kagome still hasn't made her decision," Miroku, said when they quieted down.

"Yeah and she's trying to talk so shut up already.

"Ok I think I've made a decision I'm going to..."

**Hey I had to put ch 5 and 6 together cause I couldn't make them longer so this is what I got…..I'm still working on it I just couldn't stand only having one or two readers. **


	6. Runaway

**Chapter 6**

**The run away **

"_Ok guys I've made a decision I'm going to..._I think I'm going to go with Inuyasha to this town he's been talking about," sighed Kagome.

Sango and Miroku stood there shocked. And then Sango started to cry.

"But Kagome...why...how...when... I mean your actually going to leave what about me and Sango and Miroku you're just going to leave just like that," Kouga was too stunned to speak. He just couldn't believe she was actually going to leave him.

"Kouga it's the best thing to do I just cant stay here anymore with my daddy he doesn't love me like a real daddy should," cried Kagome tears running down her face. (Awe poor Kagome)

"I'm going to really miss you Kagome," Kouga cried.

"I'm going to miss you too," whispered.

Kagome got up and stood in front of Miroku.

"You've been a good friend always has something to say, I wont forget you," she giggled and gave him a hug and then moved to go try and make Sango stop crying.

"Sango you're the best girlfriend I have ever had and I will never forget you ok," Kagome gave her a big hug.

"Kouga," Kagome said as she lifted up his wilted head. "Kouga I will miss you so much, you have been so caring to me and I will never forget you I will come back someday and you will be the first person I will come look for just promise you will stay here for me ok?"

"I will always wait for you Kagome I just wish you didn't have to go, I will miss you a lot," he said as he gave her a big hug that lasted a lot longer then Inuyasha wanted it to.

"Ok yea yea yea cut the mushy stuff lets go before its too late," Inuyasha helped them out the window.

"Hey don't hurry us Kagome is leaving and I probably wont get to see her again stupid head," Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Well I want to get out of here as soon as I can ok and besides if Kagome's dad wakes up and finds her gone we are so gonna be dead by tomorrow ok so I have a reason to be pushy," yelled back Inuyasha.

"Hey guys please don't start fighting again. Kouga when I'm ready I will come back and we will see each other again ok so you better not forget about me ok," said Kagome trying to stop crying.

"Ok I wont you better not forget me either," Kouga still in tears. They hugged one more time then Kagome and Inuyasha stated to head off to the stairs of the shrine.

"Ok I wont forget any of you ok bye Sango, bye Miroku…bye Kouga don't forget me please," Kagome said as she went with Inuyasha as he helped her down and went back up to help the others.

"Bye Kagome we will miss you!" Kouga, Sango, and Miroku said as they watched Kagome walk away with Inuyasha.

Once they reached the stairway of the shrine Sango started crying again all of them couldn't wait for Kagome to come back already.

"Kagome hop on my back it will be easier and we will go faster with my hanyou speed," Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his back then sped off down the rode.

"When do you think we will hit the next town?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Oh about a week or so it depends"

"A WEEK, WHY A WHOLE WEEK? THAT'S A LONG TIME," screamed Kagome. Inuyasha almost dropped Kagome because he had to cover his ears from her yelling.

"Hey don't yell my ears are more sensitive then yours and it will take a week because I have to sleep you know I'm not a robot," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Oh sorry about that well you want to stop now its getting pretty cold and I think its supposed to rain or snow tomorrow you know so we better stop somewhere today don't you think?" asked Kagome.

"Um ok I guess we can stop," whispered Inuyasha startled by her concern.

"Because I don't want you to get to tired or get hurt in the rain because that would be a bad thing to happen," Kagome cut him off.

"Ok I know an abandoned house over here that we can stay a while," Inuyasha pointed towards a building that seemed broken down. He was blushing now but Kagome couldn't see. He had never had a friend before. He never even dreamed that someone would actually **_care _**for him. Did she care for him?

'_Of course she doesn't care for me she just putts up with me that's all'. _He thought. '_Why would she care for me I'm just a stupid half-breed not really a human not really a demon just nothing. Wait why do I care I don't have feelings for Kagome. Do I? If I don't why do I have this feeling in my stomach whenever she's around? No one has ever even seen me without screaming. I guess I'm really starting to warm up to this girl other wise I wouldn't have brought her here. To this place with all of my memories stuck inside.'_

Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they were already at the abandoned house, and that Kagome had crawled off his back and was walking besides him.

"Um Inuyasha why are we at this place it looks so... so dirty and there might be spiders and stuff in there," Kagome whimpered.

"There definitely are some spiders and there might be worser stuff in there too so you better watch out," Inuyasha taunted just trying to get her a little scared. But he didn't expect what she did next. She let out a little scream and reached to hold his hand. Inuyasha blushed by her sudden movement and out of startle ness grabbed his hand away. Which he quickly regretted.

"Oh sorry about that I'm just scared is all I hate spiders I never liked cleaning them out of the shrine," whined Kagome.

Seeing Kagome's frightened face Inuyasha then reached out to hold **her **hand. Kagome was surprised at this but just looked at him and smiled. This made him blush a light pink so he quickly looked away.

"Wow this place is so big," Yawned Kagome looking up at the four story building.

"Ya its ok you'll get used to it after awhile," Inuyasha said back.

"Huh have you been here often?" Kagome asked.

"Lets just say I have some unwanted memories that are in this house ok but other then that I really don't want to talk about it ok so don't ask any more questions," he snapped. Kagome got the message and walked behind him (Still holding his hand might I add) slowly approaching their new temporary home.

Once inside Kagome started looking around, having to let go of Inuyasha's hand.

'**CREEK' **

Kagome heard a sound and rushed back over to Inuyasha's side.

"Its ok Kagome I won't let anything hurt you, there's probably nothing in here anyway," he said looking at the frightened girl besides him.

"Ok so where are we going to sleep?" asked Kagome still scared and behind Inuyasha.

"I know where some blankets are I left here ill go get them and put them in this room," Inuyasha left Kagome where she was to go get blankets.

"Ok hurry I don't want to be alone," Kagome was frightened. She had never been this scared except when she was getting hit but this was fear of being there without anybody with her.

Kagome then realized Inuyasha was her best friend and she wouldn't last without her friend now that she was so used to him being around.

"Ok here you go Kagome sleep near me so you wont freeze to death in here," he said laying down two blanket one for each of them.

"Goodnight Inuyasha see you in the morning!" Kagome said as she snuggled into the warmth of the covers.

"Um goodnight Kagome see you," Inuyasha said. That was the first time he has told someone goodnight since his mother.

'_Hm oh well'_ Inuyasha thought as he fell asleep to a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry it kinda short but oh well I swear the next one will be...well short but the one after that will be longer and I can guaranty by the 11th chapter they will be really long kk.**


	7. Sad Memories

**Chapter 7**

**Sad memory **

It had been three days since they had been in their temporary home and it had started to snow really bad. The snow was the only reason the two didn't start heading for the near town already, but Inuyasha was getting tired of staying in this house of old memories. Especially since his nightmares had been coming back.

"Inuyasha what's the matter are you sad?" Kagome asked him one morning.

"No im not sad" Inuyasha lied. "Why would you think that."

"Oh I don't know its just you were crying and screaming in your sleep last night and I got worried," Kagome said blushing slightly.

'_She was worried for me how can that be does she have feelings for me? No she's my best friend and nothing more' _he thought.

"Why were you worried for me?" he asked her also blushing.

"Inuyasha you're my best friend and I care for you why wouldn't I be worried about you if you looked in pain," Kagome said just above a whisper.

Inuyasha gasped. He knew she was his friend but he never thought she would be concerned for his safety. He got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Kagome for being my friend you don't know how happy I am to be here with you instead of by myself," he whispered in her ear.

"No problem Im glad to have you for a friend also," she whispered back. There was a long pause while they were embracing then Kagome broke the silence.

"Ok so now tell me why you were crying in your sleep," Kagome said still worried for her friend. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Its ok you can tell me don't you trust me. You know you can tell me anything," she told him.

"Ok well I guess I can tell you but promise not to tell anyone ok." He told her.

"Say you promise Kagome or I wont tell you"

"Promise I wont tell anyone cross my heart and hope to die"

"Ok well I used to live in this house with my brother, Sesshomaru, mom, and dad. My dad was a demon and my mom was a human. When I was born my brother played with me constantly, but then he found out what I was and what being a hanyou meant and hated me from there on"

FLASH BACK

"Daddy why does Inuyasha have ears on the top of his head and not on the side of his face like us?" asked a little Sesshomaru.

"Because son he is a hanyou," answered his father. (Ok I have no idea how to spell their fathers name so im just going to put father but if anyone wants to tell me they are welcome to)

"Father what's a hanyou?" Sesshomaru was very puzzled.

"A hanyou is half demon like us and half human like you step mother," Replied his father once again. After that Sesshomaru ran off to find Inuyasha.

"Father told me what you are you...you half blood, I never want to see your ugly face again," Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha.

END FLASH BACK

"So you see no one really wanted to play with me ever again because of what I am," finished Inuyasha. He was about to continue but Kagome interrupted him.

"That's just plain mean you're perfect the way you are just because you're not full something doesn't mean they have the right to pick on you that's just wrong, how could someone do something like that," yelled Kagome.

"Well the demons never wanted me because of my human blood and the humans didn't want me because of my demon blood I just figured I belonged nowhere until I met you. Kagome you except me for who I am and that's something no one has ever done before, it truly is good to have a friend." Inuyasha said before Kagome pulled him into another hug. Then he hugged her back.

"You no we should really start heading for the next town before we get snowed in Kagome," Inuyasha told her.

"But the snow its so cold we will freeze," Kagome said looking at him in a puzzling way.

"Don't worry I will keep you worm," Inuyasha handed her his bright red kimono jacket.

"But what about you wont you be cold?" she asked worriedly.

"Its ok we can keep each other from the cold," he said taking her hand and opening the door letting a gush of wind into the house. So they headed off towards the next town trying to keep the wind and snow out of their faces hand in hand. Helping each other walk through the deep snow and slush on the ground.

**OMG I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! This chapter is so fucking short I cant believe I just wrote this! I'm just so depressed…my best friend just told me that she didn't want to be my friend any more cause she doesn't like that I hang with all the popular kids. Ok w/e just saying that I'm like so not in the mood. Sry. **


	8. Safe at last or are we?

**Chapter 8**

**Safe at last, or are we**

They had been walking for hours and still hadn't reached the town they were supposed to reach 3 hours ago.

"Inuyasha when are we going to be there this snow is making my arms go numb," Kagome cried.

"We were supposed to be there already I wonder why we haven't," Inuyasha had to almost yell to make his voice go over the sound of the storm.

"Oh ok do you think we went off course because of the storm?" she asked.

"Might have but im sure that this was the way," he yelled looking around trying to see where they were but even with his eye sight he still couldn't see where they were headed.

"Hey what's that over there Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA where did you go?" Kagome yelled she had let go of his hand for a second to fix her shoes and then he was gone just like that. Mean while a few miles away Inuyasha was looking for Kagome.

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed at the top f his lungs. '_I wonder where she could have gone she was just here then she let go of my hand then she disappeared' _he thought to himself.

"Oh I have to find him or I will die out in :cough: this weather," she said coughing every now and then. "I wonder where I am... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Kagome had fallen down a small cliff side. When she reached the bottom she hit her head on a small rock and past out.

Back to Inuyasha:

"I wander where the hell Kagome is she couldn't have gone to far," he said getting really worried. If anything would happen to her he could never forgive himself. "Of course how stupid can I be I have my good sense of smell duh If I could only find her sent," he reminded himself while mentally kicking himself.

"There I think I got it," he started head west of where he was going. '_Hold on Kagome I'm coming just hold out a little longer' _he thought to himself.

"Its getting stronger where can she be, damn I cant see anything in this storm," he started to go into a run until he ended up at the edge of a cliff. "Oh no please don't please don't," he whispered over and over as he looked over the cliff. The thing he dreaded most was the sight that he saw. Kagome's limp body was at the bottom of the snowy hillside.

"Kagome," he screamed as he literally jumped down the cliff. When he reached her the first thing he noticed was that she wasn't really breathing. He checked her pulse. '_Whew she still has a pulse it isn't much but its something. I have to get her to the next town fast.' _He started to panic. He had no idea where they were.

How would he get her to safety if he had no idea which way to go? Tears started to come to his eyes. '_Oh Kagome what have I done this is all my fault what was I thinking we cant survive out here all by ourselves. Oh what am I gonna do- wait a minute what is that.'_

He stared at a faint light that even he could barley see. Could it be the town light? He had to find out. So he picked up Kagome bridle stile and headed towards the light.

His vision was getting dim and he was starting to loose the feeling in his legs, but he was determined to keep going even if it killed him he just had to save Kagome. He could feel his face going numb he could barley keep his consciousness. His eyes felt heavy and were hard to keep open. He couldn't feel his arms, legs, and face anymore and was at the brink of passing out.

He looked down at Kagome and saw that she was starting to shake and shiver and her face was completely purple and two shades of blue. Her face that always used to be filled with life was now a cold lifeless statue, but she wasn't dead.

It took all of her strength to just keep alive. His attention was now drawn to the bleeding wound on her forehead. It had been bleeding pretty badly and she must have lost a good amount of blood, but luckily for her the coldness of the snow and rain and wind had frozen the cut mostly and was only bleeding slightly.

He looked up towards the light to see how close they were. To his surprise they seemed to be a little farther. Was he seeing things or was it really there.

His eyes grew heavy and soon he found himself falling to the ground. '_No I have to stay awake for Kagome's sake' _but it was no usehe fell limp to the ground but not before seeing a figure walking towards them. He couldn't make out what5 it was because before he could get a second glance he was unconscious.

When Inuyasha woke up he found himself inside a cave. His sight was a little blurry as he tried to look around. He could make out a big shabby figure and a fire and... but wait where was Kagome.

"Kagome," he whispered very softly. No answer. He tried again only this time a little louder but not to loud. He didn't want to draw the attention of the figure by the fire.

"Kagome can you hear me please answer or give me some sign or something I cant really see right now you know," he was talking as though she was definitely there and nowhere else. Then, as if planed, he felt something move beside him. He looked over to find a still unconscious Kagome.

He started to shake her gently. In response she just rolled over on her side and started to wake up.

"Kagome oh im so glad your ok are you ok do you still hurt," he shot off questions really fast so fast Kagome (Having a bad headache by the way) could hardly keep up.

"You were worried about me," Kagome whispered finally finding her voice.

"Of course I was worried about you you're my best friend why would I not be worried if my best friend fell off a cliff and fell unconscious because she hit her head on a rock," he said half explaining what happened and half wanting to show that he really cared for her.

"That's what really happened I just thought I tripped and died or something because I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried," she said going into tears at the realization of what was going on.

Inuyasha looked at her sad face and felt sorry and guilty for what was going on and what she had been through.

"Kagome I'm sorry its all my fault I never should have told you to run away but I did and now look what's happened to us," he said with tears in his eyes. He turned around not wanting to look her in the face fearing the blame she might accuse him of.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back around. She was shocked to see him crying.

"Inuyasha I do not blame you for what has happened I will always be your friend and I will always love you as a friend nothing you ever do will change that," she sighed and laid her head down on his chest only to fall into a deep sleep.

'_Did she really just say that I cant believe it no one has ever said anything even close to that that I can remember she really does care doesn't she. I guess I do have someone who care and I certainly do have someone I care about but im not sure how far that care goes she says she will always love me as a friend but what about how I feel' _he thought long and hard on this and soon also fell into a deep sleep.

By the time Kagome awoke Inuyasha was already awake but still laying in the position they fell asleep in.

"Oh good morning Kagome are you feeling better," Inuyasha whispered.

"Kinda- ouch," she touched the wound on her head that was now a healing scab.

"Kagome I think we are in a cave but I don't know where, -pause- I think there is a demon that brought us here but I don't know why, I've seen him come in and out of the caves entrance I don't know what he will do if he knows we are awake so I insist we stay quiet for awhile," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear

"Oh there will be no need for that I have know the fact that you have been awake for the past hour now little hanyou," said a sharp loud voice that made them stiffen just at the sound of it.

Sry still not in the mood but I'm getting better. She's been my best friend since well for 3 years its really hard on me that it can just end like snap that just because I'm more popular then her. W/e. sry readers.


	9. Please dont Cry

Hi im back um I only got one review saying wut I should do with the demon so ya its going to be... not telling but Night Genie knows hehehe.

**Ryokokitty: Ya I love suspense it's so so so suspenseful.**

**Spice lily: No it's not Sesshomaru didn't I say it is a girl demon but wut ever.**

**Night Genie: I guess you win huh you're the only one who gave me an idea or told me if you wanted it evil or nice so I guess its going to be wut you said (I don't want other ppl to know if they are reading your shout out) **

**Chapter 10 **

"**Please don't cry"**

Inuyasha froze at the sound of this mysterious voice. But he quickly got up and took Kagome behind him to protect her.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Why I am the wind demon Kagura and I am here to slay you of all your insolence stupid hanyou," Kagura kept the same emotionless expression the whole time.

"What ever you want you stay away from Kagome," Inuyasha took her behind him.

'_Why is he protecting me so? He could get hurt then what could I do I need to help and not just sit here.' _Kagome quickly started thinking of ways they could possibly escape.

'_I have to protect Kagome she's the only one that's ever accepted me for a friend' _Inuyasha stood in a defensive stance ready to do what ever it took to keep her safe. (AN: I know that this is a little serious for little kids but im doing my best here and this is Inuyasha the stubborn then another second sensitive one so deal ok lol)

Just then two more demons came from behind them and grabbed Kagome from behind Inuyasha.

"NO Kagome," he tried to grab her hand but it was no use the tallest one of the demons pushed him down on the ground. "Let her go NOW."

"Aw what's the matter can't save your little girl friend," Kagura teased.

"Inuyasha please help me," cried Kagome from where the demons were keeping her.

"Don't worry Kagome ill save you," he growled flexing his claws and running after Kagura. But she easily dodged his attack.

"You think you can slay me that easy you insolent mutt," screeched Kagura as she took a good swing at Inuyasha.

"Im not a mutt," uttered Inuyasha under his breath.

Kagura started to advance on him. "Dance of Blades," she yelled and blades of light came from her cutting at Inuyasha. (I think that's her attack if it's not feel free to correct me)

"Inuyasha run away save yourself," screamed Kagome.

"NO I wont leave you here for these pitiful excuses for demons pick you off," Inuyasha took another swing at Kagura this time cutting off part of her arm and taking a good beating to the stomach.

"You haven't seen the last of me stupid half-breed," she yelled before disappearing on a feather in the sky alone with the other two demons.

Inuyasha watched as Kagura left into the night before he collapsed on the ground from the loss of blood. (Hey even if he is a hanyou he still is a kid lol.)

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped seeing him fall to the ground and rushed over to his limp body.

"Inuyasha please wake up please don't leave me," tears were forming in her eyes. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly as a tear groped from Kagome's eyes.

"Ka-go-me," he whispered barely able to talk.

"Shh don't talk your hurt real bad you know," she pulled his head onto her lap.

"I know but ill be ok," he reassured her.

"Thanks Inuyasha"

"For what?" he asked plainly clueless.

"For saving my life when you could have ran:: pause:: You're the best friend ive ever had, and that's the truth," she said more tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome."

"Yes-"

"Please don't cry"

"Huh but im worried for you," she put her hand in his. "I don't want anything to happen to you or I will have no one to talk to and ill be all alone."

Inuyasha was taken aback by this. She really did care well that was enough for him he closed his eyes and went to sleep from exhaustion.

"Inuyasha are you ok," Kagome asked kind of to loud and Inuyasha had to cover his ears.

"Im ok just tired you should get some rest ok and we will continue walking in the morning," he reassured her.

"Ok but Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What do you think my dad will do when he finds me gone do you think he will look for us?" she asked him.

"I don't know I guess but don't worry I will be here to protect you"

Feeling reassured Kagome took a spot close to Inuyasha and feel into a deep sleep.

HA I bet some of you thought he was gonna die haha. Well hell no he isnt going to die what do think im going to kill off one of the main characters gosh ppl. Well sorry it was a little short I just had a hell of a time writing this and I think it kind of sucks but if you guys like it then so be it ill continue but im not sure if im going to continue my story 'First Love' because im on total writers block and im out of ideas.

One person gave me an idea and thanks to Vicktoria if that's spelt right but I need others to because im still stuck and if I don't get unstuck then im going to discontinue it ok chow 4 now.


	10. Sad Story

Hey ppl this chapter came to me and I think it's the best one so far ok it's kind of longer I think. Ok ne ways heres some well deserved shout outs lol.

**Faye Blackwings: the whatness of what. Oh well heres the next part for you.**

**Red Skyies: AWWWWWWW leave me alone lol hey I like cliffies.**

**Dark-angel204: ya it does suck but I had to do it.**

**Rasmasi3: ya it is sad but at least it doesn't last for long or so you think.**

**Chapter 11 (wow I cant believe im this far. Im in the double digits HELL YA.)**

**Sad story**

Inuyasha was running through a forest. He was starting to lose his breath. He looked behind him to see demons chasing after him. He looked to his side to see villagers with stakes and pitchforks chasing after him also. But when he looked in front of him he saw his mother with open arms.

"Inuyasha," he heard her say in a faint whisper.

'_Mommy'_ he tried to call out but he somehow lost his voice and could not for the life of him speak up. After trying and trying he couldn't even whisper. He felt his throat tightening. It was like he was drowning.

"Mommy help me," he finally managed to cry out, but she seemed not effected by his calls.

He tried to run into her safe, warm, open arms but the closer he got the farther she seemed to be. He ran and ran but she seemed to get farther with every step. She got farther and farther until she faded away into darkness and he could no longer see her.

"No. MOMMY," Inuyahsa screamed after her.

The demons and villagers were closing in on him. He had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. They were coming from every direction. He had no place to go but stand in his own tears. Then he heard a voice. A girls voice, but as soon as it came it was gone.

He suddenly found himself thinking of Kagome. He tried to yell her name but found out that he had lost his voice yet again.

'_This is it'_ he thought. _'This is the end of me.'_

The demons and humans were getting closer and closer and they were reaching him fast. They were only a few feet away then a few inches then:

He woke up. Sweating and he soon realized he was breathing hard. '_Must have been holding my breath'_ he tried to gain back his breath.

' _That dream it seemed so real. What does it mean? I haven't had dreams like that since-since I was back in the castle'_ he looked to see if Kagome was still asleep but she wasn't there.

He didn't see her anywhere until he looked to the mouth of the cave to see that Kagome had already awaken and was -as it seemed- trying to make a fire with rocks and sticks.

"Hey Kagome how long have you been up?" he asked.

No answer.

"Uh Kagome?" he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder which made her jump with startle ness. She looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyahsa. Sorry I didn't really hear you. I was trying to make a fire but im just to little," she pouted throwing the rocks against the cave wall.

"What are you talking about Kagome? Im small too. Something else is wrong besides the fire thing isnt there," he egged her on to tell him what was on her mind.

"Inuyasha when you were fighting that demon I was so helpless. I couldn't do anything except get myself kidnapped and watch you get hurt," she looked at Inuyasha's wound and tears started to weld up in her eyes. Which Inuyasha took notice to.

"Hey don't start crying again see im fine," he said pointing to his healed side. Seeing her dumbfounded look he said. "Im a hanyou I can heal faster then humans can besides I hate it when you cry. Its not your fault that you cant fight. The only reason I can is because of my demon blood in me," he rehashed her.

"Thanks Inuyahsa you always have the right thing to say, most of the time," she said with a small smile that made him smile.

"Ok well it was nothing. Hey you need help with that fire? Ive had lots of practice on a count of ive been sleeping in caves for a few years now," ha said with a small laugh in hope to cheer her up.

It worked.

"Thanks"

So they got to work in building the fire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After an hour or so they had a small fire going.

"Hey Inuyasha can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked getting closer to the heat of the fire.

"Sure."

"Uh- what were you dreaming about last night?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Why'd you ask that Kagome?" a little nervous of what her answer might be.

"Well you were crying in your sleep. I even heard you scream some things a couple of times. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up, so I decided to try and make a fire so you wouldn't be cold. You had me scared. I thought something bad had happened to you," she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Something did happen to me but it was a long time ago," he turned away from her and said it just above a whisper but Kagome heard every word he said.

"You could tell me you know," she turned him back to face her to find tears in his eyes.

"Ya I know I could trust you. Well do you remember what I said about my half-brother not liking me?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well no one really liked me except for my mommy. My mommy loved me. She was banned from the village for loving a demon and having me, and I was chased out of every shop or game because I was part one," he passed for a while but then continued. "My mom always said that my daddy was killed in battle so I never got to know him, but my mommy always told me that if he were still there then he would have loved me just as much," he looked up to see Kagome giving him the saddest face he ever saw in his life.

"Hey don't go start feeling sorry for me now Kagome im here aren't I," he said snapping her out of her sad trance.

"Oh sorry. I just cant stand that people would be that mean," she then got the idea that maybe he was uncomfortable telling her something this personal. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

"Its ok I want to. So as I was saying. One day the villagers found my mommy's cottage in the forest and burnt it down. When I reached my house that night it was just being set on fire."

_**FLASH BACK:**_

"Mommy, mommy," yelled a smaller Inuyasha running towards his small burning cottage. When he reached over the hill he saw the villagers with stakes and throwing fire sticks on to the roof and in through the windows.

"No STOP. Leave my mommy alone," he screamed tears rushing down his face.

"Inuyasha? No Inuyasha. Run away," he saw his mother pleading with the villagers to stop.

"Mommy," he cried running into her arms.

"Inuyasha I want you to go, get away from here as far as you can," she told the little boy in her arms.

"No mommy I wont leave you-," a villager from the group threw Inuyasha away from his mother and into a dirt mound. Then more villagers join him and started hitting Inuyasha mom. Inuyasha yelled at them to stop but they wouldn't listen. With his keen hearing he heard their hurtful words.

"Go to hell and rot where you belong with your pitiful excuse for a son," one of them yelled.

"You don't deserve to live you demon lovin wench," another one yelled sticking her with a stick.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He charged at one of the villagers only too be hit and knocked out cold.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

When Inuyasha came to it was sunrise. He looked around at his surroundings to find his once called home burnt completely to the ground and-

"No," he gasped. There in front of the burnt rubble was his mothers limp body.

"No mommy," he rushed over to her. "Mommy mommy don't be dead please don't be dead," he cried into her.

"Inu-ya-sha," his mother said gasping for air.

"Im—dieing –Inuyasha," she took a breath. "But I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what," with that said she fell to the ground dead.

"I love you to mommy," he whispered putting down her dead body and walking out into the dark forest to start his new mysterious hateful life. He would never trust a living soul again, or so he thought.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Wow I can't believe I finished this one so fast. So Inuyasha revealed something about his past but its not over yet. Didn't he say something about a castle and what about the house? See im not as stupid as I look. LoL. (LMAO) if anyone wants to know hat the letters in parentheses mean they mean Laugh My Ass Of (LMAO) ok chow 4 now and R&R please.


	11. Snow tumble

**Hi ppl im back. Sorry I took so long ive been so busy. Ok heres what ive been up to. I have school, homework, soccer, dance, chorus, after school football games (our team sucks we lost to like 24 to 6 it really sucked), and I have to spend time with friends I have a life ok. Ok so heres your shout outs:**

**Rykokitty: aww man I want to see the movie but I can't find it anywhere! Ya it's going to be sad for a little longer but it will get happier soon.**

**Red Skies: Ya I have heard of him. We call my friend that all the time because she acts crazy lol.**

**Night Genie: Hey im trying my best not all of us can write forever like some ppl. I will make them longer if I feel like it or have a wonderful idea that goes on for a while. But other then that the chapters are staying the way they are and you will have to deal with that.**

**Riotgirl-gc: Hey girl long time since youve been reading. Thanx I try to make it realistic like that. Hey if you lived by your self for a couple of years you would no how to do that stuff to lol. Ya its long enough thanx.**

Chapter 12

Snow tumble

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with her saddest face. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want her to be sorry for him. He just wanted to be left alone right now. So he got up and started to walk to the back of the cave.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. It was along time ago and it doesn't matter anymore its in the past," he said this without even looking at her.

"Well im sorry if im worried for my best friend," she turned her back on him. Inuyasha turned to her. '_Her best friend' _he thought with a smile on his face. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him.

"Now why are you smiling?" she asked him.

"Do you really mean that im your best friend?"

"Of coarse I do. We have been through so much and you don't think were best friends."

"Well ive never even had a friend except for-," he stopped mid sentence.

"Except for What?" Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"Its nothing u-um forget about it," he stammered. Kagome sighed in defeat. She really didn't want top argue right now.

"So ive told you almost all of my past. What's the story with yours?" he asked trying to change the subject. Kagome froze for a minute. She knew this would come up some time. And even though he had it so much worse then she had it she still wasn't ready to tell anyone.

"Oh come on after that trust thing you told me you cant trust me." That was more a statement then a question.

"Ok I guess I can tell you but only if you promise not to tell anyone," she pointed a finger at him. Inuyasha made an X shape with his fingers over his heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." That made Kagome laugh.

"Ok when I was in my mommy's tummy I got tangled in my anbibical cord. (Yes I spelt it wrong for a reason. She's little she wouldn't know how to pronounce it right) So when the doctors went to get me out they told my mommy that it was her to die or me to die and she picked to save me," Kagome stopped to wipe a tear from her eye.

"But if you were in her tummy then how do you know what happened?" Inuyasha asked her.

"My Grandma told me before she died," Kagome looked up at him like it was the obvious answer.

"Oh ok so are you going to tell me any more?" he asked hopingly.

"Oh ya um when they told my daddy that she died he was really upset I guess and grandma said that he blamed himself for it for a long time. No one knew that he um-hit me not even grandma so I don't know why he did. Maybe it was my fault that mommy died and he was punishing me like if I did something wrong," she looked away to hide the tears.

"Kagome I couldn't be your fault because you were just a baby, and you didn't do anything wrong its just your daddy cant except the truth about what happened," Inuyasha put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Inuyasha that helps I guess," she smiled.

"So should we be heading out, I think the storm is over," Inuyasha got up and held out his hand to help Kagome up.

"Ya I guess if we want to reach this town before it snows again," they walked out of the cave together.

The weather was cleared up so Inuyasha could tell where they were. He directed Kagome north of where they were staying.

"Do you know how far we are f-from the t-town?" asked a shivering Kagome. Inuyasha noticed this and took off his red over shirt and put it on Kagome. (If ne one knows what the thing he wears is called please tell me.)

"T-thanks," she muttered getting wormer by the minute.

"No problem I don't get cold that easily unlike you humans," Inuyasha snickered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well im just saying that humans are wimpy that's all," Inuyasha had to try his hardest not to, laugh at the face she made.

"Well Mr. Im so tough why are you shacking then hmm?"

"I-m not s-shacking your s-seeing things," Inuyasha tried to seem like he was fine but all at the wrong time he sneezed.

"Oh yes your not cold at all," Kagome giggled.

"I am not I just I just had something on my nose," Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air like a spoiled brat.

"Fine then I guess I can have this warm cozy jacket all to my self then," Kagome snuggled farther into Inuyasha's jacket. (Im going to call it a jacket for now.) Inuyasha looked at it longingly but had to keep up his little tough act. He just kept walking along side of her. Kagome took a smirking sideways glace at Inuyasha but it disappeared fast.

He was shacking really badly. Even if he is a han-you he still gets cold and sick right? '_If he doesn't get under this jacket soon hell catch numonia' _Kagome looked a little worried for her friend.

"Are you sure you're not cold? There is enough room under this for you too," she only received a 'Feh' from him and not the least bit of interest. Until she turn away. He really was cold he just didn't want to admit it to her._ 'I don't care what she thinks. Do I? If I don't then why don't I just get under the jacket with her? Its so confusing' _he finally just gave up and quickly got under the jacket with Kagome.

Kagome looked over to him and smiled. She knew he couldn't stay out there for much longer. She just wanted to tease him about it just a little. So she just gave him her 'I told you so' look.

"What are you looking at brat?' Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing just thinking of how you weren't cold a minute ago and now your so cold you had to come under for warmth is all," she smiled and couldn't resist a giggle at his mad face.

"I just um well JUST SHUT UP," he yelled. He looked down at her to see a reaction she just shrugged. Oh he would get her back for making her feel stupid. He thought for a while and then thought of a prefect plan. He looked around to see if they were close to his plot point.

'_Hehe this should get her'_ He slowly pulled the jacket more to his side. Then closer and closer until it was half way off of her shoulder. He did this so slowly and sneaky that she didn't even notice. Then he pulled it a little further, and saw her shiver. PERFECT he mentally screamed.

"Hey you're taking all the covers," Kagome whined and pulled it back over her.

"No I wasn't you just pulled it over you more," of course he was arguing with her on purpose it was all part of his plan.

"Hey give it back," he had pulled it completely off of her.

"Nope not gonna give," he teased. Soon they were pulling back and forth on the jacket. Inuyasha slowly pulling her in front of a small slope. '_Almost there' _Then when he hadher right in front of it her let go and sent her tumbling down the small hill

But just before she fell to far she grabbed onto Inuyasha and dragged him along for the tumble. They rolled and rolled down the hill until they hit the bottom and were sent into a snow heap. Inuyasha was the first one who got out and started looking around for Kagome. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Kagome," he yelled out her name. Maybe she was heart and couldn't get up but maybe she could hear him. No answer so he called again.

"Kagome," he yelled even louder. Still no answer. What if something terrible had happened it would be his entire fault. Suddenly he felt a big snowball hit his head and send him flying to the ground face first into a bunch of snow.

He got up and spit the snow out of his mouth. As he was getting the last of it out of his shirt he heard laughing.

"Wut the-"he turned around to see Kagome in hysterical laughter on her knees almost crying from laughing so much.

"Ok its not that funny," he walked over to the still laughing girl on the snowy ground.

"Y-yes it ----- is," she managed to say between laughs.

"Ok ok you got me now can we go?" she still was laughing what the hell was wrong with her? She finally stopped long enough to get up off the floor and again break out into a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?" he asked curious himself to know why that was so funny to keep laughing like this. She suddenly stopped.

"Im sorry Inuyasha but its just---- its just you have snow------- in your hair and on your ears and it looks so so so funny," again Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha looked up to see that there indeed was a ton of snow pilled up on his head and he couldn't help but smile at this.

"Ok I see now ok but can we please go now?" he asked brushing all of the remaining snow off of him.

"Ok which way now?" asked Kagome finally stopped laughing. He pointed upward towards the top of the hill they fell down.

"Aw man we have to climb all the way up there," Kagome complained. Inuyasha nodded taking the jacket, now wet from the snow, rapping it around Kagome and himself and started climbing to the top of the hill.

**Ok ppl you might notice a couple of big words that are miss-spelled. Don't worry I did that on purpose. They are little kids and they don't have perfect grammar. Well anyways sorry for the long wait. Hope the long ness of this chapter will make up for it. Oh and I hope that you guys are happy with what I did. It was just to sad for to long so I made a happy part YAY. Lol. So you will have to wait a while for the next chapter because I have a lot of stuff to do. Oh and I performed at the Paris fair on Saturday and it was so much fun. PPL were saying that our dance was the best one but I don't know. Oh and I have to go to my uncles funeral tomorrow so I wont be updating or making any stories tomorrow. I was going to but you'll just have to wait until Friday or later. Ok chow 4 now. Oh and one more thing. For those ppl who thing my story is bad or don't like how long the chapters are. I have a Question for you. WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING IT THEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously ppl don't say you think my story sucks because guess wut for all those flamers out there. I DON'T CARE WUT YOU THINK!!!! So if you don't like it just stop right now. That's all I have to say. Chow.**


	12. Dont get caught

**Ok im so super sorry for not updating sooner I was just to damn busy. Im really sorry. Ill do the best I can with this chapter to make it long but my mind can only take so much. Ok here are some shout outs**

**Tsuki: well thank you. I kinda knew what it was but I was not sure thank you for that.**

**Bianca: Thank you for all of your help. It really got me thinking. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 13 (wow im going far with this one and its not even close to done I think)**

"**Don't get caught"**

**808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through a forest they had come across and Kagome was getting kind of freaked on a count of it was already dark.

"Inuyasha did you hear that?" Kagome jumped behind him grabbing on to his shirt and hiding from an owl sound that came from the trees.

"Kagome your fine it was just an owl and do not worry im here to protect you," Inuyasha said sighing at her fearfulness.

Kagome finally felt more relaxed. They had been walking for a while now but still no town. Kagome was starting to wonder if they really were going in the right way but chose not to question Inuyasha because she figured he had been this way before. Well that is how it seemed at least.

Then a wolf howled from the deep woods and that made Kagome scream. Inuyasha was not scared of the wolf, it was Kagome's scream that made him practically jump out of his skin.

"Gosh darn it Kagome calm down nothing is going to hurt you out here ok," he reassured her.

"Ok," she whispered weakly. With a slight yawn at the end.

"We should be there any minute now ok so do not fall asleep on me ok Kagome," he turned to see her nod still cowering behind him. And then Inuyasha saw an opening in the woods and through that opening was a town. The biggest town Kagome had ever seen.

'_It looks like the town in that movie Annie, but smaller and not as many big buildings' _Kagome thought as they walked through the streets of the town.

Inuyasha walked until he saw a small building as the size of a small shopping center, and turned to walk in. Once they were in they saw people all around with blankets and pillows and food. The thought that they were about to have real cooked food instead of frozen fish from a frozen lake and herbs made Kagome drool.

"Um inuyasha where are we?" she asked now coming out from behind him.

"This place is a home for people without homes. We can get warm blankets from here and food but don't let any one see you ok," Inuyasha took her hand and guided her through the many lines of people.

"Why cant we be seen?" she asked a little confused.

"Because if we are caught we they will send us to the orphanage and trust me you never want to go there its horrible," he made a disgusted face that made Kagome laugh.

"Shh," he pressed his figure to his lips to tell her to be quiet. They slowly made their way to a big pile of blankets and trays of food. They were almost there. She could practically taste the food in her mouth. She was of in dreamland letting Inuyasha guide her.

Then all of a sudden they stopped. Kagome looked up to see two men standing between them and the food. Kagome knew this was not a good thing because Inuyasha looked mad for some reason.

"Hey there kids, you're supposed to be with your parents or we have to take you to the orphanage. Do you have parents?" asked one of the men.

Kagome looked away. Afraid of answering, but what little 6 year old wouldn't.

"Our parents are over there we are getting more food and blankets for them," Inuyasha told the men. Kagome saw what he was doing and shook her head.

"Well then show me where they are and ill get it for them," Oh no they were caught. Kagome knew it they were going to the orphanage.

"Well where are they kids?" the man asked again. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome answered they were both lost for words.

"I thought so. Im going to have to take you guys with us come along," the other man went to take Inuyasha and Kagome by the arms but Inuyasha moved out of the way and bit him.

"Ouch you little freak your going to pay for that," the man raised his hand and smacked Inuyasha right across the head which made him fall unconscious.

"INUYAHSA," Kagome yelled as the other man that did not have Inuyasha in his arms grabbed Kagome and headed out the door. Visions of her dad hitting her formed in her head as she looked at her friend with tears running down her cheeks.

"You big many let me and my friend go," Kagome started hitting his hand that was holding on to her but he just laughed at her weak attempts.

Soon Kagome found her self giving up and staring at the still unconscious Inuyasha.

'_I hope we are going to be ok' _Kagome thought not knowing what they were getting into and where they were being taken. But what she really didn't know was what was waiting for them once they walked through those doors.

The two men slowly made their way up the snowy steps of the building called the 'orphanage'. Kagome didn't like that building at all, but at least she would have Inuyasha there to talk to and spend all her time with. That thought made her a little happier.

They walked in side and she saw her first look at the inside and it was a bad one. There were kids everywhere some old some young. Some were eating, some were sleeping, and some were even fighting with other kids.

Kagome didn't want to even look at this more or less then even being there. The two men dropped Kagome and Inuyasha on the hard wooden floor. Kagome hit the ground with so much force she got a little dizzy.

She heard Inuyasha stir next to her. She looked over to him. He was try to get up even with that lip arm that he had managed to get from hitting the shelters hard walls.

He got to the point where he was sitting cross-legged when he looked up at where he was. He gasped at what he saw. Two story building. Old creepy stairs, rotted floors, molted walls, the smell was even worse then the site thanks to his great sense of smell.

He looked over to Kagome to see that she was in pure shock. He didn't think she had seen anything like this before.

"Hey madam we have some more little pests for you," yelled one of the men.

'_Oh no she's still here oh crap oh crap oh crap' _was the only thing on Inuyasha's mind as a big chubby women walked into the room scowling down at him.

"Well well well if it isnt the little hanyou freak," she said as she flung her head back in laughter. " And what do we have here, he brought us a little girl friend," she continued as she lifted up Kagome's chin to see her more closely.

Kagome tried to get out of her grip but she had her to tight, so she just closed her eyes and hoped nothing bad would come from this women.

"Leave her alone get your filthy hands off of her you wench," yelled Inuyasha as he swiped his claws across her hand that held Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome in a protective way and Kagome held onto his Kimono just as she did in the forest but this time she felt even more scared.

"Oh I see you like this girl here don't you what was your name," she scratched her chin in thought, "Oh ya Inuyasha, or I could just call you filthy blood." She laughed hard again as Inuyasha's face dropped. Kagome suddenly felt more aware of her surroundings and got out from behind Inuyasha.

"He is NOT filthy blood do NOT call him that he is a human being and should be treated just like you want him to treat you, and plus I think its better having the power he does then being stuck scaring people into thinking you have power," Kagome yelled but crossed her arms and stared at the head ma'am with an attitude.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. '_I didn't know Kagome had that in her, wait did she just insult the head mistress, OH SHIT AND TO DEFEND ME TO' _he thought in his head. This was trouble.

"AW little girl defending her boyfriend," she said in a childish kinda way, " Look missy I run this place and I say who is who here ok and what I say goes got that." That was a little more demanding.

Kagome and Inuyasha both couldn't decide what was making them ore mad the fact that they were in this place or that she was making fun of them and accusing them of liking each other. No matter how true it may be not that it was but that was there business. (A/N I know they cant see it now but just wait)

"Ok now I want you too upstairs and don't stop on the second floor I have too nice beds in the attic and those will be your beds from now on," she directed them to the stairs that seemed to fall at any given moment.

They made their way slowly up the creaking stairs. Inuyasha was still stund at Kagome's sudden out burst for defending HIM of all people.

Kagome was just as shocked at what she just did. She actually yelled at an elder and she wasn't beaten. This was just to much for one day. To tell the truth she felt like lying right here on the stairs and fall asleep if it meant not climbing up all the way to the attic.

Inuyasha was starting to not like the quietness of this little walk so decided to take the first move and actually talk.

"Thanks Kagome," he started.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me like that, no one has ever done that for me before," he said all of a sudden being very interested in his feet.

"No problem, you're my best friend, and I couldn't just hide while someone called my best friend all of those nasty words," she made a disgusted face.

That made inuyasha smile. He liked the sound of that. 'Best friends'. He could get used to this as long as Kagome was with him.

They finally made their way up to the attic. They both got into their unusually warm beds. It was warmer then an attic should be on a snowy night. Kagome felt so tired that's she felt she could sleep forever, but when she got in bed she found that she couldn't keep her eyes closed.

She looked over to Inuyasha to find that he wasn't asleep either.

"Hey Inuyasha?" she asked in a whisper.

"Ya."

"Um I can't get to sleep can you?"

"No I never sleep that much while im here"

"Have you been here before?" Oh ya she reminded herself. The head mistress knew who he was. She found herself wondering when and why he had been there when he started speaking.

"I had just ran away from my foster home but I didn't get that far when that which found me and took me here, it was a horrible place then and it's a horrible place now, I was up here most of the time and I hide from them all but I just couldn't get out. Then one day a little girl ran out side that was one of the people that talked to me here and that's when I escaped. I wonder if she is still here. Id have to thank her if it wasn't for her I would have never escaped and never met------- um any friends," he stopped him self at that last comment. Kagome didn't seem to catch his nervousness.

"Oh that's nice id have to thank her too," Kagome said as she turned on her back to look at the ceiling.

"Why would you do that?" he asked his voice a little shaky.

"Because silly I would have never met you and id probably be dead by now, because of my daddy," she whispered that last part it was still hard to talk about it.

Inuyasha felt his face get hot. She was caring at open about how she cared for him as a dear friend as it was so hard for him to even admit he liked being with her.

"Its ok Kagome he can't hurt you any more," Kagome's bed was close enough to where he could put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him with a smile.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said as she yawned.

"It was nothing, you should better get to sleep if you want to survive tomorrow," he joked.

"Ok," Kagome sighed with a giggled as she closed her eyes and fell right to sleep. But Inuyasha stayed wide awake wondering about all that they had talked about and eve for about a second, even if he was to little to even know about this stuff, he wondered what Kagome really meant to him.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

**ok I think that was a very long chapter for me that was over 5 pages in one day damn im good lol. Im proud of my self. In the next chapter I will be skipping a couple of years. They will be like um 13 and 14 years old. Inuyasha 14 and Kagome 13 ok well just so you know. I hope you like this chapter and there will be some new characters in the next chapter. Ok well I hope you people review. And some more of Inuyasha's past will be revealed in the next chapter also. So a lot of stuff happening in the next chapter. Ok well Chow 4 now.**

**Oh ya and it will be a while until I update because im have to catch up in all of my schoolwork. Ok well chow 4 now.**


	13. First Day of the rest of your life

**Hey ppl I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I took for ever. I told myself I wasn't going to do that but my 11 PAGES chapter got deleted. DO you know how much writing is 11 pages? A helluva lot. Ne ways ill try to make it just as long but no guarantee that it will be as long. Here's a few shout outs:**

**Rykokitty: I know isn't it sad. Oh I saw the movie too it's so awesome. I really want the second one but I'm broke right now. **

**Red Skyies: Ya cliffs are fun! Ya I have but don't really know a lot. **

**Night Genie: well hmm here is wut I have to say to that……….MY chapters will be as long as I want to write them. And for you information that is about wut I can write right there so you just have to be patient and wait for ME to decide if they will be longer ok ok.**

**Riotgirl-qc: Hey grl I'm glad you liked it. Ya it is sad but it has to be sad for there to be happy and fluffy moments right? Well it's easier for me that way. Ya he is quite the out doors kid isn't he. Ok well I hope you get to read some more okie dokie. MUCH LUV.**

**A/N: Oh ya and the story will skip a couple years later in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (I haven't done one of these in so long please don't sew) I, Alissa, do not hold any ownership over the best anime characters in the world. There I said it now these stupid lawyers can go away and they wont have to use the pretty shots they were just holding up to my neck hehehehehe.**

**Chapter 14 **

**First day of the rest of your life.**

**808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha still asleep. So she decided to walk over and wake him up.

"Hey Inuyasha wake up," Kagome whispered shaking him lightly. But all he did was roll over so she couldn't see his face.

"Oh common Inuyasha wake up please I don't want to go down stairs by myself," Kagome said shaking him a little harder.

Inuyasha muttered in his sleep.

"Five more minutes please," is what Kagome thought she heard.

"Inuyasha we could do this the easy way or the hard way I tried being easy but you won't wake up," Kagome took hold of one of his feet and tried pulling him out of bed. No matter how hard she tried he wouldn't budge.

"Inuyasha how heavy are you cause you are really heavy," Kagome tried pulling harder but he grabbed on to the bed posts at the front of the bed.

"Inuyasha let go now common we have to go down stairs get up," she pulled hard but his foot slipped out of her grip and she flew back onto the floor right on her bottom.

"Ouch Inuyasha that hurt and you need to get up now," now Kagome was serious she jumped up onto the bed and jumped right onto Inuyasha.

"Ok Kagome ok ill get up ill get up just get off me," Inuyasha said as he tried to get up from his dent in the bed.

"That's better," Kagome smiled triumphantly as she walked towards the door with Inuyasha right behind her.

When they got downstairs they saw all the kids they had the previous night running around the house.

When they looked out side they saw a group of kids their age running around on a rather small playground.

"Ok kids now who wants to play hide and seek?" asked a little boy standing on top of the slide.

Everyone raised their hands including Kagome since her and Inuyasha were both standing out side now.

"Hey girl who are you?" asked the boy on the slide as he pointed to Kagome.

"Oh hi my name Is Kagome Higurashii and this Is my friend Inuyasha," she said loud enough so everyone could hear her.

"Ya ya we know who the hanyou is he was here a while ago but then ran away, I knew he would be back but I didn't know he would bring such a pretty friend," said the boy looking right at Kagome.

"By the way my name is Hojo and I'm the head kid at this orphanage," he said proudly.

"Nice to meet you so are we going to play the game or not?" asked Kagome.

"Oh ya ok well now were going to play a different game, were going to play team hide and seek so everyone get with a partner," yelled Hojo. "Oh hey Kagome would you be my partner?"

"Well I was going to be partners with Inuyasha," said Kagome looking up at her friend.

"No that's ok you go and be partners with him I don't really feel like playing any ways," said Inuyasha as he sat down on a broken down bench.

"Common half bred you gotta play and I even have a partner for you, hey Kikyou come over here!" Hojo called a little girl over.

Inuyasha was shocked; it was Kikyou, the same girl that had made it possible for him to escape.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyou said as she went up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Kikyou," Inuyasha said to shocked to hug her back.

Kagome stood there almost as shocked as he was.

'_She looks like me but her face is pale and her eyes are empty and gray'_ Kagome thought as she took in Kikyou's lifeless appearance.

"So Inuyasha do you want to be my partner?" Kikyou asked with pleading eyes. Well as pleading as empty gray eyes could get.

"Um is that ok with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya sure I don't mind," she said trying to hold back her sadness and disappointment.

"Ok come over Kagome we can count first," Hojo took Kagome and led her to a big tree in the corner.

After they were done counting they went and found a little girl Rin and a little boy Kohaku hiding behind the slide. After that Inuyasha and Kikyou were found by them and so on.

It was almost sunset by the time they were done so everyone went inside for dinner. On their way inside Hojo kept tying to hold Kagome's hand but she wouldn't let him. Inuyasha was getting really annoyed by this so he decided to walk between them.

"Thanks Inuyasha he was getting really annoying," Kagome said with a relieved sigh.

"Any thing for my best friend," he said as they took seats next to each other at the table for their age group.

Hojo sat on the other side of Kagome which really made Inuyasha mad since he was bugging her.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo whispered.

"What?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

'_what a dumb question I just met him today' _"No not really I just met you," she said thinking he was a total idiot for asking.

"Oh so there's a chance of you liking me later?" he asked hopefully.

"Um ya I guess there always is a chance like that," she said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Ok that's good," Hojo then went back to eating his food.

Kagome sighed. She was in for it here. And she didn't know the half of it.

Kagome looked around the table and saw that Kikyou was sitting diagonal from Inuyasha and was watching his every move.

'_Oh ya that isn't obvious that se likes him'_ Kagome smirked.

When everyone was done they were excused from the table by their guard (every age group has a guard) to go up to their rooms.

Inuyasha and Kagome went silently up to their room in the attic to have another "great" sleep in their uncomfortable beds.

"Good night Inuyasha," Kagome yawned.

"Good night Kagome," Inuyasha yawned.

"Oh hey Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Ya?" Inuyasha said half asleep.

"I think that Kikyou girl likes you," Kagome said.

"Maybe, now go to sleep," Inuyasha rolled over and fell asleep.

"Ok," Kagome did the same but didn't fall asleep right away. She was thinking of what was going to happen if Kikyou got between her and Inuyasha's friendship.

**8080808080808080808080808Timechange808080808080808080808080808080808080**

"Wake up Inuyasha common wake up," Kagome yelled.

"I don't want to," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh common in the eight years I've known you, you have always slept in and for once in your life can you please get up with out me having to drag you out?" Kagome asked with an impatient tone.

"Actually no," he said simply.

Kagome groaned. This was going to take a while.

"Inuyasha you are fourteen years old you need to start waking up by your self," Kagome pulled on his arm but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"Ya and your thirteen and you need to sleep in more and stop waking up so damn early," Inuyasha said into his pillow.

Kagome sighed and stopped pulling on his arm.

"Inuyasha its one o'clock in the after noon," she said as she sat down on her bed.

"Are you serious oh shit I need to get up why didn't you tell me gosh Kagome you need to wake up earlier and tell me these type of things, don't be so lazy," Inuyasha rushed around pulling on his clothes.

"Oh yes ill be sure to only take an hour instead of two trying to wake you up next time," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Good you do that," Inuyasha said as he ran around looking frantically for his missing sock.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha you are suck a dip stick," Kagome said as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey I heard that wait hey look I found my sock," Kagome heard him yell but she pretended not to since she was already half way down the stairs.

"Hey Kagome what took you so long, let me guess Inuyasha," Rin looked at her with a knowing look since this happened every morning.

"Oh Rin how did you know," Kagome said with her very sarcastic voice.

"Oh just a lucky guess so what should we do today?" asked Rin.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Kagome asked sitting down in a chair by her friend Rin. Other then Inuyasha Rin was her best friend. Well her best girl friend. Rin had a boy friend named Kohaku they had known each other since they were in diapers.

"I really have no clue want to go mess with the younger kids?" Rin asked.

"No we did that yesterday and we almost got caught," Kagome leaned back in the chair.

Kagome was one of the prettiest girls there but she didn't have a boy friend per say, there were just a couple of guys that had their eyes on her. Those guys were Hojo (of course), Hiten, and Manten.

Hiten and Manten were brothers and the biggest bullies of the orphanage. They also hung out with Hojo so they picked on Inuyasha a lot but they would stop when Kagome told them too cause they didn't want to make her mad. Some times though they just got out of hand.

"So Rin where is Kohaku?" Kagome asked her.

"He's off somewhere, he was waiting for Inuyasha but he never came down, I don't know why he was surprised," Rin said as the two girls laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha s he came into the room.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about some funny stuff," Kagome covered up.

Inuyasha eyed them suspiciously but he shrugged it off any ways.

"So where Is Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked Rin.

"Have no clue," she simply said.

"Go find him," Kagome shooed him off.

Kohaku was Inuyasha's only friend there other then Kagome and Rin. There was also Kikyou but she had a major crush on him so he really didn't count her.

"Kohaku where the hell are you?" he yelled.

"Well what do we have here?" some one said from behind him. It was Manten, one of the brothers.

"What do you losers want this time?" Inuyasha asked in a usual tone.

"Did you here that Manten I think he just called you a loser," Hiten told his brother.

"No one calls me a loser and gets away with it," Manten was just about to hit Inuyasha right in the face when a female voice spoke up from behind him. Inuyasha waited for the punch but it never came instead the voice spoke.

"And what is the problem here Manten?" Kagome asked very pissed off.

"Oh Kagome um there's no problem we were just walking by," he quickly put his fist down.

"Oh really it looked to me like you were about to hit Inuyasha here," she said tapping her foot.

"No of course not Kagome we would never do any thing to make you mad," Hiten went up and went on one knee in front of Kagome.

"Please forgive us?" he begged.

"Ok but I better not catch you messing with him again or I really will be mad got it?" Kagome let them off easy.

"Got it," the brothers said in unison as they walked off to mind there own business.

"I could have taken them by myself you know," Inuyasha said as he walked on.

"Oh come on Inuyasha I saved your butt back there," Kagome said following them.

"Ya maybe but I still could have taken them," Inuyasha said not letting his dignity fall.

"Ok sure I know but you can at least say thank you or something," Kagome pouted as she stood I one place.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned around to look at her.

"Ok fine thank you Kagome for saving my butt," he said.

"Your very welcome," Kagome giggled as she went up to him to give him a hug. The only thing for him to do was to hug her back.

"Now go find Kohaku and don't get into trouble," she warned him.

"Yes mother," he said sarcastically as he walked off to find Kohaku.

Kagome walked back to go talk some more with Rin but on her way three people seemed to block her way.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo said with Hiten and Manten behind him.

"I'm sorry if these two idiots caused you any trouble earlier," he said as he came closer to her.

"Um its no problem just make sure they don't bother me or Inuyasha again," Kagome said as she tried to get by but they wouldn't let her.

"What to you guys want?" asked Kagome.

"All we want is to see you and talk to you and apologize for what happened earlier," Hiten spoke up from behind Hojo.

"Well that's nice and well you saw me, talked to me, and apologized so there is no reason to further this conversation," Kagome said flipping her hair as she walked passed them but they blocked her way again.

"Listen Kagome I was-," Hojo didn't get to finish his sentence because Rin had seen what was going on and ran up to help Kagome.

"Hey Hojo, Hiten, Manten I think you guys need to leave Kagome alone before it gets serious," she threatened.

"Oh ya and what are you gonna do about it?" Hiten asked.

"Would you like to stick around and find out?" Rin asked raising an eye brow.

"Oh come on guys we don't need to waste our time," Hojo said and they all walked off in a huff.

"Ya that's what I thought," Rin yelled after them.

"Thanks again Rin for the help," Kagome said and sighed.

"Any time girl," Rin said. "Lets go find the boys alright?"

"Ok lets go," Kagome and Rin went off to find Inuyasha and Kohaku.

**Ok chapter done finally. aren't you guys glad I wrote it lol. 8 pages. not to bad if you ask me. ok well I have an announcement that is kind of obvious but:**

**WHISPER INTO A CRY (wiac) IS NO LONGER ON HOLD! YAY. so review ppl or else.**


	14. Parents,a kiss,Friendships to last

Hey sorry for the delay but some probs came up at home needed some time. So heres your very long awaited chapter.

**Chapter 15**

**Parents, a Kiss, and a Friendship to last.**

"Hey babe," Kohaku said as he gave Rin a quick kiss and rapped his arms around her waste.

"We have been looking for you everywhere where have you been?" Rin asked as she kissed him back.

"Just walking around waiting for this lump to get out of bed before dinner," he said as they all laughed except Inuyasha.

"Hey I just don't wake up early like you losers do!" Inuyasha said pouting crossing his arms.

"Yeah sure you don't Inuyasha, sure," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha just sat there putting while the rest of them laughed. Once everyone had calmed down they all went out side into the cold winter air to sit on the swings until dinner was ready for them. Kagome and Rin were on the only swings on their side of the field and Inuyasha, pushing Kagome, and Kohaku, pushing Rin, were trying not to get hit.

"Wow it's not that cold out here for this time of winter," Rin said as she swung passed Kagome.

"Ya I know I hope it snows later today I was hoping for a snowball fight," she smirked and Inuyasha as he pushed her harder. "Hey watch it."

Just as Kagome finished her sentence little snowflakes started to fall. Not hard but just a little bit here and there.

Everything was going good until someone threw a football out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha in the side. Of course he didn't move or any thing but he did go to look at it, which made him get hit in the process by the swing Kagome was on and plow right into the lightly snow covered ground.

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome ran over to him lying on the ground almost knocked out.

"I think I'm ok." He said totally dazed.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry I didn't know you got distracted or else I would have stopped myself I'm so sorry here let me help you out!" Kagome rushed to say as she helped Inuyasha stand up by putting his arm over her shoulder.

Kagome sat Inuyasha on one of the seats outside while he snapped back.

"How the hell did I get hit with that football?" Inuyasha asked Kagome looking at Kohaku and Rin's concerned looks by the swings.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha I thought you were watching and then I feel the seat hit something and then-" Kagome got cut off by Inuyasha holding up his hand.

"Whoa Kagome calm down I'm fine don't worry it wasn't your fault it was who ever threw the damn football," he looked around and then looked back at Kagome still concerned.

"Kagome don't worry ill be fine I'm a hanyou I can take a hit," Inuyasha reassured her.

"Ok lets go back," Kagome, said walking back to the swings with him following her.

All of a sudden while they were walking back they heard laughing from somewhere close by.

"Did you see that, that was priceless," Hojo said trying to talk and stand up and talk at the same time while cracking up almost rolling on the floor. And of course Hiten and Manten were laughing by his side.

"What's so funny," Kagome yelled pissed off.

"Kagome come on you have got to say that was pretty funny!" Hojo laughed. "Why don't you hang out with me? I wont get beat up by a swing."

At that the three of them started laughing even harder and Manten even fell over onto the ground.

"Did you even see that?" Hiten asked her.

"Yes I did and it was mean, and cruel, and not funny at all," Kagome scolded.

"Kagome we were just messing around," Hojo puffed out his chest. "I cant help it if I want to impress a sexy girl."

"Well impressing me by making fun of my **best friend** isn't exactly the way to go," Kagome pointed a finger in his face. "That is so not cool."

"Chill Kago--," Hojo didn't get to finish Kagome poked him in the chest.

"No way am I ever going to hang out with you losers, you can't even compare to Inuyasha you slime bag," Kagome poked him harder. "And you also need to learn how to talk to a girl before you even try to pick up one."

She turned around and started walking back to her friends. But before she reached to far she turned back to Hojo and looked him in the eye.

"Asshole!"

Hojo and his 'crew' stood there in shock. Kagome had yelled at them before but never like this. Did she actually just call Kouga that?

"Oh this is so not over," Kouga was angry and stomped inside.

Kagome smirked and flipped her hair and walked over to the swings. Inuyasha just stood there in as much shock as the rest.

'_DAMN KAGOME! I didn't think she had it in her to do something like that.'_ He just stood there in shock that Kagome just made Hojo look like a total ass.

"Wow Kagome I didn't know you had it in you!" Rin exclaimed in total awe of Kagome. "I would have just gone up and slapped him but that's just me."

Kagome laughed looking at her friends' amazed expression. Then suddenly the bell for dinner rang but it wasn't yet dinner. Confused, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Kohaku went inside to see what was happening.

They walked in to see the head mistress waiting for them to get inside.

"Ok shut up you little nuisance, there is a couple coming today to look for a kid to adopt and I want all of you to behave so they will take one of you buggers out of here and I get money for you ok?" he snarled.

"Yes Ma'am," they all said at the same time.

"Ok now get ready and go play somewhere out of my site but inside," she said as she excused them.

"I wonder what the family will be like," Rin wondered.

"I don't care as long as they don't take me anywhere," Inuyasha said as he sat down in one of the chairs in the main hall.

"Ya I don't want to eave you guy either," Kagome said also sitting in a chair.

"Ya me neither but wouldn't it be awesome to have a real family to have someone who loves you and takes care of you like you've always dreamed or seen in movies?" Rin said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I guess but I would be leaving you guys behind and that wouldn't feel right especially you Rin how could I be happy when I'm in a comfy bed and your still here suffering I just couldn't do that could you?" Kohaku looked towards Rin for n answer.

"Well –uh- I guess –erm- no," she struggled then whispered her answer.

They all sat there in silence when they heard the door open and the 'witch' as they call her show the couple the little ones first. The parents were always looking for a little one. They hardly or never even had a chance to look at the bigger kids.

But this couple was different they came into the room Kagome and the rest of them were sitting in and looked around curious.

They couple looked fine cut. They wore smooth ironed cloths. The cloths were business cloths so they were probably rich. The woman looked around curious while the man stood stiff in his place.

"Hello how are you kids today?" the woman walked over to the group and smiled.

"As good as we can I guess," Inuyasha shrugged it off.

"Nice to meat you ma'am I'm Kagome this is Inuyasha, she's Rin, and he is Kohaku," Kagome said smiling.

The man looked passed everyone and straight to Kagome. "You look just like--," he didn't get to finish his wife interrupted him to greet all the children.

"Nice to meat you too Kagome same to all of you," she seemed interested in Kagome and walked away with a smile.

"Kagome are you crazy what the fuck was that about?" Inuyasha yelled when the couple was out of sight.

"It's not my fault, she was nice and I wanted to be polite," Kagome told him back.

"That was a little too polite don't you think," Inuyasha more stated then asked.

"Well pardon me if I just wanted to be nice and who cares if I'm nice to them it's my choice," Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Ya its ok to be nice if you want to be taken out of this place and never see us again," Inuyasha barked back.

"What if I want to leave I don't want to be stuck in this dump my whole life you can if you want to though," Kagome yelled almost as loud as she could standing up to make a point.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked, and Rin and Kohaku just looked from each other to Kagome and back to Inuyasha. After Inuyasha got hold of himself he scowled at Kagome and stood up to meet her view.

"Fine go and leave with those people I would much rather you be with them then here anyway and apparently that's what you want too so why would I want you here with me anyway!" Inuyasha yelled just as loud.

Kagome stared at him so shocked she lost her voice in her throat.

'_Oh my god what have I said? What have I done? I didn't mean to-' _Kagome thought as she rushed to get her voice back.

"Inuyasha I didn't-"Kagome started to say but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Just---I don't even want to talk----I hope your happy with you----family," Inuyasha said with his head down as he walked up the stairs to their attic room.

Kagome looked at her two friends left in the room. They were both stuck with words.

"I didn't mean it like that I was just frustrated I just-" Kagome sighed and fell on the chair closest to her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said either you both were just caught in an angry moment and by those people skipping over him like that reminded him of what he is and that he will probably never get out of here until he turns 18, I feel bad for him," Kohaku said as he held Rin protectively around the waste.

"Ya why don't you go talk with him Kagome it will make him fell better," Rin said as she and Kohaku walked out of the room.

Kagome sighed again and got up and slowly walked up the stairs to her room. When she got there the door was closed so she knocked on the door two times. No answer. So she tried again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Still no answer. Kagome knocked on the door a little louder.

"Inuyasha? Please open the door or I will just come in," Kagome waited a little until she was tired of waiting. "Ok I'm coming in."

Kagome opened the door to find Inuyasha not inside. She looked around trying to see where he could have gone, and then she noticed the window was open.

"How did he get the bars off?" Kagome asked herself. "Oh well."

Kagome looked out the window towards the ground.

"I don't care if he's hanyou or not he would not survive and drop like that were up like five stories," she said looking around the snow for any signs of movement or someone dropping from the building. None. But the snow was falling harder and it might have been covered up, but there would be some kind of disturbance right.

Kagome decided that he didn't go down, so the only possible way to go was…up?

"Why the hell would he go on the roof?" Kagome asked herself as she carefully climbed onto the windowsill being careful all the while now to slip.

Kagome stood with her back to the open snow and trying to scoot her way to the drainpipe to see if she could climb her way up that. Once she reached it she felt it and soon found out it was quite slippery.

"Ok lets do this Kagome you can do this, if he's not up here you can just wait for someone to notice the window and that your gone………oh I really don't want to do this," she turned to go back but stopped. "This is for Inuyasha its not for your self now you can do this."

She carefully grabbed onto the pole and started to climb. She was half way up the pole when her figures slipped she lost balance and slid down the pole. She was smart enough though to grab onto the ledge she was previously standing on and hold her grip on it so she was handing five stories up in the air the only thing keeping her from falling was her grip on the ledge.

'_Oh my god oh my god oh my god I'm going to fall and brake my skull and die and then there wont be any new home for anybody to worry about' _Kagome thought as tears started to go down her face and fall down to the snowy floors as she hung there and cried.

"What am I doing here anyways Inuyasha probably isn't even up here and I just killed myself for nothing," she started to cry even harder. "Someone please help me." Kagome whispered to no one.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME I'M SLIPPING," she felt her fingers slipping from the icy cement. "I CANT HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

"Kagome?" she heard someone ask from up above. She looked up to find Inuyasha looking down at her confused.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as she slipped even more and she let out a scream.

"What are you doing up here you could kill your self!" Inuyasha told her like she was safe up there with him and not hanging on for dear life.

"Ya no kidding now can you please help me up before I fall?" Kagome's tears would have been free falling but her face was frozen numb by the icy wind.

"Let me think about it for a while and ill get back to you," Inuyasha turned and she could no longer see him. "Buh bye now."

"INUYSHA PLEASE HELP-," she didn't finish her sentence and her grip let out and she began to fall letting out a blood-chilling scream.

Right when she thought she was done for Kagome felt a warm hand grip her own and pull her up towards safety.

Kagome sat there out of breath on the roof by Inuyasha open eyed at the thought that she almost fell to her death.

Kagome put her head in her arms and cried like her puppy that she just got for Christmas ran away.

"Come on Kagome you don't think I would let you fall did you?" Inuyasha tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she quickly shook him off and cried even harder.

Inuyasha looked at her with a sad expression. He didn't know that she would respond to his little "joke" this way.

'_Damn am I stupid or what now look she's crying' _Inuyasha t there not knowing what to do next.

"Kagome I-I'm sorry, I wasn't really going to let you fall wha-what were you doing up here anyway you could have died," Inuyasha tried comforting her but she kept pushing him away and quivering at his touch like she was scared.

"That was not funny do you even no how scared I was," Kagome said in a deep angry voice her bangs covering her eyes.

"K-Kagome I am so sorry I wear I didn't men for you to get this scared please don't be mad I'm so sorry," Inuyasha said begging her to forgive him. He had never seen her this mad.

"Inuyasha I just want to be left alone can you please just go," she said crying even more.

Inuyasha just sat there, he would sit there until she was feeling better and he would take her back inside.

"Kagome you are my best friend ever the only friend I have really ever had, my first friend, do you really think I would really let you fall I mean there's nothing you could do to make me that mad as to let you fall or get hurt any way, I will always be there to catch you when you fall," Inuyasha said trying to calm her down.

Kagome looked up at him. She was still crying and looked so pissed off it could kill but it seemed to be working a little not much but at least some.

"Kagome I would never do anything to cause you harm not anything," Inuyasha went on trying to make her go back to the normal Kagome he lo-. Wait he didn't love her she's his best friend he can't love her besides even If he did she would never love him back. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

Kagome seemed to calm down some and didn't look as mad but was still crying.

"Inuyasha you will always be my best friend and my first friend also but I need some time to come back from this, it was really scary I thought I was going to die or get hurt I was about to let go I even slipped before you grabbed me," she started to cry even harder.

"Kagome don't you trust me?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

Kagome gasped.

"Yes," Kagome said suddenly forgetting about ever being angry.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome said looking at him confused.

"I got you to stop crying and it doesn't seem like your mad now does it?" he said sticking his tongue at her.

"Oh why you," Kagome said tackling Inuyasha into the snow and rolling on the roof.

"Kagome stop," Inuyasha said laughing.

"Not until you fight back," Kagome said giggling.

Kagome and Inuyasha rolled around the roof until they hit the chimney and Kagome slipped and fell on Inuyasha their lips touching for a moment, but that moment seemed to last forever as they lay there stunned. Kagome quickly got up and walked over to the edge.

"I think we should go back inside," Kagome said still wide-eyed.

"Uh sure yeah, yeah we should," Inuyasha said as wide eyed as Kagome if not wider.

When they were inside Kagome quickly went into her bed covers and tried to act like she was going to sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked still recovering from past events.

"Uh yeah?" Kagome asked wishing she had just acted asleep.

"Um never mind," Inuyasha got into his bed and lay faced away from Kagome.

Kagome faced the other way so their backs were to each other.

The same thought kept going through both their minds.

What did that kiss just mean?

**Well there's the chapter and its not so bad if I do say so myself. Well plz review and tell me what you think. I think I did well for my schedule being as it is. Well there it is and ill try to get another chapter in before school starts. Till next time keep it real,**

**-Alissa **


	15. Parents,a kiss,Friendships to last prt2

Well I got right on this chapter. So no complaining about updates now. Ok here's some shout out to my faithful reviewers I have left.

**I-read-2-much: (I read to much too lol) thanks for the compliment. Ya I just was tired of writing and writing and nothing happening so there they kissed it might have been by accident but hey a kiss is a kiss right?**

**_CHARACTER INFORMATION_: um yeah to explain some things that will help your confusion if you have any. Hojo is rude and likes Kagome like Kouga does in the anime so think of him like that. And Kohaku is kinda like the Miroku in the anime and Rin well Rin is like a wilder Sango .lol. Yeah they are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I hate when people write those long ass disclaimers that go on and on and on about their personal life and what they like and don't like and well yeah they just don't have any point to them they go on and on and they talk forever without getting to the point. What are you looking at? I don't own Inuyasha so shut up already.**

**Chapter 16, **

**Parents, a kiss, and a friendship to last (part 2)**

Kagome woke up of course before Inuyasha but this morning she didn't bother to we him up. She didn't know why but she felt weird now waking him up. Then she remembered what happened on the roof and she eminently fell back on her bed. He covered her face with her hands.

"What have I done? I cant believe that happened, maybe it was just a dream," Kagome touched her lips, she could still feel his on hers. "A really real dream."

Kagome shook her head.

"But it felt so good, wait what am I saying I cant be saying this about my best friend," kagome shook her head even harder. She had to get out of this room and stop thinking about Inuyasha but what ever he did she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Kagome what's wrong? You look so troubled did something happen with you and Inuyasha are you guys still talking?" Rin asked concerned.

"Um yeah something did happen, and I'm not sure if we are still talking," Kagome said. She knew Rin was talking about being in a fight but she was saying the truth.

"Oh my gosh Kagome what happened was the fight that bad?" Rin asked amazed.

"Oh worse then you know Rin," Kagome said sitting down; she didn't feel like telling anyone yet especially since she hasn't even talked to Inuyasha about it.

Rin stood looking quizzically at Kagome. What in the seven hells happened to them up there? Whatever happened Rin was determined to find out.

Kagome sat down thinking about if she should talk to Inuyasha or not.

"Hey hun," Kohaku said rapping his arms around Rin's waste.

"Hey," Rin said dazed still looking at Kagome.

"What's buggin you?" Kohaku asked.

"Its Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome told me something happened between them and now they might not be talking," Rin said sadly.

"Well that's not good maybe I can talk to Inuyasha when we wakes up," Kohaku was about to make a smart-ass comment about Inuyasha sleeping in but decided this was not the time.

Attic Room

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the sun shining through the window he had worked hard to get the bars off.

'_Window…roof…KAGOME!_' Inuyasha just then remember what had happened between them on the roof.

"Oh shit hey by the way, where is Kagome?" he asked himself as he looked to find Kagome not in her bed. "I guess I'm not up as early as I thought, why didn't she wake me up?"

Inuyasha just shrugged it off and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys what's up?" Inuyasha said walking towards his friends. When he saw Kagome his heart stopped. Why was he acting so weird around her all of a sudden? Was it because of their 'accident'? Maybe.

"Hey Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Kohaku.

"Uh yeah sure," Inuyasha said raising his eyebrow.

Kohaku led Inuyasha into another room.

"Inuyasha it has reached me that something happened between you and Kagome and now you two might not be talking. What really did happen to cause such a thing?" Kohaku asked.

"Nothing we just had an argument and well maybe Kagome thought I was still mad ill talk to her later ok?" Inuyasha looked at Kohaku and he just nodded.

"Ok good then lets go back ok," Inuyasha walked back without waiting for Kohaku.

Inuyasha sat down on the other side of the table Kagome was sitting at now and didn't look up to her once afraid of what look she would give him.

Inuyasha's POV

I want to look up and tell Kagome its ok that I don't care about what happened but I just cant, I want to so bad but cant. What if she gets mad at me for bringing it up? Or even worse what if she starts asking questions? I can just hear her now asking me questions like why didn't you break it off sooner? Or something like that.

I just couldn't handle an argument over something like that. She probably hates me now. I don't know why but some how I feel like that kiss is my fault and the fact that we aren't talking is on me.

I can't deal with this.

Normal POV

But little did he know that Kagome was wishing the same thing only she saw it a little different.

Kagome's POV

I wonder how Inuyasha is taking this. I don't dare look up. What if he sees me and gets the wrong idea from me looking at him? He might think I lied out gulp kiss. It did feel warm and smooth like warm hot chocolate going down your thought. AND IT WAS BARELY EVEN A KISS! I can't stand this I barely kiss him and I feel so…free? What am I saying? I don't like Inuyasha and I didn't like that kiss. Or did I?

I just don't know anymore my mind has been full of clouds since my lips touched his. I didn't even have a dream. I'm so confused. I want to ask him about it but what if he gets mad and starts yelling at me and…I just couldn't handle a argument over something like this its not worth losing a friend.

And what if he starts accusing me of likening it because I didn't get up right away? I couldn't bare him asking me those questions when I'm still asking myself the same ones.

I'm SO CONFUSED!

Normal POV

Kohaku and Rin sat looking back and forth at their friends. When they realized they both were just ignoring the other they decided to take action.

"Ok well me and Rin have some reading to get done that we have been wanting to get done so we will see you guys later were off to our lousy excuse of a library," Kohaku got up and walked out Rin saying a quick goodbye and following him to the "library".

All that was left in the room was Inuyasha and Kagome. They didn't move an inch as they still sat there. The only sound was the sound of Kagome's couch because she was in a very uncomfortable silence.

'_Well here goes nothing'_ Inuyasha thought as he gathered up his courage he had and took a deep breath and decided to be the first one to talk. This was just to damn uncomfortable.

"So Kagome um why aren't we talking to each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking up quickly to Inuyasha surprised and not expecting him to say anything.

"Kohaku said that something happened between us and we might not be talking?" Inuyasha said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah um," Kagome tried to find the words to say but none came to mind. '_Damn Rin'_.

"So what really did you tell Rin?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"You know exactly what happened but I didn't tell Rin anything only that something happenedI didn't know if you wanted to talk to me anymore," Kagome said looking back down at her shoes.

Inuyasha was shocked.

"Why would I not want to talk to you," Inuyasha leaned forward in interest to what she was going to say.

"You know, I thought after well what happened last night that you would be mad at me and not want to talk to me," Kagome said looking at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I damn well don't know what you're talking about Kagome how can I know what your talking about if you don't tell me?" Inuyasha asked not realizing that she was talking about the kiss.

"THE KISS INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Good thing there was no one around to hear her.

Inuyasha sat there. This time he was lost for words. He finally gathered himself and spoke.

"Kagome I- I don't know what to say," Inuyasha told her looking at her face. (Intelligent isn't he lol)

"Kagome I would never stop talking to you I was just a little um," Inuyasha searched for the right word but Kagome found it for him.

"Stunned?" she said kind of a question.

"Yeah I was and I didn't know what to say I thought you were mad at **me**," Inuyasha said now looking into Kagome's eyes since she was now looking up.

"Mad at **you**? Why would I be mad at **you**?" Kagome looked at him confused when he didn't answer she went on. "I was the one that, you know, fell on you."

"It just thought it was my fault somehow, it just felt like it," Inuyasha looked right into her eyes. There he saw worry, sadness, and maybe love? No it couldn't be…could it?

"It wasn't your fault, I finally see now that it wasn't my fault either, it just happened," Kagome said deciding that's what she was going to stick with.

"Ok so are we good again?" Inuyasha asked sticking out his hand. "Best friends?"

"Best friends forever and always," Kagome shook his hand and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled and it went back to being quiet. This time it wasn't a uncomfortable quiet it was a quiet to enjoy each others company.

"Inuyasha how about we don't mention this or what this was about to anyone ok?" Kagome didn't want anyone to know about this any time soon.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked off to go join their friends in what ever they were doing.

With Rin and Kohaku

"Hey Kohaku what do you think happened between Kagome and Inuyasha?" Rin asked him.

"I don't know but they both seemed pretty flustered," he said to her as they sat there in the little library that the orphanage supplied them.

"What ever happened must have been really bad," Rin continued.

"Or really good," Kohaku said giving a mischievous look at Rin.

"What are you getting at?" she asked glaring at him.

"I'm just saying, they have been best friends since they can practically remember, and they have spent most of their time together ever since so why is it so impossible that they have developed feeling for each other," he said with the same look in his eye.

"Kohaku!" Rin said knocking him upside the head. (A/N; I do that to my lil bro when he says something boyish cough cough)

"What! I was just saying what I was thinking," he raised his hands in defense.

"Well get your mind out of the gutter," she laughed.

Kohaku laughed with her as they went back to reading the book they were just reading together.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Where can they be?" Kagome asked thin air.

"Well they said they would be in the library," Inuyasha said thinking that she was asking him.

"I know that baka, do you really think that they would go where they said they were?" Kagome asked as they walked into the library and saw Kohaku and Rin sitting together reading a book.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.

"Oh shush yourself," Kagome said running up to Rin and tapping her shoulder.

"Oh hey Kagome did you and Inuyasha sort things out?" Rin asked.

"Yeah really how did you sort it out?" Kohaku asked getting an elbow in the side from Rin.

"Kohaku shut up! We talked about that!" Rin scolded.

"Uh did we miss something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No nothing of course not just Kohaku being an idiot," Rin said a little to quickly for her own good.

Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other weird looks, not knowing what went on but not really going to push it.

"Ok whatever you say, me and Inuyasha are going to go see if anything new is going to happen," Kagome said turning around and walking away with Inuyasha following her still looking back at Kohaku like he was crazy.

"So lets go see if we can get anything new happening from 'head mistress'," Kagome rolled her eyes at what they had to call her.

"Yeah maybe shell be in a good mood since supposedly as word going around has it hat the parents that came yesterday adopted someone," Inuyasha said not to happy.

"Are you serious?" Kagome yelled so wide eyed you'd thing she just got run through.

"Yeah that's what I heard but damn Kagome you don't have to yell," Inuyasha said covering his delicate ears.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm sorry," Kagome said standing in spot not showing any emotions hardly at all.

"Its ok Kagome my its not like my ears fell off or something," he said getting worried that she might cry.

"Its not that its—well—its just that I didn't mean to get adopted I just meant to be nice—I guess you were right," Kagome looked down her bangs hiding her eyes. "I should have listened to you."

"Kagome—I—its probably not you its probably a little kid," Inuyasha tried to cheer her up but it didn't really seem to be working this time.

"No both of us know its me, she was so interested I should have seen it but I didn't and now I wont ever see you again," Kagome started to cry as Inuyasha's heart tore when he heard her say this. He felt so empty for some reason.

"Kagome calm down we don't know that yet so lets just try and find out some news ok?" he tried to help her mood but still couldn't help the aching in his stomach as he heard what she said over and over in his head.

"Ok this time I really hope your right," Kagome said as she walked on trying to act normal.

"Oh Kagome dear there you are," a voice said from behind them.

"Head mistress what are you doing out here in the hall?" Kagome asked.

"Oh don't be silly I was looking for you dear girl come with me," she said giving a really dirty look to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused, but then it clicked for both of them. Kagome ran back to Inuyasha and hugged him like she would never see him again which is what both of them were thinking.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said into his shirt. "So sorry."

"Its ok Kagome your not leaving ill see you again do you hear me, I will see you again ok," he reassured her hugging her back and digging his head into her shoulder.

Kagome started to cry. She didn't want to leave her friends. Kagome let go and looked up to Inuyasha and cried even harder.

"Bye," she said as she turned around and went with the head mistress.

"Bye," Inuyasha said even though she couldn't hear him. He put his head down in depression. He would never be happy again.

He had lost his father, mother, his lost half brother hated him and had never even tried to look for him, and now he would never get to see his best friend he ever had again.

Inuyasha walked away to go up stairs and sit in his bed to rot and die, there was nothing for him to wake up for anymore.

Kagome walked with her head mistress to her office still crying.

"Go in there they are waiting for you dear," she led Kagome to the door.

Kagome thought she would be sick if the head mistress said one nicer thing to her. Or it was from the fact that she would be leaving forever.

Kagome walked into the door after she had calmed down and sat down in a chair.

"Hello Kagome dear would you like to come with us-,"

Ok guys there's the chapter there. I thought I would make it a cliffhanger HAHA! You'll just have to wait until next time to see what happens. You'll never guess lol.


	16. Decisions and Confessions

Ok well here's the next chapter. Not really in a good mood but there's nothing else to do but write or else I will completely go insane without anything to do because school hasn't started yet and I live away from my friends and well I cant drive.

**Oh yeah here's some shout outs:**

**Kikyou61853: oh well yeah it was actually Kagome's mom lol but yeah Inuyasha's died too. It's cool that you reread it. Thank you.**

**ANNA (puppygirl25 hotmail . com) : Thank you for reviewing it means a lot.**

**Inukag101: Hey calm down lol here more story.**

**Chapter 17**

**Decisions**

"Hello Kagome dear would you like to come with us?" The lady she met the previous day smiled at her.

Kagome tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry we never got to introduce ourselves, I am Mrs. Sakamoto (A/N: have I used this name? Its in the spelling check dictionary) and this is my husband Mr. Sakamoto," she said as she pointed to the man Kagome had seen her with earlier.

"Uh hi," Kagome said bowing to the man. The last name just sounded like royalty.

"No need to bow young lady, not now anyway," Mr. Sakamoto told her in his rich guy accent. They were definitely loaded.

"Excuse me if you don't mind telling me who you are?" Kagome asked.

"We are the owners of Sakamoto Industries," Mrs. Sakamoto said with a big smile on her face as Kagome's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh even an orphan like me has heard of that company and you own it?" Kagome asked getting their nods. "Why are you adopting me you could get any kid in all of Japan?"

"Oh dear we are because I see light in your eyes, perfect for running our business" she laughed.

"ME?" Kagome yelled not even noticing she did. "Me run a business but why, how?"

"Well we have been looking for a child to take over our business when we pass on early because we want them to be prepared and see we cant have kids so we went looking and I saw you and I knew that you were the one when you just brightened up to us," Mrs. Sakamoto smiled at Kagome's behavior.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sakamoto but I could never run a business and I could never take that job on I mean I don't think I would be good at that type of thing," Kagome quickly tried to make excuses.

"Kagome can I talk to you for a minute girl to girl?" Mrs. Sakamoto asked as she led her into another room. "Kagome what is really bugging you?"

"Well you both seem like really nice people and your offer is so generous but I just have a good friend here that I knew before we were ever here and I really don't want to leave him here alone cause I'm his only friend really," Kagome talked as fast as she could.

"I see well true love never lies and I would hate to break that," as she said this Kagome blushed.

"No its not love I mean I love him as a friend but I'm not IN love with him," Kagome sputtered out.

"I see well what ever you see in him I wouldn't want to keep your friendship apart," Mrs. Sakamoto smiled again.

"I'm so sorry but I just cant leave I would love to but I just cant leave my friend," Kagome explained.

"No need to explain further but Kagome, if you deiced if you ever want to stay with us if you get into a tight spot then our doors our always open to a girl like you and maybe if you think about it you will consider the job if you'd like," she said as she started walking back to her husband. "There will always be the opportunity and I will be waiting for you ok."

Kagome nodded and walked back with her.

"So what's going to happen now sweet heart?" Mr. Sakamoto asked his wife.

"I think Kagome will be our heir but not today honey," she said as she and her husband walked to the front door.

"Thank you head mistress I think we will be back," she said and walked out into the snowy weather.

"Thank you Mrs. Sakamoto, Mr. Sakamoto," the head mistress bowed and closed the door.

"Good job Kagome they might be back good now I'm gonna land big bucks," she said as she walked up to Kagome and patted her head. "You're excused from chores for a week."

"Cool," Kagome smiled as she ran off to find Inuyasha and tell him the news.

WITH INUYASHA WHILE KAGOME'S LITTLE TALK IS GOING ON   
Inuyasha lay up in his room on his bed face down. What was he supposed to do now? 

"Just great just great I lose my best friend to rich snobs," he blurted into the pillow.

"Inuyasha?" someone asked behind him.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha turned around shocked. He thought she got adopted along time ago.

"Hey um can I talk to you?" Kikyou asked in her lifeless voice.

"Yeah I have nothing better to do," Inuyasha slumped his shoulders as he sat up.

"Inuyasha I was sent into foster care and now I'm back here but while I was in foster care I realized I really like you Inuyasha and I missed you," she said as she sat down on Kagome's bed and faced him.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't miss Kikyou at all while she was gone, hell he didn't even think about her at all until know.

"Kikyou I don't know what to say," he said.

"Well think about it Inuyasha when we were really little you had liked me and I had liked you, remember, you were my first love and I yours doesn't that mean something to you?" she asked him.

"That was a long time ago Kikyou and I don't really feel that way anymore I don't know what to feel," Inuyasha explained to her.

"Inuyasha what are you telling me? Do you like that Kagome girl that looks like me?" she asked him desperate.

"No were just friends, best friends," Inuyasha sighed; he didn't want to think about it.

"Ok well ill leave you to think about it," Kikyou said as she left the room. "We could run away together."

Inuyasha sat there and thought about what she had said.

"Run away together?" he asked himself. He didn't have anything here anymore.

Just as he finished his thought he heard someone running up the stairs. Probably Rin or someone asking where Kagome was, it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Inuyasha!" he heard someone yell.

"Kagome?" he asked thin air.

"Inuyasha guess what!" Kagome burst through the door. "I'm staying."

Kagome screeched as she ran to him and tackled him in a hug onto the bed.

"Kagome I'm so happy," Inuyasha hugged her back not noticing the weird position they were in.

"Me too," Kagome was practically crying again, but she resisted.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked sitting up and making Kagome sit besides him.

Kagome told him the whole story and how nice they were all the way to the head mistress giving her the week off.

"That's awesome Kagome I mean when we get out of this place there's a job for you," Inuyasha said excited still about her staying.

Then Kagome remembered something, her old friends.

"Inuyasha do you remember our friends at my old house?" Kagome asked.

"Kinda of why?" Inuyasha tried to remember anything from his past.

"Well I do and I remember promising them that I would go back and find them," she said as if she was there the day before.

"Kagome they probably don't even remember," Inuyasha tried to explain.

"No Inuyasha I promised and I have to keep that promise if they remember or not even if they are not there anymore I promised and I have to try," Kagome said making up her mind.

"Ok Kagome as soon as we get out I will take you back and we will see," Inuyasha promised.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'm glad I didn't leave," Kagome told him.

"Hey Kagome you never told me what you told her to let you stay, you just said that you told her something and she understood so she let you stay," Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh I told her that I had a friend here that I have known wince before I was ever here and that I wanted to stay here for that friend and I couldn't leave him behind no matter what they offered," she blushed slightly.

"Kagome you gave up that offer for me?" he asked wide eyed.

"Um yeah is that a bad thing?" she asked puzzled by his out burst, she expected a thank you not this.

"Well no but that was an opportunity of a lifetime no of twelve lifetimes and you gave it up just to make me happy?" he tried to make since out of it all but it wasn't working.

"Nope," Kagome replied.

"But you just said-," Inuyasha started to talk but Kagome cut him off.

"I said I gave it up for a friend not just because of your happiness, even though that was part of it, I turned them down because even if I had all the money and nice stuff and people that adored me I would never really be happy because I wouldn't have any real friends and I realized I would never be happy again if I wasn't with you," Kagome explained.

"You wouldn't be happy without me?" asked puzzled still.

"Inuyasha think about it, you were one of my first friends and my best friend since I was five and as far as I know you saved my life, and stuck with me through my complaining, took care of me, stood up for me, fought for me, and saved my life again multiple times, and are miserable without me," she added the last part and smiled which made him smile, leave it to Kagome. "Of course I would never be happy without you, I wouldn't be here to even be happy if it weren't for you, as far as I'm concerned I owe you my life."

"Kagome you owe me nothing, you made my life pleasant and I don't have so many nightmares since I met you, you were my first friend ever, and the first person to look at me and not scream, you stood up for me, put up with my stubborn ass, changed my way I looked at everything, and got me thinking that maybe just maybe I'm not as useless as everyone made me feel," Inuyasha looked up at Kagome to see her with tears on the brink of coming out. "As far as I know I own you my life cause you turned it around."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Inuyasha and you aren't useless at all, as I said you're a lifesaver and a very good traveling partner, and best friend," Kagome gave Inuyasha another hug before going to the door.

Before she opened it she looked back and looked at Inuyasha.

"Mrs. Sakamoto got me thinking though, she asked me one question to make sure if I wanted to stay, she asked me if I really did love you as a friend," Kagome said as she opened the door. Inuyasha sat there in shock. "I told her I always have."

With that Kagome walked out and down the stairs slowly.

The last sentence she said ran over and over again in his head.

"She loves me…as a friend that is but still other then my mom no one has ever had any kind of love towards me," Inuyasha said it to himself to make sure he wasn't going crazy, and he ran to catch up with her.

When he caught up with her she wasn't even half way down the long staircase.

"Kagome did you mean that?" Inuyasha had to make sure.

"Yes Inuyasha I did," she said smiling at him. "You're my best friend and well how couldn't I?"

"Ok well I don't know but Kagome?" Inuyasha got her full attention.

"I love you too," Inuyasha looked at her then said quickly: "as a friend."

"Of course Inuyasha now lets go before the other think we died," she laughed as she ran down the stairs.

Inuyasha felt weird saying that he loved her. Even if it was as a friend, he hadn't said those three words in over half of his life and it just felt weird but it felt a good kind of weird.

"Oh well I bet its nothing I haven't said that in so long that's why it feels so weird," Inuyasha told himself.

'_You know that's not the reason'_

"Who said that?" Inuyasha looked around but no one was there.

'_Your conscience DUH stupid baka'_

"Hey shut up I haven't heard from you in a long time," Inuyasha started to talk back.

'Well your to stupid to hear me until know baka' 

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha yelled at himself.

'Ok well anyways you know that not the reason it feels weird' 

"What does?"

'Saying I love you god what a baka' 

"Hey shut up I got confused," Inuyasha was getting tired of his conscience already.

'_Ok well as I was saying you have feelings for Kagome you know'_

"Well yeah she's my best friend of course I care for her I-I love her as a friend duh," Inuyasha said as he was stating the obvious.

'_I know you love her but are you IN love with her?'_

"No of course not she's just my best friend nothing more and even if I did she wouldn't return my feelings she just thinks of me as her best friend…like family," he told thin air.

'_I think you are in love with her'_

"Your crazy," he yelled at himself.

'Look whose talking to themselves and you call me crazy?' 

"Wait but you talked to me first," he yelled back. "Hello?"

"Oh well I guess he's gone finally," Inuyasha started walking down the stairs.

"Inuyasha are you talking to yourself?" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"No don't worry," Inuyasha called back.

"Ok, hurry up," Kagome giggled.

"Coming," Inuyasha pushed the voice back but he couldn't get what it said out of his head. Did he love Kagome just as a friend or was it something more?

Naw it couldn't be anything serious she's just a friend. Right?

**Ok well there's your chapter, and no Inuyasha is not crazy. We all do that sometime or other. Or at least I do but I don't talk out loud LOL. My friend does though and it creeps me out. I think SHE'S** the one **that's crazy. LOL REVIEW PLZ! And this time I'm not updating unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter so the faster you review the faster I update. Remember FIVE reviews.**

**Thank you. And remember NO update until I get FIVE reviews. That's FIVE not four, FIVE! Thanks a lot ppl.**


	17. Enter Shippo, young orphan

**Ok ppl I'm really really really sorry I didn't update like I said! You don't know how sorry I am! But first of all I moved! And then I wrote it up and I almost had it done when "mysteriously" it got deleted which I have to take up with my stupid brother who will die! And then well I have major writers block! MAJORLY! I NEED SOME HELP!**

**Ok ne ways other then that I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner! (SHOT OTUS ARE ON THE BOTTOM)**

**Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

Enter Shippo young orphan

Kagome and Inuyasha went to find Rin and Kohaku still sitting in the

Library.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha where were you guys?" Rin asked bouncing up from her seat, and running toward Kagome.

"Um actually I got adopted," Kagome said shyly.

"Oh my gods are you serious?" Rin screamed as she burst out in tear.

"Don't worry I told them I couldn't go but you'll never guess who wanted to adopt me," Kagome looked at Rin calm down.

"Who Kagome?" Kohaku asked now walking up.

"The Sakamotos from Sakamoto Industries," Kagome said and Rin went wide eyed.

"Holy shits are you serious now I know your lying," Rin said.

"No I swear its true but I told her that I had to stay here," Kagome convinced Rin.

"Why would you need to stay here?" Rin asked.

"Um I told her that I uh needed to stay here for um my friends, yeah my friends and I couldn't leave them behind," she tried to cover up.

Kohaku looked from Kagome's darting face to Inuyasha blushing and then back to Kagome and new something else was happening he just had to find out.

"Oh Kagome that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said or did for me, I can believe you would rather stay here with us then go and be famous and have a family," Rin burst out in tears again and hugged Kagome.

"Well Rin I would rather be poor and surrounded by good friends then be rich and all alone," Kagome told her and Rin hugged her tighter.

Kohaku looked from Kagome trying to hug Rin back and to Inuyasha blushing even more, now he had to find out what really happened.

"Um Kagome can I talk to you for a minute please?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure," Kagome said nervously.

When they were out of earshot from even Inuyasha Kohaku turned Kagome around and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome what is the real reason for you to stay here other then going with the Sakamotos?" Kohaku asked like it was the easiest question ever to answer. But for Kagome it was the complete opposite.

"What are you talking about Kohaku I told you for my friends!" Kagome stated.

"All of us?" he was cornering her and he could see her frightened face of him finding out that she wasn't thinking of him and Rin when she said no and so he added. "Kagome we all know you care for all of us very much, you are a very loving person but that isn't the reason for you staying is it?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…I don't know," Kagome gave up and plopped down on the floor and looked up to Kohaku's knowing eyes. "I'm not fooling you are I?"

"No," Kohaku laughed.

"Ok well the really reason is that well I told her that I had a very special friend here that I have known since my first memories I can remember and we've been through so much that I just couldn't leave him now I couldn't leave my best friend," she whispered.

"Inuyasha," Kohaku said more then asked he already knew.

"Yes," Kagome sighed.

"And that's all you told her?" he asked.

"I told her the same thing I just told Rin, I would rather be poor and have friends then be rich and be alone," she sighed again and got up off of the floor.

"No one could have said it better Kagome," Kohaku said helping her off the floor.

"Oh yeah and Kohaku?" Kagome had to make sure of something.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Rin, it would break her heart and she would break my arm," Kagome laughed and Kohaku couldn't help laugh at the truth of that.

"I wont don't worry," they laughed all the way over to where Inuyasha and a calm Rin were sitting.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked going up to Kagome.

"The truth," Kagome said and Inuyasha gave her knowing look.

"Ok so Kagome what do you want to do?" Rin asked.

"How about we go outside and sit down for a little while and just enjoy being here," they all nodded and walked outside to site on the benches.

While outside they were very quiet but all of them would have preferred the quiet from what happened next.

"Hey Kagome I heard you got adopted by some rich people but deiced to stay here," Hojo's voice said from somewhere besides Kagome.

"Yeah so what?" Kagome really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Well I just came to appreciate your presents," he said sitting down and rapping his arm around her waste and Inuyasha saw her tense up and got pissed.

"Get your filthy hands off of her she doesn't want you here," Inuyasha yelled at him getting up ready to punch this guys lights out.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it, Kagome I'm so happy you stayed you just couldn't stay away from me for long could you?" he yelled at Inuyasha then turned his attention back on Kagome like he wasn't even there.

Inuyasha was about to say something but got pushed out of the way by no one else but Rin.

"Look here ass hole you need to get your stupid ass out of before I send your bitch punk ass moth in the dirt where it belongs, Kagome doesn't want you here no one wants you here and for your information you filthy son of a bitch she didn't stay here for your sorry ass she stayed here for her friends as in the friends you don't harass her so I you don't want to have any broken bones by the end of the day then I suggest you get your mother fucking body out of here before I do it for you!" Rin screamed at Hojo and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Well, well what do we have here I think we need to wash your mouth out with soap," Hojo laughed.

"Wash this you ass," Rin said pulling back her fist and punching Hojo right in the jaw.

"You crazy bitch just wait you'll get yours," Hojo said getting up off of the dirt and running off.

Everyone stared at Rin frightened, surprised, and amazed.

"That was well damn Rin I'm impressed," Inuyasha sighed.

"You scared the shit out of me girl damn I guess you were serious," Kagome said still wide eyed.

"Wow babe I won't piss you off I guess I didn't think you had it in you," Kohaku said coming up to her and rapping his arms around her waste.

"Well we were having some calm time and he came and ruined it and pissed me off and he had it coming anyway," Rin said whipping the little bit of blood on her knuckle.

Everyone laughed and talked about well what ever they could think of, and the fact that it was funny as hell watching Hojo run off like a little girl. They were all having a great time until the bell rang again for them to come inside.

"God damnit what the hell do they want now?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"We might as well go inside to see what it is lets just not be included this time huh guys?" Kagome said referring to her 'adoption'.

"I second that," Rin laughed and they all walked inside laughing together.

"Now everyone shut up," Head mistress yelled and when no one went quiet she got out a megaphone and yelled. "Ok you little maggots shut up already or no dinner for any of you, that better."

"I hope we don't have to sit threw more couples," Kohaku sighed.

"Yeah really I'm kinda tired of seeing people and there has only been one couple," Inuyasha snickered.

"Now I have an announcement to make you orphans," She yelled and everyone went quiet.

"No duh why else would we be standing here listening to her fat ass," Inuyasha joked and they all tried to hold in laughs.

"Do you have something to say to me Han you?" Head Mistress asked sternly to Inuyasha.

"No ma'am," he said just wanting her to get on with it.

"Alright then, we will be having a new orphan coming any minute and well that it so off with you," she said and got down from her place on a chair and walked into her office slamming the door.

"That was pointless," Kagome said sitting on a run down couch rear by.

"Yeah all that accomplished was to waste our time and bug the hell out of all of us," Rin sighed sitting next to Kagome on the couch.

"But still I wonder what kind of kid is coming," Kagome wondered.

"None of our business unless its older and a bully or something or another dumb ass that follows Hojo around," Inuyasha humped and sat down across from Kagome and Rin.

"Yeah really then he will just follow Kagome around like the rest of them," Kohaku plopped down next to Rin on the small couch.

"What makes you say it's going to be a boy what if it's a girl, and she becomes like our friend?" Rin said just starting an argument but at least it was better then sitting in silence.

"I was just saying cause when do we get parents to give up little girls? They always give up the boys cause the mothers are always hoping for a girl, they don't get it and give the kid up," Kohaku made a sad face.

"I'm sorry Kohaku," Rin said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Naw it's no big deal just me being stupid," he said as he held her like always.

"Anyways guys so what should we do now I mean there is nothing for us to do now is there?" Kagome looked around hoping to find something of interest.

"We could go play a game," Kohaku offered.

"And what game would that be?" Inuyasha asked suspicious.

"We um I don't know we could play that old Clue," he offered again.

"Yeah I suppose we could," Kagome got up to go get the said game.

For a while they sat and they played Clue. Four times they had played and four times Kohaku had won. He was the best at this game, and the reason they had for it was he watch to much CSI on the television they had in the wreck room.

"I think it was Mrs. Scarlet, in the Billiard Room, with the Knife," Kohaku said as Kagome got the little package and opened it to find the same things Kohaku had said inside.

"This isn't fare," Rin pouted.

"I think they should get ride of that little T.V that is in that stupid room with the couches," Inuyasha didn't like to lose. "He watches to much of those stupid shows with the detectives in them."

"Inuyasha it took us almost a year to convince Head Mistress to get us that T.V you aren't going to break it," Kagome said knowing.

"I wasn't going to break it I was…just going to unplug it or something," he said but no one believed him.

"So anyone wan to play again?" Kohaku asked already shuffling the cards.

"No I think I' had enough," Kagome said getting up off of the floor and sitting on the couch.

"I'm tired of losing," Rin said yawning and sitting next to Kagome again.

"Oh no I'm going to beat you if I have to sit here and play this stupid game all day," Inuyasha said as Kohaku passed out cards.

"Very well," Kohaku crossed off things he had on the piece of paper.

"Inuyasha give it up your getting worked up over a children's game," Kagome laughed.

"Kagome I'm, going to beat him if I have to play this stupid child's game I will," he said concentrated on the board.

"What ever," Kagome said then sat upright. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Kagome?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"That noise sounded like a cry," Kagome looked around then heard it again.

"Yeah I did hear it that time," Rin said also sitting upright. "Lets go check it out."

"Boys we'll be right back were going to check something out," Kagome only got silence back because they were to into the game to stop and look for the fear of the other would 'cheat'.

(A/N: How you cheat in Clue is beyond me but my brother always says I do. Even when I have no clue what I did!)

Kagome and Rin walked down the hall hearing the crying getting louder and louder.

"Give it back please," a small voice cried.

"Aw poor baby wants his blanket," someone teased.

"Stop it please give it back," the small voice cried even harder.

Kagome turned a corner and saw two kids about the age of ten holding up a baby blanket from a little boy who only seemed to be around the age of four or five.

"Hey you kids give the little one his blanket back," Kagome yelled.

"What are you gonna do tell on us?" one of them said.

"Yeah what are you gonna do?" the other one mimicked and they laughed as the little kid cried even harder if that was possible.

"Or were going to com over there and give you both nuclear wedgies," Rin said coming around the corner.

"Oh crap its that crazy girl from last time," One of them screamed and the other one ran followed not to long by the other who dropped the blanket.

"Wow you have a reputation," Kagome said to Rin.

"Yeah I get around," she laughed.

"Here you go little guy, what your name?" Kagome said handing him his blanket.

"I'm –sniff- Shippo and –sniff- I'm new here –sniff- and those bullies –sniff- were trying to rip my blanket my momma gave me," he said sadly.

"Oh he's so cute," Kagome whispered to Rin.

"Do you want to come with us we'll protect you from those stupid kids," Rin cooed to the younger boy.

"Sure what's yours names?" h said it the cutest little baby voice.

"Well I'm Kagome and the 'crazy girl' right there is Rin," Kagome introduced.

"Your very pretty Kagome," Shippo said taking Kagome's hand and going with her back to where Inuyasha and Kohaku were.

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Rin asked pretending to be hurt.

"Oh yeah you are too but your weird," Shippo laughed.

"Yeah I try," Rin said as they went to see how the guys would react to their new friend.

**Ok well there you go ppls. And remember I NEED IDEAS AND MAJOR HELP! I'm like really out of ideas I mean my brain is like blocked sooooo bad. Please ne ideas will be greatly appreciated. **

**Inuyasha-backlashwave: Yeah I know huh isn't that cool! Their friendship is really strong!**

**Ccelena/Kagome: Oh yeah I fixed that as soon as I got ur review! LOL!**

**InuyashaisHot: My ass is hurrying!**

**Snow cat demon: Hey that is really cool! That's awesome info I didn't know that! I would appreciate you reading my story further!**

**Inukag101: Creepy but Funny!**

**Dalena: LOL LOL yeah I think you were like the 10th one LOL LOL! Sorry for the wait its reviewers like you who I love to write for! **

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS PLEASE!**

**-ALISSA**


	18. Hero

**Hey peeps I got some great ideas and ya I owe it all to one reader, oh ya and im soooo sorry for the previous late update I was so bad I needed a kick in the ass and another reader did just that almost, **

**Anathi: Hey I LUV UR IDEAS IM SOOOO USING THEM! But im changing them so your surprised kinda (kinda) so ne ways ya thanks a bunch for your help ur like the only one that helped out and I appreciate the ideas so much without them this chapter could NOT be possible. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! And if you have ne other ideas on the side or advise or questions my e-mail is on my page or you can click on the little e-mail button! Lol. THANKS!**

**Inuyasha is hot: No no no no you're not pushing me to much I need to be pushed! My lazy ass needs to be yelled at sometimes because I get distracted some times but I will not abandon this story for NOTHIN! I luv this story it's like my baby and I will continue it even if I have to walk to the library every weekend! **

**The-mischievous-innocent-soul: Y aim trying to work on that! I don't really have an eye for that stuff but um ya if the ABC check doesn't see it I don't. Sorry ill try to improve! I'm glad you like it though!**

**Here's the chapter but first something I haven't done in a while.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? looks at lawyers around my desk nodding there heads Ok fine I don't own Inuyasha ok Happy now? Im not!**

**Chapter 19 **

**My Hero**

"Hey Inuyasha look who we found," Kagome said holding up Shippo for everyone to see.

"Hold Kagome I think I got him this time," Inuyasha said looking down at the game board of the game called Trouble they were now playing.

"Oh give it up Inuyasha you know Kohaku is better then you and he's way to good at any board game and that's it," Rin said getting mad because the little kids that surrounded the boys 'game tournament' weren't letting her through.

"I can except that but apparently Inuyasha here cant," Kohaku said pointing over to a big pile of already played games.

"Ok I give up finally are you guys happy now?" Inuyasha said as everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok Inuyasha well look who I got," Kagome said setting Shippo down and he ran behind Kagome.

"Who's the little runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"His name is Shippo and he's not a runt he's a little kid and he was getting bullied so I took him," Kagome said picking Shippo back up and he curled up in her arms.

"You're not his mother Kagome don't worry about him," Inuyasha huffed. "He should learn to fend for himself like I did."

"Well Inuyasha he needs help he's only…," she looked down at Shippo. "How old are you?"

"Im only five," he said holding up five fingers.

"Oh ok well Inuyasha he's only five," Kagome said going back to fighting with Inuyasha.

"Well then he has to be quick if he's going to survive without you huh?" Inuyasha said more then asked.

"It wasn't your choice to be alone and he has a choice to be here with me and that's what im going to do be there for him because he has people to care for him," she covered her mouth right after she did, she didn't mean it to come out like that.

"You know what Kagome no everyone has a loving home to go back to and someone to love them," Inuyasha yelled shocked at not only hers but his actions as well. He knew Kagome didn't have that either.

"I KNOW I DIDN'T EVER HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE ME!" Kagome yelled.

"I THOUGHT I DID!" Inuyasha yelled back, and then realized what he said and ran upstairs.

Kagome stood there confused and then screamed and sat down on the couch with a thud releasing Shippo.

"What just happened?" Rin asked Kohaku confused.

"I don't know but it couldn't have been good," Kohaku whispered.

"Definitely not good," Shippo sighed.

"Where did you come from?" Kohaku asked.

"Me and Kagome found him being picked on and helped him out and now he's going to be like our little buddy," Rin squealed.

"Oh cool," Kohaku said as Rin scooped up Shippo and squeezed him in a hug.

"He's so cute," she said pinching his cheeks.

"Help—me," Shippo squeaked out.

"Welcome to my world," Kohaku told him.

Kagome sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked herself.

"I don't even know what we were fighting about all I know was I was just trying to tell him about Shippo and it turned personal and then Inuyasha-," she froze and thought about what he said. "Did he really mean that?"

Kagome thought for a little bit and then decided.

"No he couldn't have we were both caught up in the moment," she said calming down and laying there on the couch silent in thought.

Inuyasha on the other hand was not so silent.

"What the **fuck** just happened? Why the hell did it end up so personal? We weren't even TALKING about that!" he yelled pacing back and forth in the room.

"Why did I say that?" he asked himself again and again. "I just love her as a friend just as a friend a just as a friend."

Inuyasha repeated this over and over until he was sure he was right. Inuyasha then sat down on his bed and thought about how the fight got so out of control. It started as a simple fight about the Shippo kid, and then it got to if anybody loved them as kids?

Weird.

He wasn't even sure if any of that fight was about the stupid kid. At least it didn't seem like that to him.

"I wonder what Kagome's doing," he said yawning and slipping off to sleep for a little nap.

Kagome by the way doing the same thing on the couch taking a nap being tired from stress of the fight.

"I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now I hope not getting in trouble," she yawned and also went to sleep.

Shippo on the other hand had no chance of going to sleep for Rin kept going back and forth with goodies for him that the orphanage gave them and talking all the while.

"And there is a TV in the wreck room where there are two couches, and there's also a couch right in that room right there where it looks like Kagome is taking a nap, and there are swings and a slide outside, and a sand box, and we are petitioning for a computer by the end of this month and, well that's about it, oh hold on ill be right back," Rin said so fast Shippo didn't even understand and before he could ask any questions she raced off again to who knows where.

"Is she always like this?" Shippo asked Kohaku.

"No she has a lot of personalities, she can be REALLY pissed off, she can be like this, she can be serious, she can be flirty, she can be funny, she can be a total dummy, but then she can be the smartest person in the room, and then she can be—well she can be some stuff that I wont tell you right now maybe in um 10 years," Kohaku snickered.

"Oh wow I wouldn't want to make her mad then," Shippo sweat dropped.

"No you wouldn't but you're lucky you're so cute a cute look will push her over any day but it depends what mood she's in," he said like he'd rehearsed it. Well this was Rin we are talking about.

"Ok ill remember that," Shippo said looking as Rin ran back happily with things in her hands.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER (you decide) **

Kagome sat up, yawned, and looked around to see that it was kind of dark outside but not quite.

"It must not be that late since dinner hasn't started yet," she said and looked around but didn't see any kids around. "Must be outside, there always outside when it's later for the good snow."

Kagome walked down the long hall to the stair case with walls on both sides, the stair case to hers and Inuyasha's room.

"Maybe I should go see how Inuyasha is doing," Kagome said to herself.

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs not in a hurry to get to the top.

"I hope to god that he forgives me," Kagome bit her lip and walked once again up the stairs to apologize to Inuyasha.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha was still upstairs taking a nap. He stirred a little and rolled over onto to fall onto the floor wit a loud bang.

"Damn it all to hell," he yelled and rubbed his head that just hit the floor. "Damn I must have slept for a long time."

Inuyasha went to the little window and looked outside to see it slightly dark and white pure snow falling from the sky.

"I bet everyone is outside the snow is the best this time of day," he sighed and sit down on the bed still rubbing his head.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome walked up the last couple stairs and looked at the door to her room she shared. She debated on weather to knock, go in, or just turn away and walk back down the stairs. She didn't want to make Inuyasha even angrier with her, she couldn't deal with what happened last time again.

"No not again," She shuddered.

Kagome made up her mind and slightly knocked on the door.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha heard a knock on the door. He didn't want to get up and get it so he just grunted to tell who ever was interrupting him he was here.

"Inuyasha?" he heard a faint voice call.

"Kagome?" he asked but to soft for her to hear.

"Inuyasha are you in there?" she asked a little louder.

"Feh," he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Inuyasha I know you're mad at me, I would be mad at me too, but you need to let me in I need to talk to you," she pleaded.

"Go away," he yelled.

"Inuyasha im sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounded I just um, I don't know but you shouldn't have gotten mad anyways, all I wanted to do was show you Shippo and you get all pissed off," Kagome was getting ticked. He said some mean things too you know.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad?" he yelled he wasn't giving in that easy. "Kagome I should be way madder at you then I am I was just saying the stupid kid needed to fend for himself and you get all personal!"

"I got personal?" ok he needed to be taught a lesson now. "You're the one that got all 'he needs to fend for himself like me.'"

Kagome said mocking Inuyasha's voice yelling through the door.

"I do not sound like that!" he pouted.

"Inuyasha your impossible!" she yelled and stormed down the stairs.

"What ever," he said throwing himself down on the bed but forgot about his sore head. "Ouch…damn it."

Kagome ran down the stairs and was almost at the bottom but missed the second to last step and tripped falling down a couple of feet. But before she hit the ground someone caught her. Kagome looked up to see Hojo standing there smiling.

"Hi sniff Hojo what do you want?" she asked between sobs.

"Nothing just heard you crying came to see if you were ok Kagome," he said in his most sweet gentleman voice. (AN: You girls know the one, all guys use it at first huh, huh, huh)

"Oh well im fine now so you don't have to worry about me," she said walking away but he stopped her.

"Kagome why don't you tell me what's wrong I might be able to help you feel better," he said giving her a 'to die for' look.

"Ok I guess I could use some venting," she said and he led her to the wreck room to one of the couches and shut the door when they were inside.

"You see I found this cute kid and he was being picked on, and me and Rin went and helped him get his blanket back, then we went to show Inuyasha and Koahku but Inuyasha got into this thing where the little kid has to defend for himself like he did, but I didn't agree," Kagome started talking and getting calmer every sentence while Hojo just sat and listened.

(AN: He being a good guy aw how sweet NOT)

"So then I told Inuyasha that he has a choice to be with people who care about him then Inuyasha got all personal and started yelling about how he didn't and that some people don't have that kind of love, and I yelled at him that I didn't either then he yelled that he always did but then he ran out of the room," Kagome said getting teary again.

"And that's why you're crying?" Hojo asked.

"No," she said blowing her nose on a near by napkin.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Im getting there," she said breathing and trying to calm down.

"Ok go on," he said waiting for her to continue.

"Well I went upstairs to apologize to Inuyasha, but he wouldn't let me in then I told him I should be mad at him too because he said mean things to me but then he got all personal again because to him he's always right and then told me to go away and that's why I started crying, and then I was so worked up I didn't see the step and tripped and then you caught me," she said trying her hardest not to cry.

"Oh im so sorry Kagome," Hojo said in a sweet voice giving Kagome a hug.

"Its ok thanks for listening," she thanked him and took the only comfort she had at the moment.

"I always knew that stupid Inuyasha would break your heart I didn't want that to happen you should come with me Kagome," Hojo said starting to rub Kagome's back giving more comfort.

"Well he can be mean but sometimes he can be really nice," Kagome tried to loosen the grip he had on her but his arms were locked tight.

"I wouldn't do that to you Kagome but im here now," he started to kiss her neck and loosen his grip a little to get a better aim at her lips.

"Hojo what are you doing?" Kagome asked moving her face away from him and trying to get out of his hands but his grip was to hard, he was way stronger then her.

"Nothing just comforting you," he said as he slid his hands up and down her sides but all the while kept a hold on her.

"No Hojo," she said trying to reach his hands to pull him off but it wasn't working to well.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked putting his hands on her lower back and hips and her butt and leaning over her as he went.

"Hojo stop I didn't come in here for this," she said desperately trying to get away realizing what was happening.

"Well that's the idea I got," he said trying to take off her shirt.

"Hojo stop-," Kagome went wide eyed as he pushed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth and aggressively kissed her while she tried to get away but he had her in place.

"Kagome you taste so sweet," he wasn't hearing her he was in his own trance.

"Hojo please," Kagome cried almost in tears.

"Kagome no one is hear to save you everyone is outside and Inuyasha is upstairs and can't hear you," he said ripping her shirt and leaving little kisses along her neck and down her chest.

"Hojo please stop, stop it," Kagome couldn't hold in her tears anymore they fell from her face freely.

Hojo then pushed Kagome down on the couch and pinned her around the waste with his legs an sat up to take his shirt off and went back and again forced himself on her kissing her roughly.

He then went to take of her patched pants and took them off while holding her hands down with one hand. He began to run his hands up her thighs, hips, sides, butt, and anywhere else he could get to.

"STOP PLEASE DON'T DO THIS SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kagome then got her senses and yelled and screamed this couldn't happen to her.

"Shut up," he said and slapped her, not to hard he didnt want to leave a mark for someoneto see. "This is what you want it's for your own good."

"Please some HELP please," she yelled then ended in a whisper.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha smelt salt and water.

"Oh great she's crying," he sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

:Should I go out there she was pretty pissed off but I need to talk to her," Inuyasha felt stupid as he made his way down the stairs.

"Kagome?" he looked around and smelt the air, it was filled with her tears. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha walked around and he heard a scream.

"Kagome!" he rushed around and stopped in the main room and listened for the scream.

"HELP!" he heard someone scream.

"Oh shit where is she?" Inuyasha ran around searching for Kagome.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hojo stop it STOP!" Kagome yelled someone had to hear her.

"Shut up just shut up!" he said and he raised his had to slap her but the door banged open.

Kagome flinched and shut her eyes tight ready for the impact, but it never came.

"Get your filthy hands off of Kagome NOW!" someone yelled, and Hojo's weight was gone from Kagome.

"What the hell do you want we were trying to be here alone," Hojo snapped at Inuyasha.

"Didn't look like that to me asshole," Inuyasha snapped back furious beyond belief.

"Look mutt Kagome came to me crying after you broke her heart," Hojo smirked as Inuyasha's ears drooped, but he wasn't letting himself in.

"Hojo I don't care what you say if I see you around Kagome ever again ill break your neck and all of your bones one by one and make you suffer like the piece of shit you are," Inuyasha almost yelled but this way it mad him look even more ticked, if that was possible. "Kagome come here."

Kagome heard Inuyasha call her and she shakily got off of the couch, putt on her raggedy pants, and her shirt that was torn on one sleeve, and went over to his side.

"Now if you even lay an eye on her ill poke them out so you cant see anything ever again you got that scumbag?" he said in a 'ready to kill' tone.

"Whatever man," Hojo said not looking into Inuyasha's eyes; afraid he might see how scared he was.

Inuyasha walked out of the room and went to the nest room over where one of the big couches were, and sat down with an angry sigh.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice crocked and shaky.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome standing in front of him and his angry expression turned to a very sad one when he saw her, scared and broken face.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry," she lunged at him and hugged him like he was her life line, and to her he was.

"Kagome its not your fault, shh calm down its not your fault, I should be sorry if I would have talked to you upstairs this wouldn't have happened," he said holding her shaking, crying form.

Kagome cried her eyes out onto Inuyasha soaking his shirt he had as well as her own.

"N-no Inuyasha y-you saved me," she said while crying still.

"Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner," he said rubbing her back.

Kagome's eyes widened as she jumped back from the embrace and stood there crying and shacking her head.

"No, no, no," she canted in a whisper and she put her hands up to cover her eyes.

"Kagome its ok, its ok, I have you now I'm sorry I shouldn't touch you like that you have been through a tough thing and you need your space," his heart was breaking seeing her like this.

"No I need you here with me Inuyasha I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't come when you did," she said going to him again and letting him hold her.

Inuyasha sat back down on the couch and held Kagome in his lap, stoking her hair as she cried herself to sleep.

"I swear Kagome that I will get us out of here, I swear on my life that I will," he said as he looked down to her sleeping body. She looked so fragile curled up like that, like if he moved her that she would break and that's exactly what she was, fragile. She was broken and she needed him to pick up her pieces.

"I swear as the heavens as my witness that I swear on my life that I will get us away from this place and to a better life that you deserve Kagome," he whispered.

Inuyasha carried Kagome upstairs to their room and laid her down on her bed.

"Goodnight Kagome, I love you," he said as he went to his own bed and fell asleep.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked over to Inuyasha's sleeping form. It was still really dark she couldn't have been asleep for long.

"Thank you Inuyasha you are my hero, I love you," she reached her hand over and took his hand, that as hanging off the edge of the bed, in hers and that the way they stayed all night. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

**OOOOOO WHAT NOW PPL WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW! Your probably yelling at me WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME THIS SUX! Ya I know it did suck and it was the hardest thing for me to write. I HATE writing stuff like that but it had to be done IT HAD TO BE DONE! Kikyou is going to be in the next chapter and your probably wondering did Inuyasha and Kagome just realize they love each other? NOOOOOOO they didn't! Well Inuyasha is starting to and so is Kagome but they don't KNOW it yet they just love each other like you would love your friend you have known since you can remember. **

**Ya ok ill try to update ASAP but I still need IDEAS I would really appreciate them. This chapter was only possible with a reviewers ideas and I formed it into words MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Ya I'm hyper.**

**!Buenos tardes!**

**-ALissa**


	19. Fake Sick

**ONE thing to say: HOJO DIDN'T NOT RAPE KAGOME SHE STILL HAD HER UNDERGARMENTS ON! HE GOT CLOSE THOUGH!**

**Ok ya thanks for the Reviews guys I feel so loved lol. Ok I have some BAD news. I will only have time to write on weekends mostly so it will take me a little longer to update cause High School teachers are not nice and they give lots of homework. Heres some shout outs:**

**Inuyashangle: Um NO Hojo DID NOT rape her lol. I am not going to do ne of that crap! There probably won't be ne stuff of that type cause I mean come on its just sick! No Inuyasha came in time cause remember he only took her shirt and pants off he didn't get to ne thing else LOL. **

**Inuyasha-backlashwave: Ya I wouldn't do ne of that crap to ne one in my stories cause um ya it's to much to handle believe me my friend went through it and it would be to hard to continue the story if that happened.**

**Aranthi: Again you have awesome ideas and I will look into them. But wut are you talking about? 6 days? I don't get it! But ya I like your ideas thanks for the help! **

**Inuyashas Lover 13: Ya that's kinda the idea lol cause I already put Kouga in the story and I had to have someone act like this so I kinda put Hojo in Kouga's position that he is in the anime! Sry if it confused you lol.**

**Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Inuyasha but I girl can dream right? looks at the lawyers holding up papers shacking their heads ok maybe I cant but…..oh well I don't own it!**

**Chapter 20**

**Fake Sick **

Inuyasha woke up and looked at Kagome's sleeping form opposite from him and smile. He was just about to get up when he felt something hanging on his hand. He looked down to find Kagome's hand entwined with his.

"Maybe I shouldn't wake her," he yawned and fell back down on the pillow to rest a little.

Inuyasha didn't want to wake her, this was the first time she had slept in, in almost ten years. Of course he knew something was wrong still and didn't want to stir her so he just lay there looking at her peaceful sleeping face, enjoying the comfort of her hand in his.

"Hmmm," Kagome groaned as her eyes blinked open.

"Good morning Kagome," Inuyasha smile as she looked up surprised at him.

"Your awake?" she asked her voice full of surprise.

"No you slept in, its nearly one," he said as he looked outside to see the sun high above them.

"Oh wow I cant believe I slept in so late," she said yawning.

"You deserved it," Inuyasha blushed as he took his hand back.

"Oh…ya," Kagome's face dropped as she started to softly cry into her pillow.

"Kagome its ok I'm here," Inuyasha got up and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I know I just cant believe I was so stupid," she said sitting up and touching her lips.

"Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked when he saw her flinch when she touched her lips.

"Its ok there just bruised from-," she stopped as her voice got rough.

"Kagome you weren't stupid it wasn't your fault," Inuyasha assured her afraid she was going to cry again.

"Yes it was I should have known not to go into a **closed **room **alone **with him, when I was vulnerable while crying," she said getting mad at herself.

"No Kagome you shouldn't have known, you had no idea that he would do something like that," he almost yelled getting mad at himself.

"Inuyasha I should have gotten out of there sooner, but I couldn't, I just couldn't," she put her hands over her eyes but Inuyasha grabbed them and brought them down.

"No Kagome it wasn't your fault, stop telling yourself that it is," he brought her face up to look into his eyes. "I should have gotten there sooner, if I had listened to you even and not have gotten so mad that would have never happen in the first place."

"No were both lucky that you got there when you did," Kagome said embracing Inuyasha in a hug.

"Are you ok to go downstairs?" Inuyasha asked his heart aching each time Kagome sobbed.

"I think I'm ok but I don't want Rin to know just not yet," she said breathing trying to calm down.

"Ok I understand that but are you sure you want to go down? You could just stay up here and get your strength back, and try to calm down its ok, alright?" Inuyasha held her shoulders while she thought for a minute.

"You know what Inuyasha I think I will take today to rest if you don't mind, do you?" Kagome said waiting for his answer.

"No I really think you should stay up here, I'm just going to go down stairs and tell everyone you're sick, then I'll come back up here with you later ok," Inuyasha said. He didn't want to leave her alone for long, and he didn't want to be away from her any longer.

"Ok that sounds good to me," Kagome smiled and laid back down on her bed.

"Ok ill be back before you know it," Inuyasha winked and made her giggle.

Inuyasha made his way down the stairs and listened to see if anyone was down yet. He heard about half of the kids down stairs, the other half he guessed were up stairs sick probably from playing in the snow. When Inuyasha got to the bottom, spotted Rin and Kohaku, and ran over to them to tell his excuse for Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Rin said looking around him hoping to find Kagome.

"Yeah it's not like her to stay upstairs after you Inuyasha," Kohaku said raising an eyebrow.

"She's upstairs, she's sick," he said hoping he convinced them. Rin seemed convinced enough but Kohaku was in his thinking zone and that was never a good thing.

"Ok well I'm going to go up there and see if she's ok," Rin said starting to walk but Inuyasha stopped her. "Hey what's the big idea?"

"Um Kagome's sleeping so I don't think she wants to be woken up, you know, since she's sick and all," Inuyasha said nervously which got Kohaku thinking even more.

"Oh ok I guess that makes sense," Rin shrugged and walked to sit back on the couch to read her book.

"Inuyasha may I have a word with you?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure thing," he said trying to sound calm.

"Inuyasha what is the real reason for Kagome's absence?" he asked in his 'know all' tone.

"She sick didn't you hear me?" Inuyasha asked sounding annoyed.

"I heard you pretty well but I know that's not why she's not down here, because both you and I know that being sick wouldn't stop Kagome from doing anything, and another thing, she wasn't outside in the snow yesterday like everyone else," Kohaku said putting on a smart ass grin.

"I always knew you watched too much of those stupid Detective shows, books and whatever else you do," Inuyasha said making Kohaku smile even wider.

"Hey it's a gift," he smirked.

"Ok well no, Kagome is not sick but it isn't my right to tell you why she's not down here I think you should wait until she's damn well ready to tell you herself," Inuyasha told him trying to sound a little threatening but not to much.

"Ok whatever you say my friend," Kohaku said walking back to Rin.

"That was a close one," Inuyasha said walking back up the stairs quietly.

Inuyasha started to walk up the stairs but heard someone whisper his name.

"Who is it?" he asked looking around.

"Inuyasha over here, come," an empty voice called from behind the corner.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked looking around and finding Kikyou standing there.

"Yes Inuyasha, I have come to see if you have made up your mind to come with me or not?" Kikyou asked in an emotionless tone.

"Where have you been? Where do you go when everyone is out here playing and stuff?" he asked wondering how she could just not be there one minute and there the next.

"I don't like being out in public much so I stay in the rooms that are not used by orphans yet," she said not showing any sign of sarcasm or any other emotion for that matter.

"I don't understand," Inuyasha said confused.

"You need not worry about me, all I need is your answer, and will you leave with me?" Kikyou asked trying to get to the point.

"I'm not so sure anymore Kikyou, I think it would be better for me to stay here," Inuyasha went tense when he saw Kikyou's eyes hold a flash of anger, but as soon as it was shown her face was expressionless again.

"I see, but from what I can remember was that you wanted nothing to do with this place nine years ago," she said empty heartedly. "I remember quite clear that you would do anything to get away from this place and everything in it."

"I know but that was a long time ago, before-," he started but stopped to think.

"Before you met that girl, what was her name?" Kikyou seemed to be thinking of something.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said sounding a little offended.

"Yes that girl that looks an oddly lot like me doesn't she?" Kikyou smirked.

"Kagome looks nothing like you," Inuyasha stated but now that he thought about it, their body structure and face shapes were pretty similar.

"Your right we are two different people," Kikyou laughed, not a kind friendly laugh but a cold distant one. "But that doesn't push away the question of if you made friends with her because she looks like your childhood savior, me."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. What was she up to? Does she really think that the only reason that Inuyasha put up with Kagome nine years ago was because she reminded him of Kikyou? Well he did think about it but only a few times and only for a brief moment. He never thought of them looking alike. Matter of fact they looked nothing alike to him. Kagome's eyes were warm and friendly while Kikyou's were cold and distant from the world, and Kagome's voice was soft and comforting and had an almost heavenly hew, and Kikyou's voice was empty and emotionless.

"I don't know what you talking about Kikyou, you and Kagome are two different people and that's all," Inuyasha held a serious face.

"As you see Inuyasha, as you see," Kikyou bowed her head and looked up at Inuyasha with her empty eyes that sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine.

'_What happened to Kikyou that changed her from the girl I knew? She is not the kind little girl I knew back then'_ Inuyasha thought as he compared Kikyou at ages.

"Kikyou what is your reason for coming?" he said referring to why she had called him.

"Only to ask a simple question Inuyasha," she said pausing for a brief moment. "That's, will you come with me when I leave."

"I already answered you question Kikyou," Inuyasha sneered.

"Think about it Inuyasha, who was the one who helped you escape when you were little? Who was it that not for them you would have been here a lot longer then you were? Who was it that talked to you when no one else would? Who is it that you owe your life to?" she asked showing little anger in her voice.

Inuyasha stood there, loss for words. Did he really owe her all that? Did she really help him in a way that if he had stayed here he would have perished or gone mad? Why did he feel that he owed so much to just one person?

"Think about it Inuyasha," she said and walked off into a dark room.

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to walk up the stairs remembering that Kagome was up there waiting for him.

"Hey Inuyasha what took you?" Kagome asked sitting up when she heard the door open.

"Just had to uh talk with some people," he said still in a trance from what Kikyou had said.

"What's the matter?" she asked noticing how blank his face expression looked.

"Oh nothing just thinking," he said smiling and trying to not worry about his previous encounter.

"Don't hurt your self," Kagome laughed.

"Oh ha, ha very funny," he said as he leaped up and tackles Kagome tickling her as she screamed for him to let her go.

"Please Inuyasha stop," and then she froze and started freaking out, throwing her arms and feet everywhere and once Inuyasha was thrown off, jumped off the bed and sat on the old wood floor crying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked over and wondered what he did wrong but then it clicked. "I'm sorry Kagome I should have remembered, damn it I'm so stupid, I'm sorry I should have thought about the shock you are in still, anything could bring back memories."

"Its ok I just need to get a hold on myself and remember that I'm ok," she said getting herself together and sitting back up on the bed facing Inuyasha who was sitting on the same bed facing her.

"All you need is time," Inuyasha sighed and went to sit on his bed but looked back to see Kagome rubbing her side.

"Did I hurt you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concern on his voice.

"Oh no I just have bruises that need to heal," she winced as she pressed one on her hip.

"How many do you have?" he asked, the anger for Hojo only growing stronger.

"Um I have one on both my lips, one on my cheek that's not so bad, a pretty bad one on my hip, and one on my side where he scratched me," she said pointing to them as she went.

"At least it isn't any worse or I would have to kill that stupid bastard," Inuyasha growled his eyes flamed with anger.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a little while.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked his face instantly calming down.

"Am I a burden for you?" she said just above a whisper.

"No of course not, why do you ask that?" Inuyasha said coming back to sit in front of her.

"Because I'm always getting into trouble situations, and being the weak helpless girl, and needing you to always look over me," she said looking down at the sheets. "It just seems like you would get tired of saving me and stuff, I know I sure would."

"Kagome it's my privilege to make sure you're safe, you know," he said putting his hand on hers to show he cared.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Really, really," he said and they both laughed and talked for the rest of the evening.

**808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808**

"Hey how do you think Kagome's doing?" Rin asked Kohaku looking up from their book.

"I think she's doing just fine," Kohaku smirked.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Oh well she's got Inuyasha with her and he's got to be taking care of her," Kohaku covered.

"What are you hiding?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know nothing," Kohaku said folding his arms across his chest.

"You always know something," Rin giggled.

Kohaku sighed.

"Well all I know is that Kagome might not really be sick, but I do not know why Kagome will have to tell us on her own time," he said and Rin pouted.

"Aw no fun," she said putting out her bottom lip. "How about we go up there and see?"

"No that will ruin everything for Kagome, who knows what happened, and besides she needs a brake anyway," he said to Rin trying to get her to stay down here.

"Ok you probably right, but what's new?" she laughed.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he tried to give her a puppy face.

"Ok I guess but just one," she said and pecked him on the lips.

"Now you're no fun," he pouted and Rin laughed.

**8080808080808080808080808Later that night (around 11 pm)0808080808080808080**

Kagome and Inuyasha lay asleep in there beds but not both of them were having pleasant dreams.

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed and her sheets were rapped around her in a ball. Her face went from anger, to frightened, to confused over and over. Finally after what seemed an endless nightmare Kagome screamed and sat upright in her bed, panting from loss of breath and sweaty.

"It was just a dream," she sighed and wiped the sweat from her face. "It was only a dream."

Kagome took the covers from her and sat with her legs hanging off the bed, her face in her hands.

"When will this stupid thing end? I'm over reacting, Inuyasha saved me in time so why am I so uptight about it?" she asked herself angrily.

Kagome looked around the room and found nothing but darkness as she tried to squint around to see. She found Inuyasha sleeping, but he also seemed to have some sort of nightmare because he was rolling over repeatedly and his face was one of concern.

"I wonder what he's having a nightmare of?" she asked as she walked over to his bed.

Kagome lifted his bangs from his forehead and he seemed to calm down Kagome then pulled back the covers and climbed in, in front of Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around her. On instincts Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and nuzzled his head into her hair, calming down right away.

Kagome took a deep breath and leaned into Inuyasha a feeling of safety washing over her. She couldn't help but feeling that this was just right, like the way things are supposed to be.

**Hey guys that was just a fun chapter for me. I need a break from all this drama. Even though there was a little drama in there not as much as I was going to put lol.Oh ya and is anyone tired of all the mussy stuff? Cause if you are then tell me another way to go lol cause all i got is what i got. Ne ways ya the next one might just be a fun one but I think I already have an idea sooooooo but I don't know how I'm going to get the idea to work.**

**Here is an example and you can review and tell me how this could maybe happen.**

**I want like the whole orphanage to go on an outing like to an ice cream parlor or something but I don't know how to make them go cause the orphanage has never done this before so why now? That's my problem….I need a reason for The Head Mistress to let them go on a supervised outing! And I might not update till next weekend but I might have a chance to write if I get my homework done. **


	20. An Outing

**Hey pplz omg im sooooo effing happy! I got so many reviews! And they were all great I LUV YOU GUYZ! **

**This is just making me feel so cool! I never thought I would this many reviews LOL. Ya I know I don't have much faith in my stories its kinda sad.**

**Ok well heres ur shout outs!**

**Roshyn77: I know that's what I was thinking so I think this one will be a fun one for all of them. **

**Kagometalim: hey calm down girl its coming! You cant rush true love LOL! Ya well it will be like another couple chapters before something happens!**

**Inuyasha-backlashwave: Ya something like that but not for a while! **

**Fornwalt: Ya but I have to cut off the fluff for a lil bit its kinda buggin me I don't know why because I love fluff just as much as the next person but im tired of writing it…its like writing the same thing over and over again. Sry but youll get major fluff sooner or later.**

**Inuyashangel: you know wut I think im going to use that THANKS!**

**AriesGal: sry but I have to share 4 computers with like a hundred ppl so its hard to get on sometimes! That's why I wait for the weekends when everyone's out lol! If im not out that is!**

**KawaiiSess68: Good idea but I think I got one! Thanks for the help though it's much appreciated! **

**Aranthi: I don't know yet I think I might use that one about Kagome getting snatched but im thinking about it cause I have this whole thing planned out wut I want to happen and I don't know how that would fit in…..but ill try. Ok well im sorry about not updating (to your liking) but im just one person with a lot of Home Work for school and other things on her mind and I cant please you and I don't give a shit if you keep complaining and im trying not to be mad because you're a good reader and reviewer but your pissing me off! I don't care if your not patient you'll have to be if you want to read my story. If not well then BUH BYE cuz im not failing high school or missing a movie for your sorry ass! Maybe you should try and get a life and you'll see what im talking about cuz I have friends and a bf I need to spend time with….im not a fucking loser but I do have a short temper. **

**Kagomemikogoddess: HAHAHAHA I COULDN'T AGREE WITH YOU MORE! But I just had to put her in! but she will never be with inuyasha she's a stupid dead clay pot and the only place she deserves to go to is the deepest pit of hell! HA! Lol. I hate her too. **

**Chapter 21 **

**The outing**

Kagome woke up way before Inuyasha did like usually, and that she was thankful for. It wouldn't have been very comfortable anymore if he would have woken up and seen her lying in his bed, and with him.

"Hey Kagome feeling better today?" Kohaku asked leaning back in a bench chair.

"Ya I'm feeling much better thank you," she smiled but didn't miss the smirk on Kohaku's face.

"Hey Rin what's up with Kohaku?" she asked whispering to her friend. "He's acting weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagome," Rin said not making eye contact with her.

"What is with everyone?" she mumbled to herself walking on to find someone else to talk with.

"Hey Kagome," Shippo yelled and jumped into her arms.

"Hey Shippo what's up?" Kagome smiled.

"I missed you yesterday, why weren't you here?" he asked in a pouty baby face.

"I was sick but I'm better now," she laughed at his little kid antics.

"I'm glad your better," he smiled. "Do you want to come and play on the swings with me?"

"Sure I'd love to," Shippo jumped out of her arms and led her to the swing set.

**80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808**

Inuyasha rolled over to grab at something that wasn't there.

"Mhmm," he grumbled and lifted his head off of his pillow.

"I could have sworn I was holding a pillow," he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Inuyasha sniffed around finding a weird difference in the air.

"Kagome?" he asked thin air.

He shrugged and got up and slipped on his ragged shoes.

**8080808080808080808080808080808080**

"I don't understand," the head mistress looked quizzically at the stranger in her doorway. "I've been good to these kids as much as I can."

"You must understand Kauai I am just doing my job," the man sighed and tilted his hat. "You must do something or regulations will have you fired, that's just the way it is."

"I understand," she said and shut the door after the man.

**8080808080808080808080808080080808080808**

"Hey Kagome what's that sound?" Shippo asked looking up at Kagome from his stopped swing.

"That's the dinner bell," Kagome said.

"But its not dinner," Shippo said with a questioning look.

"Well it also rings when there's an important announcement, but they have yet to be important," Kagome sighed and helped Shippo off the swing.

**80808080808080808080808080808**

Inside the orphanage kids of all ages were running around trying to find out why they were called in.

"I heard that someone died," one kid whispered.

"Ya well I heard were all getting shipped off to and experiment facility," another whispered.

"You are both stupid, that's not what's happening," a girl said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh ya then what?" one of the boys asked.

"Ya what?"

"Well I heard that Head Mistress was gonna get fired so she's taking us outside," the girl smirked.

"To do what?" the littler boy asked nervously.

"To chop us up and feed us to her dogs in the basement," the older boy said making weird sounds to scare the litter one.

"Oh please your so immature," a girl about 11 walked up.

"Oh ya well what do you think?" the other girl who seemed to be around 10 asked in a smart ass tone.

"I heard she's taking us out for ice cream, because if she didn't she would get fired," she said simply.

"Oh ya and my idea of us getting experimented on was crazy?" the older boy laughed.

"Well that's what I heard," replied the girl.

"Girls are so stupid," said the older boy to the younger one and they both ran off laughing.

"Boys," both girls sighed.

"OK EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled the head mistress.

Everyone got quiet and looked over to her standing on a chair.

"Ok well as some of you know we are going out this lovely morning," she said in the sweetest voice she could, which scared the children more then her angry one did.

"We have had some difficulties and we are going to go out to the parlor and get some frozen yogurt," she said and the children looked at each other to see if it was safe to cheer. They shrugged their shoulders and screamed cheers of joy to go out.

**80808080808080808080808080808**

Kagome and Shippo walked inside to see everyone jumping up and down and cheering as if something grand had happened.

"What happened here Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

"I have no clue let's go find Inuyasha and the others," she said holding him close so he wouldn't get hit by the spazed out kids around them.

"Kagome over here!" a bobbing Rin yelled pushing littler kids out of the way.

"There you are we were just looking for you," Rin said panting from trying to get through the swarming mob of kids. (Picture a small sized hall way with a hundred kids packed in ya I thought so)

"We?" Kagome asked looking behind Rin to see the no one was behind her.

"OH NO I lost Kohaku," Rin said and pushed her way back into the crowd. "Move it shit heads."

Kagome and Shippo laughed when Rin came back dragging her limp boy friend behind her.

"I guess he got attacked along the way," they all started to laugh.

"What happened?" Kohaku said getting up and rubbing his head.

"You got knocked out by the many kids over there," Rin pointed out. "I had to save your sorry ass."

"As always," he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ew," complained a very grossed out Shippo.

"They do that a lot," Kagome giggled.

"Im never gonna kiss a girl, girls have cooties," Shippo said sticking his tongue out in a sick manner.

"So what is everyone all excited anyways?" Kagome asked still looking around for Inuyasha.

"Oh ya I forgot, were going out for ice cream cause head mistress over there was gonna get fired," Kagome was shocked.

"Were going out?" she asked amazed when Rin nodded her head.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Kohaku commented more then asked.

"Ya really, so where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I never saw him come down," Rin said.

"Oh no I forgot to wake him up, I'll be right back," Kagome said as she ran up the very long stair case.

"Inuyasha?" she called. "Are you still asleep?"

Kagome walked up the stairs and right when she passed the level where the other children slept she felt something grab her sides and she turned around with a jump.

"Inuyasha you scared me!" Kagome yelled panting because she had held her breath.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist," he laughed which mad her laugh too.

"Well I've been looking for you, have you been asleep this whole time?" she asked.

"No I have been awake I just didn't want to go down stairs, but then I heard a bunch of screaming and decided to check it out, but I heard you coming and decided to scare you," he smirked.

"You meany," she said and playfully hit his arm.

"Ow," he said fake hurt.

"Oh poor baby," Kagome said teasingly.

Inuyasha mad a puppy put face and Kagome cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked puzzled what could be that funny for her to bust up.

"You do not know how much you just looked like a cute little puppy," Kagome said still laughing.

"Kagome ok you can stop now," Inuyasha sighed. But he couldn't help but feel happy about how happy she looked right now. She looked much better since the incident, but to him she always looked perfect.

'_Maybe I do care for her, maybe I really do love her'_ he shrugged and decided to think about it later.

"So what was everybody screaming about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh ya the head mistress almost got fired so she's taking us to ice cream we better go," Kagome said running down the stairs with Inuyasha in tow.

"Sounds god to me," he said and let her drag him down and out the door where the rest of the kids were walking in twos and threes.

**Ok I know I know SHORT CHAPTER! But I just wanted to end it there and someone kept complaining that I wasn't updating soon enough so you can thank them for not having a long chapter cause I rushed myself just this once. Some ppl are just not appreciative You know if I wanted to I could just stop this story all together and you wouldn't like that would you so be grateful I don't give up that easily! Il try to update asap. But I have a report for Laguage Arts on a theme and my theme is hard so it will take out some of my time. BUH BYE! **

**Oh ya and keep the ideas commin I like them all but I cant use them all but if you want to im open if you don't want to then im good for a while but im open for ne thing! E-mail me if yuh want even! **

**-Alissa 3 **


	21. What's Ice Cream?

**Ooommmggg I like the most sorriest person ever right now….i haven't updated in like ummmmm one year!!!!!….omg im so disappointed in myself…crying**

**I think ive lost my edge…but im so finishing this story…it still has like more then 5 chapters AT LEAST!!**

**So here the latest update.**

**No shout outs today though sry…im not really sure whos still reading. Probably not very many ppl….**

**Oh and you will notice the big difference in my grammar and vocabulary…I guess after a year you get smarter after all lol. **

**Ch 21**

**What's Ice Cream?**

**(( I actually messed up…if you didn't notice I went from ch.8 to ch.10 so I was a chapter ahead of myself…so the last one should have been 20 and so on.….oops my bad it will be fixed soon))**

Everyone was walking to wherever the Head Mistress was taking them. Kohaku towards the front then Rin and Shippo, and lagging in the back was Inuyasha followed by kagome.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled as he almost got nailed in the head with a snowball.

He turned to see Kagome almost falling over in the snow laughing. He smiled at the site and got an idea and started looking around for some really good snow.

"Watch out incoming," Kagome looked up only to get knocked down into the snow by the biggest snowball she had ever seen.

"Ouch! HEY! That's hurt!" she looked up to see Inuyasha's smiling face and scowled at him.

"Rin I think we're losing Inuyasha and Kagome ," Shippo poked her shoulder and pointed behind them.

"What are you two up to back there?" Rin yelled from a good ten yards away. This was a big mistake because as soon as she was done a snowball was hurtled right toward her face, which made Shippo fall off of her shoulder and into the snow. "OW, why you little…"

Kagome laughed at Rin's red face while Inuyasha smirked at his obviously good aim. Soon Rin was throwing snowballs at Kagome and everyone was soon in an all out snowball fight. Except for Kohaku of course who was still walking ahead. He looked back to see what was taking so long when a snowball narrowly missed his shoulder.

"Hey watch it now," he stopped to calm down all the fuss. "Don't you think we should be catching up to the group to see where she's taking us?"

Everyone looked at each other then at Kohaku and before he knew it he was getting pounded by snowballs from four different directions.

"Ok, ok enough already!" Kohaku yelled drenching wet from the snowballs.

They all stopped out of breath and hurried to keep up with the rest of the group. Not knowing that all the while they were being watched from above.

"We can snatch them right now," a demonic feminine voice said with malice in every word.

"No Kagura, not out in public, we will wait for our chance to strike," said another evil male voice. Evil and power showed in his tone.

"Yes sir," and also in the obedience of his servant. With those last words they flew away on the weightless feather.

"So Inuyasha where do you think she's taking us?" Kohaku asked trying his best to start conversation.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Well I thought she was taking us for ice cream but there's a lot of talk going around."

"Well I wouldn't know."

"Ok, ok."

"Calm down Inuyasha he was just asking a question," Kagome calmed.

Inuyasha took one look at her and he immediately calmed down and a very small smile appeared on his face. Rin snuck a questioning look at Kohaku. Kohaku looked back understanding and just shrugged. Shippo suddenly saw something fly passed him and rushed off to chase it.

"Shippo don't wander off," Rin yelled chasing after the young boy. "You don't want to get separated from the rest of the group now do you?"

Kohaku not liking the tension, coming out of no where from Inuyasha, ran after his love and the little boy. "Wait for me."

Kagome, realizing this was the perfect opportunity to ask Inuyasha what was bugging him moved a little closer to where he was walking.

"So Inuyasha what's on your mind?" she noticed the very concentrated look on his face.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about some things," he just kept walking.

"Like?" She wasn't letting him get away this easily.

He sighed and decided that he might as well tell her. "Well Kikyou is leaving and she wanted me to go with her and well yesterday she came up to me out of no where and asked me if I was leaving with her or not."

Kagome's stomach clenched and her insides felt like they wanted to burst out of her chest when she heard him talking about leaving. "And what did you say?"

He stood there in silence, which scared Kagome even more. What would she do if he left her? She would be so lost and lonely that she might as well just go back home. Wow, home, now that's something she hadn't thought about in a very long time. And now all of a sudden she wondered what her dad was doing right now. If he even still lived there, or if he had remarried and was treating their kids the same way he treated her if they had any. Kagome was shaken out of her train of thought when Inuyasha started speaking again.

"Kagome, of course I said no," He finally told her. She sighed a breath of relief and felt like hugging him until he fell over into the snow. Instead she just replied with a smile.

"I'm glad that you're staying, I don't know what I would do without you," Kagome said not realizing the warm look on his face that led to another deep thought trans.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" she looked up confused.

"Just thinking about what I would do without you," he smiled.

"Oh and what would that be?" She tried to keep the smile on her face.

"I would probably be lost somewhere still angry at everyone and never know what a true friend is," He surprised not only Kagome but his self with this, but the more he thought about it the more he knew it was true.

Kagome thought for a while, standing there in shock. Then finally knew what to say.

"Thank you Inuyasha but I think you're wrong," she smirked.

"Why?" now he was confused.

"I think you'd still be smelly and sleep the whole day like you so now," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh really now?" he laughed and stuck his tongue back at her.

"Yeah really," Kagome said busting up laughing.

"You know what?" he warned trying to be serious.

"What?"

"THIS!" he yelled as he tackled her into the snow.

"AH," Kagome yelled as they fell into the soft, wet, cold snow and lay there laughing. Not even realizing what predicament they were in.

"Inuyasha your squishing me," Kagome's muffled yell could barely be heard.

"What I cant hear you?" he laughed.

"Get off," she said sternly as she pushed him off of her and he rolled over to lay beside her. Only to have them both burst out with laughter again.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's hair strewed face, all wet and red from the cold snow, and he thought to himself that he had never seen such beauty in his whole life. Well sense he saw his mother of course. Even if she did look a little like Kikyou, they didn't look anything alike at all. Right when Inuyasha was about to say something Rin and Kohaku ran up with Shippo right behind them.

"Hey you two get up this is no time to be playing in the snow we have to catch up or we'll get lost," Kohaku scolded.

"Yeah guys stop acting like such children," Rin smirked, not serious of course.

"Yeah Kagome stop acting so immature, "Inuyasha said making Kagome stand up faster then lighting.

"ME?" she laughed. "Oh yeah right Mr. throw me in the snow."

"Ok fine just help me up ok," he raised his hand.

"Sure thing," Kagome said as she helped him up half way and then let go sending him falling right back into the snow, covering him entirely.

"I'm gonna get you for that," he mumbled.

"Haha whatever lets go," she said as she helped him up for real this time and they went jogging after their group that was already fading into the distance. They only had a little bit to catch up though, the big group moved slowly.

After awhile Shippo got tired of waiting for them to get there already so he started fidgeting at his place on Rin's shoulder. He'd move from one position to the other, and back and forth. Soon enough Rin got tired of him moving took him in her arms and looked him in the eyes.

"What is wrong with you Shippo?" she asked.

"Are we almost there yet?" He said with sad eyes.

"I'm not really sure where we're going, and even if I did I really wouldn't be able to tell you," she told the toddler apologetically.

"Oh ok, but do you really think she's taking us to get, um, what was it?" he said with questioning curiosity in his eyes.

"Ice cream?" Rin asked him.

"Yeah that," he smiled, but then his smile disappeared. "What's ice cream Rin?"

"You don't know what ice cream is?" Rin said with wide eyes. "I only saw it through windows in stores when I was little, but its frozen milk that is cold when you eat it but very soft."

"Kind of like snow?" he said jumping off her shoulder and putting a hand full of snow up to his mouth.

"No Shippo don't…" but before she could stop him he shoved it in his mouth and gulped it down. A few seconds later he was clutching his head in agony.

"Ow, this isn't very good Rin," He said still holding his head in pain.

Rin laughed and looked down at the poor kid; she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"No not exactly like snow, it tastes a lot better then snow, well I've heard at least, and your supposed to eat it slowly not all in one bite," she laughed and he cross his arms in a humph.

"Will I get to try some?" he asked excitement filled his eyes.

"Yes I suppose so, if that's where she's taking us that is, "she propped him up on her shoulder and kept walking with the rest of the crew.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking a little ahead of the rest of their friends and Kagome was talking about something Inuyasha was only paying half attention to. He was still thinking about his feelings for Kagome.

Yes he knew he loved her but did he love her more then a best friend? Of course he had to love her, she was his first friend, and still the only person that really knew him, and the only person he could talk to. What's not to love about her? She's kind, loving, sweet, not judgmental, not to mention beautiful.

'_I am so stupid, I do love her, but should I tell her?'_

Now that was the thought now on his head. He knew now that he loves her and he can never let her go, but does she love him more then a friend?

"Don't you think so Inuyasha?" she asked him, but he had no clue what she had been talking about but he nodded his head and smiled anyways. After that response she smiled and continued to talk away.

'_I've made up my mind, I'm going to tell her, I will tell her on Christmas morning'_

"So Inuyasha what do you think?" Kagome said knocking him out of his thoughts again.

"About what?" he said then regretted it automatically.

"Were you even listening to a thing I said?" she asked him putting a hand on each hip.

"Um well yeah I was I mean kind of..." he trailed off.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked at him with a look that could kill.

"No I wasn't sorry," he said his ears going down.

"That's ok," she said smiling. "It doesn't matter."

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh just what we should do for Christmas," she said kicking the snow up.

"Oh yeah?" his ears perked up. "Well what do you want to do Kagome?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe we could sneak out through the window you broke and go to the lake to ice skate," she smiled wide.

"But we don't know how to ice skate," he informed her.

"Yeah and we don't have ice skates either but it would be nice to walk down there," she said with a pout lip.

"I don't know, I think we should just stay inside and have some hot chocolate that we get handed out," he offered.

"But we do that every year."

"Yeah I know but," Inuyasha stopped when he noticed her sad face. "You know what Kagome I'm going to do something special for you for Christmas."

"Really?" her mood brightened up right away.

"Yeah of course," he didn't know what exactly he was going to do but he knew he'd find something.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha you're the best," she gave him a big hug then went on walking.

"Sure it's no problem," he smiled and walked along ahead with her.

Back with Rin and Kohaku they were in deep conversation also. They still hadn't found out what was up with Kagome lately and why they had been acting sort of weird lately also.

"What do you think is going on?" Rin asked Kohaku sense he usually knew everything.

"I'm not sure," he said quizzically for once he didn't know. "Maybe they finally realized they love each other and they confessed their feelings for one another."

Rin burst up laughing. "Yeah RIGHT."

"Hey you never know what could happen."

"What are you guys talking about?" Shippo asked very confused.

"You'll know when you are older," Rin patted his head.

"Aw man," he said with a humph which made Rin laugh. "Hey look everyone's stopping!"

"Yeah they are," Kohaku said squinting.

"Well then lets go see where the hell she led us to," Rin said running up ahead almost knocking Shippo right off her shoulder.

"Hey wait up," Kohaku said and once again went chasing after her.

Rin ran right passes Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed on to them and kept running with them in tow.

"What is your deal Rin?" Inuyasha asked trying to release his arm from her grasp.

"Yeah Rin slow down we'll be there in time," Kagome yelled as she was dragged along by the sprinting girl. "Their not gonna be done and leave without us."

"Well I just want to see where we are, I'm so excited," she squealed letting go of her friends and taking off.

Everyone laughed at her and ran ahead anyways to follow her. They were laughing and running the whole way there until they were finally close enough to see where exactly they were. All the little kids were shouting, cheering, dancing, and any thing else they could do to get their happiness out.

"Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream," they were chanting as they twirled around and hooked arms and turned around and around in a little dance.

"Wow I guess she really did take us to get ice cream huh," Kagome said in shock.

Rin's eyes were just wide open and glazed over with images probably of ice cream and what it might taste like. Before she was in the orphanage she always used to envy all the children with ice cream dripping down their hands and mouths on a hot summer day, and even though it was snowing and probably not the best time for ice cream, she couldn't wait to finally get her hands on some.

"I guess so," Inuyasha shrugged and headed toward the mad crowd waiting by the door.

Shippo wasn't doing much different the Rin. Except he was drooling at all the display pictures in the windows, and he could smell all the different flavors and stuff to go with it from all the way outside, because of his perfect sense of smell of course.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go get some," Kagome said grabbing his hand and walking towards the entrance.

"But it's so cold out here, isnt it a little to cold for ice cream?" he said resisting a little but not much.

"Oh who cares," she said rolling her eyes. "This might be the only time we get to do something like this."

While they were all outside waiting to get in, two people were inside trying to see what all the fuss was about outside.

"What do you think it is Miroku?" asked a girl sitting across from the guy across from her.

"I'm not sure Sango lets go ask someone," the man called Miroku said as he got up and headed for the counter. "Excuse me sir but do you know why all those kids are gathered outside your door?"

The man behind the counter turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes, they are from the orphanage my boy and they have come to get some ice cream for the first time," his smile went from ear to ear and his rosy cheeks gave him a look of a happy family man, but his eyes were worn out from hard work.

"Thank you, have a nice day," Miroku said as he back up to his table where he was previously sitting.

"So what did he say?" Sango asked him.

"They are from the orphanage coming to get ice cream," he smiled.

"Its really cold outside though," Sango looked shocked as she took a drink of her hot chocolate she got from a café down the street.

"They have never eaten any before."

"Oh ok I see," she glanced out the window and spotted one little fury kid jumping up and down at the front door waiting for their care taker to let them go inside. "Look at that little one isnt he so cute!"

"Yeah he is pretty cute," Miroku smiled shook his head and then they both continued to their own business.

"Come on guys I wanna be the first one in!" exclaimed a very excited Shippo who was jumping helplessly in front of the front door.

"Calm down Shippo we'll get in don't worry," Rin patted him on the head and waiting by the door trying not to jump up and down also.

"Alright kids listen up," the head mistress yelled out and everyone got silent. "You are allowed one ice cream you hear, only one, and one topping so get in a straight line and we will start going in."

Everyone lined up in a line, with much shoving and yelling they were soon in a very long straight line.

"And not everyone has to get ice cream if you don't want to, it kind of cold outside after all," she said in an actual nice tone for once which got the kids talking.

Of course Shippo was in the front, along with Rin the Kohaku and Kagome and Inuyasha were a few people back from them. One by one they each got their ice cream, and one by one they headed outside. Except for Shippo that is who wanted to be in a warmer place to eat his treat.

"Mmmmmmm," Shippo mumbled the whole time. He had never tasted anything so delicious in his whole entire life.

"Hey little fellla what are you doing in here?" asked a lady sitting at the table in front of him.

"I didn't want to go back outside cause its to cold," he said as ice cream dripped down his chin. "This is really good."

"I can tell," she laughed then went over to him with a napkin. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much miss," he said whipping his face. "My name is Shippo."

"Nice to meet you Shippo my names Sango," she said shacking his sticky hand.

"Hi Sango," he said then he looked behind her shoulder and pointed to the guy she was with. "Who's that?"

"Oh this is my friend Miroku," she said and Miroku came over to shake his other sticky hand.

"Hi nice to meet you Shippo," he smiled at the little kid chugging down his ice cream.

"Slow down your going to get a brain freeze!" Sango exclaimed.

"Is that was that was?" he said with a questioning look and Sango and Miroku just looked at each other not knowing what he was talking about.

"Shippo?" a girl yelled going in and out of children. "Shippo where are you?"

"I'm right here!" he said jumping up and down again.

"Oh there you are," Rin walked over and picked him up. "We thought you were lost."

"I'm sorry," he looked down but then perked up. "Rin this is Sango and Miroku I just met them and they are really nice."

"Hi nice to meet you," Sango shook her hand. "Rin was it?"

"Yeah hi sorry I'm Rin," she said and then shook Miroku's hand too who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok Shippo we better go," she said lifting him on her shoulder.

"Alright," he said pouting. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" both Sango and Miroku waved.

"Now we got to go find Kagome and Inuyasha," Rin said right before she entered the group of kids.

"Miroku did you just hear that?" Sango went wide eyed.

"Hear what?" he looked confused.

"That Rin girl just said they had to go find Kagome!" she yelled.

"Are you sure about that Sango?" he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I'm damn sure now lets go!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him as hard as she could out of the building.

"Sango calm down," he said getting control of his arm back.

"We have to find where they went!" she exclaimed looking around frantically for the girl and little boy.

"I don't see them Sango there's to many people," he said not fully believing her.

"Oh damnit!" she said giving up and standing there in deep thought. "We have to go get Koga and tell him what I heard!"

She ran along with Miroku back to there home to tell there awaiting friend about their news.

**Oooook I HAVE TO end it there….CLIFF HANGER!!! Hahahaha sorry had to do it. **

**Sorry again for the long awaited update…. im mad at myself too. Pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee review even thought you probably hate my guts. 33 thank you.**


	22. Reality Nightmares

**Ok so im trying to get back on track…updating and all…so I thought I would start this one right after I posted the last one. Maybe ill actually start gaining back my readers.**

**Thank you to the readers who are still reading or just started…. **

**Ch 22 **

**Reality Nightmares **

"Master, this is the perfect time to get them!" Kagura said as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk further away then everyone else.

"No wait Kagura, those other two went to go get their other friend because they found the whereabouts of that filthy half breed," he sneered. "I think this could get interesting."

"But sir-," she was cut off.

"Maybe we can just make it a little more interesting," he said with an evil grin.

"As you wish," she said an even more evil grin on her face as she threw another feather into the sky that was already turning dark and active.

**80808080808080808080808080080808080808080808080808080080**

"Inuyasha I think there's going to be a storm soon," Kagome winced as a strong wind started to pick up.

"Kagome stay by me," Inuyasha yelled over the wind.

"Where is everyone else?" she yelled grabbing onto his arm and getting as close to him as possible to keep safe from the oncoming storm.

"I don't know I can't even see twenty feet in front of me," he blocked Kagome from the now rain storm.

They trekked through the snow and now rain trying to see where everyone else was. Kagome closed her eyes after a while relying on Inuyasha for support. She couldn't hold out much longer if the wind would keep holding up. Fingers numb and soaked to the bone from head to toe she hadn't been in this bad of weather since…Then she realized she hadn't been in this bad of weather since her and Inuyasha ran away from her old home.

'_That's the second time I've thought about my old home in the past couple days, I wonder why my mind is suddenly flooded with thoughts of her home, and even my old friends and…father'_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to her but she was frozen to the spot, shivering so bad she couldn't even take a step. "Kagome hang on!"

Kagome on the other hand could barely hear Inuyasha's distant voice calling her name. Her feet frozen to the spot she started to feel weak and thought she would just fall over and die right there on the spot. "Inuyasha?" she whispered into the storm but her vision was leaving her and she squinted to see figures rushing toward her through the falling rain and rushing wind. All she saw before she passed out was Inuyasha's worried face in front of her and a crowd of other black faded figures running behind him.

**8080808080808080808080With Sango and Miroku8080808080808080808**

"Sango wait up," Miroku said trying to catch up with his friend. "Sango what is the hurry?"

"Miroku I know what I heard you may not believe me but I'm sure she said something about Kagome," she said not looking away from the path in front of her.

"Sango just give it up we haven't seen Kagome in years," he sighed. His friend had never forgotten the day when their new but dear friend ran away from home. It had killed her and she never stopped hoping one day they would hear something of her whereabouts.

"Miroku I know we only knew her for a few months but I can never forget what I saw and what I felt about her situation, and what if she is trapped in that orphanage? She said she would come back some day but she can't if she can't get out," Sango said a tear fell down her cheek.

Miroku decided to leave it at that and just follow her the rest of the way home down a little path they had found through a forest.

**8080808080808080080880Back with Inuyasha and gang808080808080808**

Kagome was walking down a long hallway. She had no clue where she was going but she knew she had to get there. Every door was the same and nothing covered the bare walls. It seemed to go on forever and soon it got darker and she was running.

'_Where am I? And how did I get here in the first place? Where's Inuyasha?'_

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard a voice call her name from behind her. She turned around to see who it was but there was just a blur running towards her. She squinted and the figure finally came into view.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Kagome come back!" he was running but seemed to not be getting any closer.

"Inuyasha wait!" she was getting scared, she had to get to him quick. "Inuyasha wait for me!!"

Kagome yelled and screamed for him to wait but she couldn't get to him. He was fading and right when she was almost close to him something or someone pulled her back. She turned around to see an evil face looking back at her. A familiar evil face.

"Hello Kagome its been too long," he sneered as he pulled her back further into the hallway.

"No Inuyasha! Help me!" she yelled and scratched and pulled at the strangely familiar face. "Let me go!"

"You've been a bad girl Kagome, its time for you to be punished," the man pulled his arm back to slap her in the face.

Kagome prepared herself for the blow. It seemed like forever she was sitting there thinking of what could have possibly gone wrong. She was sweating up a storm which was weird to her because the temperature in the hall was freezing cold. The fear of impact was to much to bare and tears were starting to flow down her cheeks. The few minutes she was sitting there seemed like a few hours. Then someone called her name.

"Kagome!" she started to feel weak like she was falling in and out of a sleep that she didn't have any control over.

"Kagome come back!" someone who sounded like Inuyasha but distant. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" she could barely hear anything.

"Kagome come back, please come back," she could hear him more clearly now.

She noticed her eyes had been closed for a while a tried to open them. Little by little she blinked them open and squinted to try and see the crowded faces around her.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she said groggily as everyone got a little clearer.

"Kagome thank god your ok," Rin said finally coming into focus.

"We thought you were a goner," Kohaku said putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah Kagome we got really worried," Shippo said jumping up onto the bed to get a closer look.

"What happened?" Kagome asked once again.

"You passed out in the snow and wouldn't breath for a while then you started to freak out and we thought you were going to die but I guess it was just a night mare then?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright? You really scared us."

"Yeah I feel ok. Am I in my room?" Kagome looked around noticing she was indeed in her top room.

"Yeah we brought you up here," Shippo jumped up and down.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked looking around.

"Well he stayed with you until you started breathing and then all through the night and right now he's sitting on the ledge," Kohaku looked sad. "He didn't take it very well."

"He didn't leave your side until he knew you were ok, then we came up here," Rin said with a smile, a sad smile but none the less still a smile.

"How long was I out for?" Kagome asked going back to the dream she had. She wondered what it had meant.

"Well you weren't breathing for almost a minute then some people got you breathing again, and you've been asleep for all of last night and most of today," Kohaku let her know.

"I need to talk to Inuyasha," Kagome got up right away.

"No Kagome you should rest," her friends tried to stop her but there was no use.

"No I'm fine and I really need to talk to him."

Kagome put on her coat and went to the window while her friends headed downstairs. She found Inuyasha sitting on the edge of a very small ledge around the corner from the window. His head was down and she couldn't tell but it looked as if he was crying.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly

Inuyasha looked up quick almost falling up and a look of pure surprise came to his face.

"Kagome? Is it really you?" he asked almost not believing it.

"Yeah who else would it be?" she smiled.

He rushed over to her and raped her in his arms. His head in her neck squeezing her as tight as he could without causing harm.

"Inuyasha its ok im right here-."

"Kagome im so glad your ok I was so worried something was going to happen to you," he said not letting her go or releasing his grip at all.

"Inuyasha everything is ok im perfectly fine see im right here," she reassured him hugging him back just as hard.

"I thought you were going to leave me for a minute there," he said his voice getting crackly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome if I lost you I don't know what I would do, I would be so lost."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said almost bursting into tears. He cared so much for her and she was so grateful to have a friend like him. She didn't know what she would do without him either.

"I would never leave you," she said lifting his head to look at him. "As long as I have you here nothing will take me away from this place."

He pulled her closer and took in her scent that he loved. He was so scared when she was hardly breathing or not breathing at all. He was sure she wasn't going to wake up for a while, or even worse, die.

Kagome then remembered the dream she had while she was unconscious.

"Inuyasha while I was asleep I had the weirdest dream, you were calling me but you faded into the back and I couldn't reach you no matter how hard I tried. And I knew I had to get to you somehow but I had no clue why, I felt so unsafe without you by my side," she looked up and him and noticed that he had in fact been crying a little.

"I'm always going to be here to make you feel safe."

"I know," she smiled. "but then someone pulled me back and when I turned around I saw someone, someone really familiar that I thought I would never see again until now."

Inuyasha looked worried and when she didn't say anything for a while he decided to ask.

"Who Kagome?"

"My father."

**8080808080808080808008080808with Sango and miroku((when the storm was starting))808080808008080808008**

"Sango there's a storm coming in be careful!" Miroku yelled to his friend that was still bolting in the direction of home.

"I noticed Miroku just chill out and keep running!" she yelled back to him.

"But I think we should-," he stopped and looked up into the sky. He thought he saw something fly past them.

"What Miroku?" Sango looked back to see him standing in his place which made her stop. She walked over to him and looked in the direction he was looking.

She saw a dark spot flying through the sky. It looked like there was someone on it but how could that be possible?

"Is that a-?" Sango started but Miroku finished for her.

"Feather?"

**OOOOOOO ANOTHER CLIFFY!!! MUAHAHA! Lol. I know this one is kind of shorter but I just HAD to end it there….it was perfect. Are Miroku going to make it there before the mysterious stranger? Which I hope you all know who it is…..and why is that person trying to beat them to it??? Who knows….well I do but your just gonna have to wait. **

**AGAIN SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORTER!! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!!**

**I also wanted to give a thanks to two people. **

**1. chistinaholt- Omg I love your reviews!!!! Your so great. You're the one that actauly made me get off my lazy ass and get this chapter done faster then I was going to ****And I was glad to read your story, though it needs a little work. It's a very good theme. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. Thank you for sending such nice reviews. And if you have ne thing other to tell me or talk to me about. Just email me. I have my email on my profile. thank you. Talk to you soon. **

**2.Sakuracherri987-wow I didn't think ne one would still be reading my story that was before. Thank you for reviewing. glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one just as much! I worked my best with what ive got. **


	23. One Big Happy Family?

**Hey well its been awhile….agian BUT I am updating.I just took awhile cause I had to take the highschool exit exam…yeah bummer but I studied and took it and passed…yay! Well heres the next chapter.**

**Chapter 23 **

**One Big Happy Family….? **

"Your father?" Inuyasha looked dumbstruck. He had forgotten all about the childhood they had left behind. Well almost everything.

"I'm not really sure what it meant but I think we need to go back," Kagome wasn't surprised to hear him object.

"But Kagome we risked our lives to get away from that place and you want to just walk right back through your front door?" he was on the verge on yelling.

"Well I'm not sure how I want to do it but something just tells me we have to go back, or we should at least try," this wasn't going as she planned.

"I'm telling you I'm not going back!"

"We have to!"

"YOU have to go, I don't" then he realized what he had said.

"So you would stay here and let me go without you?" Kagome said trying to be angry, but he didn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know," he looked down. "No."

"Please Inuyasha I need to do this for myself." She couldn't let this slip so easily. "I will go by myself if I have to."

"I told myself I would never go back! Never! And I just won't let you!" Inuyasha tired to think of something more convincing but all he had was something a little less then what he hoped. "I'll keep you here by force if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare!" and he knew she was right. He could never force her to do anything.

"We can't go back Kagome, we just can't," he put his head down. Things were just starting to look up.

"Why not Inuyasha?" trying her hardest not to get angry.

"Because!" he was really frustrated now. "What do you think your dad would do if you walked through the door huh? Run to you with open arms? More like slap you across the face!"

"Don't say that! I have to try! He's the only family I have," her bangs hid her eyes as Kagome shed silent tears.

"Kagome-," Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "If we do go back, what if he takes you away?"

"He can never take me away," she looked up and wiped her face. "I won't let him"

"Is there any other way?"

"Inuyasha I have to see if he's ok."

"I understand."

"And besides I made a promise to our friends that we would be back."

Inuyasha looked up and smiled. He had forgotten about that promise. Maybe going back wasn't the worst thing in the world. At least they would get out of this god forsaken dump. Then he remembered just one more thing.

"What about our friends here Kagome?" Kagome looked up shocked to hear that.

"Oh, well we won't be gone forever and when we are good and well we will come back for them and get them out of this place as well."

"You think they are going to buy that?"

"Inuyasha they are our friends, of course they will trust us." Kagome got up and dusted herself off. "It will be hard but they will understand."

"So how are we going to get out of here?"

**80808080808080808080With Sango and Miroku8080808080808**

"We have to hurry and get back!" Miroku had a bad feeling about this.

"Something's not right," Sango felt it too.

Soon they could see their small town through the trees. They stopped at the edge of town and that's when they realized how tired they were. Legs burning from all the running they did from one town to the other. They took a few minutes to lean over and catch their breath.

"We can't stop," Sango said panting to keep up with her heart beat. "We have to go find Kouga."

They ran the next three blocks to where Kouga lived and raced up to the front door. After no one answered Sango decided to pound on the front door until they heard a slight groan from inside.

"What do you want?" a girl asked poking her head outside of the door. Obviously she had just woken up.

"Sorry to be coming so late but is Kouga home?" Sango asked frantically.

"Of course he is he's sleeping," she said rubbing her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, it's almost midnight, you almost woke u our parents."

"I know I know I'm sorry can you just get him please?" Sango was getting anxious.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow?" she said yawning.

"No this is important damnit!" she said trying not to yell.

"Ok, ok ill go wake him up," before she turned to go she looked back at them. "He's not going to be happy though."

'_Oh yes he will'_ Sango thought. She could not wait to see the look on his face.

"Do you really think we should have come right now?" Sango could tell Miroku's eyes were getting heavy." This late at night?"

"Miroku!" Sango looked at him with fire in her eyes. He didn't say another word after that until Koga turned up.

"What do you guys want?" Kouga asked sleepily from the door way.

"We were down town getting some ice cream and you would never guess what we saw," Sango was talking at the speed of a bullet. "Well we didn't actually see but we just kind of heard names and it was hard to get a close look but I'm sure-"

Kouga cut her off.

"Just get on with it I'm freaking tired," he saw rubbing his eyes.

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "We know where Kagome is."

Kouga's eyes shot open faster then a broken window shade. "You know what?"

"We know the location of Kagome, and I think Inuyasha too," Miroku said, speaking up for the first time.

"Are you sure?" Kouga looked uncertain at the two.

"Yes," Sango said excitingly.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"YES!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ok, ok just checking," Kouga sat there for a while. "So what should we do?"

"We need to go tell her father," Miroku stated.

"What are you crazy?" Kouga wasn't sleepy any more.

"Miroku's right he's been sober sense Kagome left, I think he has the right to know," Sango knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Isn't he the reason she ran away in the first place?" Kouga said getting his temper back.

"He IS her father you know," Miroku said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah and a great job he did at that," Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Kouga please," Sango pleaded. "It's the right thing to do."

"I guess so, but as soon as something goes wrong, if he hits her again ill kill him," Kouga said as they already started walking the five doors down to where Kagome's father still lived.

"Wait guys what's that?" Kouga said pointing towards the sky. It was dark and Sango and Miroku couldn't see as well as Kouga in the night sky.

"It looks like a feather," Kouga scratched his head. "That's strange."

"Oh no." Sango stopped all of a sudden.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked concerned.

"It stopped right above Kagome's house."

"So what?" Kouga didn't see what the big thing was about a feather.

"Cant you feel it?" she said starting to get panicky.

"Feel what?" both guys asked.

"Stop for a second ok."

And sure enough now more alert Kouga and Miroku felt a dark presence close by, especially with his demon sense.

"We need to hurry."

And they all rushed off towards the house.

**8080808080808080808Inside the Higurashii shrine80808080808 **

Naraku Higurashii sat at his kitchen table in deep thought. The same deep thought he had been in for the last couple years.

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why did I have to be so stupid?"

He sat in silence. He knew no one was there to answer him. He hadn't been able to leave his house for very long in a long time. Naraku walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"You look horrible." He said to his reflection. "Why don't you just go drink? Drink and drink until you can't take another breath!"

His stern face turned to a soft sad one.

"You know you can't do that, it's what got you here in the first place," he shook his head and looked down.

Looking at the clock, seeing it was already passed midnight, he walked out towards his bedroom. When he walked upstairs and inside his closet to get out of his day cloths he almost didn't notice the figure in the window. It was a tall lady with pointy ears and blood red eyes. Her figure was slim and there was no way she was human.

"Who are you?" his face turned stern again.

"Someone who just wants to fulfill an order," she glided across the floor like it was air.

"What do you want with me?" he backed away hitting the door with his back.

"You are going to be a very valuable item in this plan Mr. Higurashii," she said as she threw a feather into the air and a strong wind came, picked him up and dragged him out the window.

"Where are you taking me?" he yelled.

"Somewhere you'll be of use!" She yelled back.

With that they both were on the flying feather going through the sky towards a very evil looking mountain.

**80808080808080808080With Sango, Miroku, and Kouga808080808088008080**

"Hurry guys!" Kouga said as he started to run up the long stair case up to the Higurashii shrine.

"We're going as fast as we can," Sango yelled.

Then a hard wind started to blow around the house. The three of them had to hold their places to keep from blowing right off the ground.

"Oh this can't be good," Miroku said as they all looked up at the house to see the flying feather fly off again, but this time it had two people on it.

"Damnit!" Kouga yelled as he ran back down the stairs towards his house.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked as her and Miroku waited for Kouga's response.

"We're going to follow them," he said, but even he looked unsure of his words.

"Then what?" Miroku asked.

"That's all I got," he looked at their scared faces. "Well come on we have to find out where their going, then we have to get Kagome."

Their faces turned serious and they all ran in the direction of the feather. Following Kouga's good eyesight.

**I'm GONNA END IT HERE FOLKS. Not so much of a cliff hanger but I thought I would start off the next chapter with Kagome and Inuyasha. I was going to put them at the end of this one buuuut I don't know just felt like it would be better to wait. So nnneee ways…... **

Christina Holt (ElementalGuardianProtector): Your welcome and thank you too. Hope you liked this one just as much.


	24. Follow the Feather

**Alright well I was hopeing I would be finished a lot sooner then this but I was gone all of spring break so I'm gonna try and get this one then the next one out asap. This story is reaching its end. I'm thinking about 3 to 5 more chapters and then I'm done. No offence and all but ill be glad to be finished. Its been way to long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or situations in this chapter that seem familiar. **

**Chapter 24 **

**The Battle for Love and Family**

'_I just gotta wait a few more hours, and then we're outta here'_

Inuyasha lay awake in his bed. Of course he wasn't asleep; he had way too much to think about.

He looked over to Kagome in her bed, she was definitely dead asleep. She would need her strength more then he did. He looked outside towards the moon. It was about half past eleven, almost midnight, he would soon wake up Kagome and they would reveal their plan to their friends and head out towards her old town. He got up and headed towards the other side of Kagome's bed by the door. Listening down he could hear everyone sleeping and snoring all the floors down. It was time to leave.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he shook her. Kagome just groaned and turned over. "Kagome wake up, its time to leave."

"Five more minutes Inu," she dug her head into the pillow.

"No not five more minutes, if we don't leave now then everyone will be awake before we reach your house," he picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up," she got her coat on and headed out the door with Inuyasha right in front of her.

Their first stop was where Rin was sleeping with the fellow girls her age. There was only about 4 others, and they were all out cold. Kagome walked over to Rin's bed and shook her gently. Rin woke up right away and looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"Kagome what the hell are you two doing here," she whispered looking at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Rin I need to tell you something but we need Kohaku and Shippo too," they got up quietly and headed downstairs to the next level where the little kids stayed.

There was a lot littler kids then there were older ones so it was a lot harder to find Shippo's bed but soon they were towards the back of the room where they could here the little snore of their friend.

"Shippo?" Kagome whispered and after he made no movement she just picked him up in her arms and he snuggled up to her chest.

"Lets go get Kohaku," Rin whispered and they headed towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Hey what are you doing in here," a little girl poked her head off her pillow her eyes widened when she saw Shippo in Kagome's arms. "Put him back or I'll scream!"

"Don't worry little girl we'll put him back we just have to take him out to go to the bathroom because he's been having some trouble with you know what," Rin whispered into the little girls ear like it was some big secret.

The little girl made an O shape with her moth and went to lie back down.

"That was good thinking," Kagome said to Rin and she replied with a wink.

When they got outside Inuyasha already had Kohaku outside with him and they all found a secluded space in the hallway away from any doors and sat down to talk.

"So what's this all about guys?" Kohaku yawned as he poked Shippo to get him to wake up.

"Well Kagome's been having some dreams about her father," Inuyasha started.

"Really?" Rin seemed already interested. "What do you think it means? Will he come back for you?"

"Well he never actually sent me here," Kagome looked at the three confused faces. "I ran away with Inuyasha when we were really little."

"Why would you do that Kagome?" Shippo asked with wide teary eyes.

"My dad was really mean to me," that didn't seem to be enough for them.

"Oh lets cut the crap," Inuyasha just wanted to leave. "He beat the crap out of her every day."

Everyone gasped and Kagome put her head down.

"Is that true?" Rin asked as she lifted Kagome's face. When Kagome nodded Rin's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"Is this why you woke us up?" Kohaku knew it wasn't but someone had to bring it up.

"No, no the reason why we woke you all up is because I think I have to go back," Kagome said as quickly and quietly as she could.

"What?" Rin's eyes went wide. "You can't leave, and you definitely can't go back to that place."

"I have to, I really have to, he's probably changed and I'm older now," Kagome hugged Rin tight. "I just know something's not right, and I have to go see if everything is ok."

"We'll go with you," Kohaku stood up to leave.

"No you can not," Inuyasha took him and sat him back down, and Shippo started crying.

"Don't cry, and we'll be back," Kagome hugged all of her friends. "Besides you have to stay here to cover for us, I promise we'll come back for you once everything is better."

"You better come back for us," Rin silently cried.

"I promise we will," Kagome gave her friend one last hug and headed down the stairs.

She looked back and saw her friends wave before they went back into their rooms to sleep for the rest of the night. Kagome held back tears and made her way down the flight of stairs to the door.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He saw that she was on the brink of crying so he took her hand in his and watched her let go of the tears she was trying so hard to hold back. He let her cry for a while and then turned to face her.

"It will be ok," he gave her a hug and they went to the front door.

It was locked of course but with a little jolt of force it was opened easily. Inuyasha made sure not to make the break noticeable so no one would know they were gone for quite a while. And as they were about to walk out into the night someone walked in front of them blocking their way out.

"Kikyou what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

'_Kikyou? Now what does she want? If she thinks she's going to take Inuyasha away from me she's got another thing coming…god Kagome what's wrong with you? Jealous much? He won't go with her that was along time ago snap out of it.' _

"I've come to see if you have considered my offer."

'_Her offer? What offer? What is she taking about? Oh yeah leaving with her. Inuyasha told me about that.'_

"Yes I've considered it," he said blankly.

"And what is your answer?" Kikyou looked over to Kagome thinking she had Inuyasha rapped around her little finger.

"I've decided to say no," Inuyasha smirked.

"What?!?!" Kikyou was angry. Her eyes lit up with fire.

"I said no," Inuyasha said and pushed her out of his way.

"You'll regret that Inuyasha," she said as she walked off back into the building. She looked back down at Kagome one last time and smiled. Not a nice smile but an evil smile.

"I have a bad feeling about her," Kagome shivered.

"Don't worry about her she wont do anything," Inuyasha reassured her as they walked off towards a path through the forest.

They walked quite a while and Kagome started to wonder if they were going the right way.

"Are you sure you remember the way?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I'm sure."

Kagome sighed and kept walking. Then all of a sudden she was lifted onto Inuyasha's back and he ran about five times faster then they were walking. Sooner then she could shake a stick she could see an opening and houses through the trees.

"I see it!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Yup-," Inuyasha stopped suddenly and looked up to the sky.

"Come on Inuyasha we're almost there," Kagome jumped off his back and ran towards her old house.

"Something's not right here," he looked up to the moon. "It's about half past midnight, maybe a little bit sooner."

Kagome came running back towards Inuyasha. He could tell something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Inuyasha the door was open and my father wasn't inside," she said frantically. "I think something bad has happened.

Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and saw a feather far off into the distance. His keen eye sight could even tell how far away they were.

"They are headed back to where we came from but more West," Kagome looked at him with surprise.

"I have a bad feeling I know where they're going."

"Where?"

"Somewhere I thought I would never have to go again after the night I ran away with you."

"Huh?" Kagome was confused but she let him left her onto his back and race through the trees.

"I hope my father is ok," Inuyasha was still confused about her sudden concern but answered her back anyways.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "Me too"

**8080808080808080With Sango, Miroku, and Kouga8080808080808080**

"Come on guys keep up," Kouga ran trying to keep the flying feather in sight.

"We don't have ancient demonic blood in us Kouga," Miroku yelled a few feet behind Kouga and right besides him was Sango.

"We can't run as fast as you," Sango yelled.

"Well just keep me in sight, and run as quick as you can, and don't stop whatever you do," with that Kouga took off fast enough to keep right behind the feather, but slow enough so that the other two could keep up.

"Miroku, why are we going to save Kagome's dad? Shouldn't we be trying to find Kagome?" Sango said panting.

"Kouga not only made a promise to Kagome that he would wait for her, but he also made a promise to himself that he would make sure her dad would be better by the time she came back," he explaining.

"Oh wow and when he heard Kagome was close by he must have been really pissed to see him missing now too," Sango took a deep breath and ran as hard as she could towards Kouga.

"You betcha," Miroku ran harder to keep up as well.

**80808080808080Kagura and Naraku Higurashii808080808080**

There was silence. Naraku hadn't spoken a word since his "kidnapping". He wasn't about to cause a scene. But after a while his thoughts started to wonder. What did this women want with him, and how the hell was he flying on a feather?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"As I said someone who if fulfilling an order, a direct order," Kagura replied still looking forward.

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Not you exactly, just someone your daughter is traveling with," she smirked. That should make it a little more interesting.

"My daughter? She's alive?" he was surprised and happy. This was his chance to make everything better.

"Yes you idiot, she's alive."

"This is all my fault."

"This might not be your fault, we're not looking for your daughter, we're just looking for her little friend," she looked at the man with pity.

"Her friend? She ran away with someone?"

"Yeah don't worry he's just a stupid half breed," she sneered. "I've been watching them since the day they left."

"You mean he's a demon?"

"No just a half demon, his stupid mother was human," she looked at him confused. "You ask too many questions."

"Are you a demon?"

"Of course I am."

'_Well that explains the feather'_ After that he sat quietly waiting to arrive at wherever this demon woman was taking him. '_Maybe I'll get to see Kagome and I can apologized for everything that happened' _

**808080808008080808080Kagome and Inuyasha80808080808008080**

"Why are we going so fast?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know how much time we have," Inuyasha yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome yelled but Inuyasha almost didn't hear her.

"We'll be there soon don't worry."

"Inuyasha are you sure you know where you are going?" Kagome yelled over the wind from Inuyasha running so fast.

"Someone has taken him, and I think I know where they are headed."

"Who would take him?" Kagome gasped.

"I'm not sure Kagome but I don't think it has anything to do with you or him," Inuyasha winced as he made his thoughts clear.

"Then why would someone take him?"

"To get to me," He couldn't believe this was happening after these many years.

"Who would want to do anything to you?"

"Believe me Kagome, more people then you think," he closed his eyes and made a full force sprint towards his destination. This was going to be a long night, and he wasn't going to let Kagome get into the middle of it. Even if she was already, he would die before he let anyone harm her. With that thought he just rushed towards the feather.

**808080808080Back at the Orphanage80808080808080**

Kikyou walked up the stairs quietly but gracefully, almost like she was walking on air. The silence throughout the building wasn't anything new to her, she usually only walked around at night lately. If she wasn't sneaking around she was spying on Inuyasha and his stupid human girl. Even the thought of her made her eyebrow twitch, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"They don't understand," she sneered. "No one will ever understand."

She walked towards the first floor, where the older boys stayed. She looked in and saw that Kagome's friend Kohaku was already asleep in his bed.

"Inuyasha will never understand that I will always be better then that pathetic human, I am better then human, I am of the undead," Kikyou remembered that night long ago.

She got lost in the forest when she ran away for the first time, after Inuyasha had left them. She had run into a dead end with no where to go, and instead of giving up and cry she started to chant. Before she was an orphan she was apprentice to a shrine. They had taught her many ways of good and evil. Her mind was spiked more for the evil then the good and she secretly practiced her power. Until one day it got to strong and the demons from her chants burnt shrine down, along with everyone in it.

She chanted for the demons to come and save her, to help her get her chance and to find Inuyasha again. The demons arose and took half of her soul and told her she was to walk as undead until her task was finished, to find the one thing everyone was after and bring it to them; the sword of death.

"And that's when Inuyasha became even more important in my journey to get life," she smirked as she walked up to the roof. She looked out towards the sky and saw a feather flying not to far away from the direction of orphanage. A way behind the feather was a disturbance in the trees, coming fast upon the feather. "And I know just where to find him."

Her evil glare only lasted a second on her emotionless face as she jumped, which was more like floating, to the ground below.

"This ends today," she whispered into the night. "But for me it's only the beginning."

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Now its all coming together….muahaha. Well I didn't want to just drop Kikyou out of the whole story so I had to think of something late…I hope it works for you guys. And I liked the idea of her being dead so yeah that works too. So it will all start to end in the next chapter, and hopefully I can get it finished in the next 3 maybe 4 if your lucky. So if theres ne thing confusing about this chapter just tell me and ill try and fix it because I just went along as I went. **

**When I first started this chapter I had NO CLUE what it was going to be about….so I just started typing and this is what you got. Took me three days to do it. Ill try and get the next one out before May. Sorry if I took long. I have no clue if this chapter is good I just started writing and stopped when I thought it was a good time. Please tell me if its good. Thanks. **


	25. Home Sweet Home

**Thanks for all ur reviews. I'm glad I didn't screw up on that last chapter….phew. lol. Well I'm about to start testing AGAIN!! stupid school….so yeah don't be mad. But has ne one guesses where they are all headed??? You should… and what about Kagura 's "master" hu? Well there's pretty much only one other person it could be…. **

fluffy'sfan: Thanks. That's awesome I'm glad you love my story.

ElementalGardianProtector: wow thanks. I didn't think it was GREAT but thank you that means a lot. I really just typed away…haha…maybe that's not a good thing to tell everyone.

Chapter 25

Home Sweet Home

Kagura looked around in the dark, looking for her destination. Once she found it she started to lower her feather down and hovered about the ground. The feather suddenly shrunk back to a normal feathers size and she snatched it up and put it in her hair. The sudden shrinking of the feather made Naraku fall on his back on the ground.

"Stupid human," she growled and she picked him up with ease. "Follow me, my master is waiting for you."

They walked into the old looking house, run down and torn over the years. It looked to be over a hundred years old. Survived the worst of those years, but still sturdy. Up the stairs they went and into a room with a window overlooking a big garden that was overrun by weeds and plant growth, trees surrounded it for miles every direction. There was one chair facing away from them facing the window, there seemed to be someone sitting in it.

"I have brought the human girl's father as you wished sir," Kagura got down on one knee and bowed her head. Naraku looked down at her and wondered if he should do the same. Deciding against it he tried to see if he could get a good look at this person.

"Very good Kagura," said a deep, evil, emotionless voice.

The man in the chair stood up to face them. He walked out of the dark and right in front of Naraku. He was tall, very tall, and had long silver hair with markings on his face and a half moon on his forehead. He was obviously a demon and a powerful one at that.

"Anything you wish Sesshoumaru."

**808080808080With Inuyasha and Kagome808080808080**

Kagome and Inuyasha were racing through the forest following the feather that Inuyasha assumed Kagome's father was being taken hostage on. Unknown to them Kouga, Miroku, and Sango were not too far ahead of them. Inuyasha was actually coming up to Sango and Miroku very quickly.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?"

"We're following the feather," he said through clenched teeth. The wind and tension was getting to him. "I think I know where we're going so just keep quiet."

Kagome didn't say another word and kept her eyes open for any buildings or creepy looking caves that they might be headed for. Just then she spotted two figures running in the same direction they were in, just a little slower, off to the side. Kagome squinted to determine if they were good or bad. It was too dark. Hadn't Inuyasha seen them? She tried to get his attention by taping his shoulder, but he was way too focused.

"Inuyasha?"

He answered with an uh-hu. Kagome rolled her eyes and decided it wouldn't hurt to let him know.

"I see some people over there, should we see where they are going? Or maybe if they are friendly?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We need to keep on track or we're going to lose it," he kept his eyes locked on the feather.

"Inuyasha we need to stop, what if they know something?" Kagome wanted to find her dad but what if they were wrong?

"Kagome trust me me don't want anything to do with them."

"What if we're wrong Inuyasha what if that's really not my dad up there?" Kagome lifted her head over his shoulder to try and see his face. He had a very serious look on his face. '_Well this is new' _

"You should know by now that my sense of smell and sight is way better then average, and I've never forgotten that piece of shits scent," Inuyasha said with no emotion in his voice until he hit the end. Kagome had never heard him sound so malice.

Kagome didn't respond but just kept looking forward, and then she glanced back at the slowly fading figures that could have been help. Little did she know she was about to bump into the last person in the world she expected to.

**80808080808080Kouga8080808080**

Kouga looked behind him and Miroku and Sango were no where in sight. They must have gotten lost when he was speeding away.

"Damnit," he swore out loud. He stopped to have a look around, he was catching fast on the flying feather, and he couldn't stop now.

"Was I going to fast?" he asked himself and stood there thinking. "Nah."

The feather was changing directions. Was it landing? So he kept running.

Faster.

**808080808080808Sango and Miroku8080808080808**

"Where the hell is Kouga?" Sango asked running with her full strength.

"I don't know but I think I can see that feather over the top of the trees but its getting lower so it must be getting ready to land," Miroku said trying not to waste his breath.

"Wait a minute who's that?" Sango pointed diagonal a ways in front of them. "They just came out of no where."

"I don't know but they can't be good we better keep our distance," Miroku squinted to see if he could recognize the figures.

"HEY!" Sango yelled at them.

"Sango shush," Miroku held from stopping to quiet his friend.

"But that ones on the others back what if they are injured?"

"You see how fast they are going?" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"That one has to be a demon so it's not good to draw attention to ourselves, not all demons are good, he might even be carrying that other one for his dinner," Miroku laughed.

"Shut up Miroku," Sango pushed him and kept running, watching the fading figures run off into the night out of their sight.

**8080808080808080Kagura, Naraku, Sesshomaru80808080808080**

Naraku looked up at the powerful demon in front of him.

"What do you want with me?" he stood his ground. What did he have to lose anyways?

"I have no use of your useless human life," Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the window.

"Then why have you brought me here?" he turned and yelled at Kagura.

Sesshoumaru laughed but it wasn't a fun kind of laugh it was filled with evil and had no emotion what so ever. Kagura stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"You are an amusing one," Sesshoumaru faced Naraku and a shiver went up his spine. "You, you unworthy human are just a pawn in my plan to kill my ungrateful retch of a half brother."

"And what does your half brother have to do with me?" Now Naraku was officially confused.

"The question isn't what **you** have to do with him it's what your **daughter **has to do with him," Sesshoumaru watched Naraku's face go pale.

"W-What have you done with my daughter?" he rushed at Sesshoumaru not caring if he died or not.

Sesshoumaru simply jumped out of the way letting Naraku fall to the floor with ease.

"Nothing yet, and if all goes well you can have your filthy human daughter back and my…well he will be dead." It killed Sesshoumaru to actually say Inuyasha is family out loud.

"What would Kagome be doing with demons anyway?" he asked lifting himself off the ground.

"Inuyasha is not a demon, far from it," Sesshoumaru had a disgusted expression as he explained the situation.

"Then what the hell is this all about?"

"After my demon mother died my father married a human, and had Inuyasha, so he is indeed a-," Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Half-demon."

Just then Kagura walked back into the room.

"Why would you want to kill your own brother?"

"He has something that I need, when my father died he left each one of us with a sword while mine is useless Inuyasha has a great power but he does not hold the strength to use it," Sesshoumaru grew angry. "He clearly has it but does not know how to call to it, I will have to kill him to get it out of him."

"Is it inside him?" Naraku still didn't get why Kagome had to be involved.

"In a sense well yes but not physically in the sense you mean," Sesshoumaru looked swiftly at Kagura. "Location?"

"They will be here shortly I led them right to our front door."

"Excellent."

**8080808080Inuyasaha and Kagome808080808080**

"Inuyasha are we close?" Kagome held onto him tight.

"Yeah I just saw it land we should be there soon," he held onto Kagome's legs tighter, his hands were slipping on her pants.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome was filled with worry.

"I'm fine never better why?" he tried to act cool. She didn't need to get too involved.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just—I don't want you to get involved," he closed his eyes then decided against it. He had to see the way.

"Well it's too late for that isn't it," she said. "What's going on?"

"My brother wants this weapon my dad supposedly gave me when he died and he's willing to kill me to get it."

"So where is this weapon?" Kagome asked as if it was the easiest question to answer.

"That's just it, I don't know," Inuyasha felt so dumb. He was supposed to figure it out by now.

"You don't know where it is, but how?"

"Its said to be "held within" but I don't know what the hell that means. It can't be inside me that's for sure."

"Well maybe it's not a real weapon, maybe the weapon is you," Kagome simply answered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was so confused. "How lame is that?"

**80808080808Kouga8080808080**

"Almost there," Kouga panted as he closed in on the area where the feather landed. "I'm going to find Kagome if it's the last thing I do, and they have to know where she is."

Kouga slowed down when he heard something coming up fast behind him.

"What the hell is that?"

Kouga stopped when he was just beyond the trees from the house where the feather landed at. He peered through to get a good look.

"Looks like an old mansion, Kagome might be in there."

He prepared to rush through when the sound behind him was getting louder. He braised himself for what ever was coming at him when a person came running out the bushes but came to a quick stop.

"Kagome?"

**80808080808080808Inuyasha and Kagome808080808**

"Kagome were coming up on it," Inuyasha smirked. "It should be right beyond these trees.

"Good," Kagome put on her serious face. "So what are we going to do?"

"**I'm **going to fight **you're **going to sit out here in the bushes and wait for me to come and get you."

"No way Inuyasha I wont let you go in there alone, and my father is in there, I have to go in," she slammed her fist on his shoulder,"

"Kagome I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt, I have you remember," she smiled and so did Inuyasha.

As the came out of the bushes a figure stood in front of them.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha stood still looking at the young man in plaid pajamas in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome?" the figure asked again.

"Listen bud if you--," Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Kouga?" she tilted her head as to see him a different way.

"Yeah."

"KOUGA!" Kagome pushed herself off of Inuyasha and rushed toward Kouga and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," he smiled as he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Sango and Miroku came by and told me they heard someone say your name and when we saw someone take your father away we rushed to come and see if they had you too."

"You mean Sango and Miroku are here too?" she looked around. "Where?"

"Well they are coming," Kouga stood back and beamed. "I was too fast for them."

"Proud as always aren't you Kouga?" Kagome laughed and he laughed with her.

"Hello?" Inuyasha tapped his foot. "We're supposed to be going in remember?"

"But Inuyasha look can't you believe it? Our friends are here!"

'_Your friends you mean' _

"Inuyasha huh?" Kouga took another step towards him. "Never thought I would see you again half-breed."

"So whats it to you," Inuyasha got on his defense.

"Oh nothing just thought Kagome would have dumped you a long time ago," Kouga smirked.

"Why you--"Inuyasha went forward but was stopped by Kagome.

"Now boys calm down we have to work together," she smiled.

"Whatever," Inuyasha grunted and went forward to look at the mansion.

Just then Sango and Miroku came through the bushes panting and bending over holding their knees.

"Kouga – couldn't you—go a little-- ," Sango had to stop to breath.

"Slower!" Miroku said.

Kagome laughed and both of them looked up quickly and yelled at the same time.

"KAGOME!" they bother rushed forward and hugged their missed friend.

"Hey guys," she hugged them back. "I'm so glad to see you."

"We thought we would never see you again," Sango cried.

"Of course you would remember? I promised." Kagome smiled and they all just stood around talking about their lives sense they last saw each other.

"Ok, ok we can all catch up later can we go now?" Inuyasha fussed.

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't see you there," Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah what ever lets go," he pushed away his hand and walked towards the bushes towards the house.

They walked up to the giant door and Inuyasha paused to look around the old place. He had so many memories out here with his mom, dad, and his stupid half-brother. It was hard to see it so old and falling apart. This is where he had once run from, and now he had to face it again.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"No, nothing," he sighed and pushed open the door. "Lets go."

**808080808080Sesshomaru80808080808080**

"They are here," Kagura informed Sesshoumaru.

"Good, good," he had an evil smirk. "Take the human to another room."

Kagura bowed her head and grabbed Naraku's arm taking him somewhere else in the house.

"Everything is going exactly to plan," Sesshoumaru sat in his chair to wait for his 'guests' to arrive.

**8080808080Inuyasaha and gang80808080808080**

"So Inuyasha what's the plan?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Not to get killed," he whispered back.

"Oh," for some reason Kagome wasn't relieved at his statement.

"Miroku why are we here?" Sango whispered to him.

"To help out Kagome," Miroku whispered back. "To help her find her father."

Sango nodded and kept walking following her long lost friend.

"Kagome I don't think they are so glad to see me as much as you," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Who Kouga? Oh he's just jealous," Kagome smiled.

"No Kagome any of them," he said sadly.

"Inuyasha of course they are why wouldn't they?" Kagome looked at him.

"Well look at me," Inuyasha spread his arms.

"Inuyasha Kouga is a demon too why would they care if you were?" Kagome laughed.

"Because I'm a half-demon," he said as a matter of factly.

"Inuyasha come on seriously," Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"And I took you away," he sighed.

"For a good reason!" Kagome was confused. She had never seen Inuyasha care what other thought of him. This was just weird.

"Yeah but they hate me for it," he said sadly.

"Inuyasha, why does it matter?" She was tempted to stop and involve the others.

"Because—I don't know," he sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. "They **are** your friends."

"That doesn't mean I would hate you just because they would," she saw him drop his head. "And they don't."

He tried to smile. He really wanted to just tell her, tell her how he felt, how much he actually loved her. He wanted to sweep her up and take her somewhere where they could be together, take her and kiss her, but it would never happen. She could never love him more then her best friend. He had been over this many times in his head. It all ends up in one conclusion. And its not a very good one either. Even if she did love him like that, he couldn't make her happy, he wouldn't be enough.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I just got a little lost in thought that's all," he blushed and kept walking forward to the stairs.

"Whatever you say," Kagome looked back at Kouga and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on guys were heading up the stairs."

"Kagome, do you know exactly what we're looking for?" Kouga asked her.

"Well not exactly but Inuyasha says his brother might be here."

"Not might be here, he definitely is here, I can smell his stupid scent," Inuyasha interrupted. "And he's only my half-brother."

Everyone was quiet as they walked up the tall stairs into a dark hallways, into another hallways and to another set of stairs.

"How big is this house?" Sango said lugging herself up the second pair of stairs.

"Huge," Inuyasha said and kept walking. "Don't stop you'll get lost."

"Have you been here before Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I grew up here," he didn't even turn and look at them. The whole time he just kept walking not hesitating to look around; he definitely knew where he was going.

"Really?" everyone except Kagome asked at the same time.

"Yeah Inuyasha took me here when we ran away and there was a storm," Kagome smiled and giggled.

"Cool," Sango whispered as she looked at the expensive decorations around her. "They must be over one hundred years old."

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked almost jogging to keep up with him.

"My brothers' study," Inuyasha answered quickly. "He always does his business in there."

"Right," Kagome just followed him and then he slowed down.

"Its right up here," he sighed. "I don't know what we will have to go through but be ready for anything."

"I'm staying with you Inuyasha," Kagome took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "No matter what!"

'_Just tell her, just tell her already' _

"Kagome—I," Inuyasha started but he couldn't get it out.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I uh have something to tell you," he was getting nervous. This was harder then he thought.

"What Inuyasha?" Now Kagome was really confused. What had gotten into him lately?

"I lo--," Inuyasha stopped when a gush of wind swept down the hallway they were in the blew everyone five feet in the direction the came from.

Sango and Miroku fell onto the floor while Inuyasha caught Kagome and Kouga landed with ease.

"What the hell is that?" Kouga got in a defensive stance while Sango and Miroku were trying to get up off the floor while the wind continued to force them back.

"I don't know but what ever it is it's giving us a hell of a time getting to the damn door!" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped one by one towards the door. Then he saw a figure at the end of the hallway with glowing red eyes. "What the?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at his confused face.

"I don't know I think I see someone, but we just need to get ten more feet and we'll be at the door," Inuyasha pushed hard against the wind and he finally got to the door. He reached out with all his strength and grabbed the handle. As soon as he turned it he tumbled into the room, both him and Kagome fell to the floor.

Outside Kouga got to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"What the hell?" he tried to break it down but no luck. Just then the wind stopped and someone started laughing, a very evil laugh.

Inside Inuyasha and Kagome got up off the floor and looked around at their surroundings.

"I don't see anyone Inuyasha," Kagome said a little scared.

"Oh he's here alright," Inuyasha got in a fighting stance and growled.

The chair behind a desk in the middle of the room started to turn, and someone sat in the darkness.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha flexed his claws and got ready.

"Inuyasha always wanting to get straight to the point," Sesshoumaru smirked in the dark. "I would be careful if I were you."

"Just come out here and fight like a man instead of hiding behind your desk," Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't rush Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stepped into the light of the moon. "We should start with greetings."

He laughed his evil laugh.

"Welcome home little brother."

**OOOOOO never expected Sesshoumaru did you?? Well maybe you did but whatever. Lol. **

**SORRY about the wait again. I've been having some serious issues with family. My bf. And his stupid bitch mom. And then my computer crashed and I lost half of this chapter so I had to go back and re write it….buuut I got it done as soon as I could and well it's a long one and I'm very proud of it. . Its better then the first one I started writing. . Hope you all liked it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. Tell me if its good or if ne thing needs to be fixed. **

**I enjoy hearing from all of you. **


	26. Heroic Battle for the Sword of Death

**Well I didn't get like any reviews for the last chapter soooo I don't know if anyone is reading this any more. If I knew that more then ONE person was reading I would update more often. So here's the next chapter anyways.**

**Ch 26 **

**Heroic Battle for the Sword of Death**

Kouga growled as he stared at a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked with his fists ready to fight.

"I am the wind," the voice was deep but definitely female.

"Yeah, yeah I think we got that when you tried to blow us out the window," Kouga growled deeper.

"I wouldn't be so mouthy if I were you," she snickered.

"So who the hell are you and what do you want with us?" Kouga asked.

"I am Kagura, sorceress of the wind, and you have nothing to do with what's going on here, you just happened to fall upon our little plan," she smirked.

"**Our** little plan?" Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"My masters plan actually," Kagura looked down. "But that is none of your business."

"So Inuyasha's brother is your master?" Kouga let his defense down and looked around.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will not be addressed as such a low title as 'Inuyasha's brother' he is much more powerful then that half breed," she was getting angry. But why was she getting so angry?

"So I'm guessing you have something going on with this Sesshoumaru guy," it was more of a comment then a question.

"Not at all you have no idea of the situation at hand," she said but she blushed more then a tomato. Good thing she was hidden in the darkness or else she would be revealed.

"Yeah right," Kouga crossed his arms and stood there.

"Don't mock me!" she yelled.

"You won't even come out into the light," Kouga said cockily.

"Kouga, do you really think that's a good idea?" Miroku asked him.

"Yeah Kouga I don't think she's too happy with you," Sango added as they got back up and came around the corner they blew off to.

"Don't sweat it guys," Kouga turned to say. "She doesn't seem too tough."

"You should really start thinking before you speak," she smirked and walked out of the darkness and into the moon light. She was wearing a traditional deep red Japanese Kimono with a feather pattern all the way up. Her hair was up in chopsticks and she had slightly pointy ears.

"Yeah you still don't look to tough," Kouga smirked and Miroku and Sango backed away slowly. This wasn't going to go to well.

"Insolent fool!" Kagura yelled. "I will not just stand here and be insulted."

"Wow and I thought you were just a doormat," Kouga was getting her mad on purpose.

"Why you..." Kagura was getting so mad a breeze started to blow all around her making her lose strands of hair rise.

"Kouga I really don't think that was a god idea," Sango said as she walked up behind him.

"Don't be so scared, you took martial arts classes," he looked at her.

"Yeah but not against demons," she saw Kouga roll his eyes and she decided to just tough it up so she remember her training her dad gave her and got into a defense stance just in case Kagura decided to strike.

"And Miroku isn't your family a long line of monks?" Kouga looked at him. "You're always bragging about it to the ladies."

"Well yes but-," Miroku looked nervous.

"But what?" Sango looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"But I don't really know anything about being a monk," he said quietly.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she knocked him over the head. "You mean to tell me you lied just to get girls!"

"That's not the point right now Sango, we have a crisis," Kouga got ready for Kagura to come at them.

"This is so touching and all but now I'll have to get rid of you all now," Kagura smirked as she took a fan out from under her sleeve and opened in front of her face.

"Miroku you have to have learned **something** from your grandfather," Sango said through pressed lips.

Kagura waved her fan and a gust of wind blew their way. It wasn't as strong as the first one but it was enough that it made them hard to move forward…or move anywhere.

"Come on Miroku think of something," Sango yelled holding up her arms to block the wind.

"Why me?" Miroku yelled over the noise the wind was making. "Why can't Kouga do something, he's the one with demon parents."

"Undercover demon parents," Kouga yelled as Kagura laughed at their attempts to get to her. "Not all humans will be ok with a demon family living in their neighborhood.

"Man I hope Kagome is having more luck then us," Sango yelled.

**8080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

"Sesshoumaru cut your crap and let's just get down to business," Inuyasha flexed his claws ever more and got ready to charge at his half brother.

The air in the room changed and the temperature seemed to drop dramatically until their every breath was visible even in the dim lighting.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome held her shoulders trying to keep some warmth.

"I don't know," even though it was below freezing he didn't move a muscle.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and lifted his arm to show that his claws were dripping with a green goop.

"It is futile to try and defeat me little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he lowered his arm but not enough to where it was out of sight.

"If you think you can scare me Sesshoumaru with your stupid threats then you got another thing coming," Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome coughed as the temperature dropped lower and lower. The windows are lined with frost, and the air was getting thinner, and harder to breath.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.

"Inuyasha you have little time to argue before your friend freezes to death," Sesshoumaru said Inuyasha's face drop and he lost some of his guard. "You tell me where the sword is hidden and I will let the human go."

"I don't know where it is," Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me Inuyasha it insults my intelligence," his eyes glared at Inuyasha from his spot across the room.

"If I knew where it was don't you think I would be kicking your ass with it right now?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but so did Sesshoumaru.

"You would not be able to wield its full power, it is useless to your tainted blood," Sesshoumaru spat.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha didn't really want to know, he just had to keep Sesshoumaru distracted while he figured a way to get Kagome out of there.

"Only one of a pure heart pumped with pure blood can unleash the swords true powers."

'_True heart? Wait I remember now.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"When the innocent are weak, and courage is not found, the power can be found within the eye of the chosen, with a true heart, where blood flows true, to protect what cannot be taken," Inuyasha whispered as if he had heard it in a dream.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru sneered. He had heard what he had said but what the hell did that have anything to what he wanted anyways?

"I get it now," Inuyasha's ears dropped. "I'm sorry Kagome he's right, I can't wield the weapon because I'm only half demon."

"I-In-Inuyasha," she stuttered even worse. "Y-you have t-the t-tr-truest heart I've-e ever m-met."

Sesshoumaru laughed, not a nice laugh either, and evil, cruel laugh.

"Inuyasha? A true heart? No one like HIM could ever have a true heart," Sesshoumaru said with his emotionless voice. "He's only a half breed and his filthy human blood clots his mind of what's really important."

"That would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Power Inuyasha power," Sesshoumaru seemed to get tired of the conversation and he soon walked closer to Inuyasha.

Just then there was a glint of light from Inuyasha's eye that stopped Sesshoumaru right in his tracks.

'_What? It can't be!'_ Sesshoumaru continued to walk closer shocked. Which scared Inuyasha; he had never shown an interest in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seemed to be walking towards him with curiosity and caution.

"Get the hell away from me," Inuyasha backed away.

"Inuyasha if you don't want me to kill you right now you will stay still," Sesshoumaru was concentrated on Inuyasha's right eye. ((Was it his right?))

"Inu-," Kagome started but she fell to the floor. The room felt like a freezer.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Inuyasha if you want your pathetic human bitch to live then I suggest you don't fight me right now," Sesshoumaru walked closer to him.

"What the-," Inuyasha started but Sesshoumaru grabbed him and held him up to see him face to face. Sesshoumaru reached his clawed hand above Inuyasha's face and let a drop of his poison drop onto his right eye.

Inuyasha screamed in pain and held his eye, but then there was a black hue coming from where the poison had fallen and Sesshoumaru took to claws and reached into Inuyasha's eye without harming him (much) and pulled out a small black sphere that seemed to be glowing.

"I should have known," Sesshoumaru threw the ball into the air and it seemed to grow until it engulfed everything inside the room and everything went black.

**80808080808080800808080outside the room808080808080808080 **

"Come on Miroku do something," Sango yelled as she took some painting off the wall and hurled them at Kagura just to have her send them right back with her wind.

"I don't know what to do," Miroku looked around and saw some papers flying around the room around them. "Oh wait."

Miroku ran off out of the hallway and around the corner.

"Where the hell is he going," Kouga yelled.

"I don't know, maybe he really doesn't know what to do," Sango looked down in disappointment.

Kagura laughed and sent a feather towards them that split into ten other feathers. They sped towards Kouga and Sango with just as much speed as the wind. Kouga dogged all of them but the last one hit Sango on her arm and it made a clean cut across her shoulder.

"Kouga those aren't regular feathers," Sango winced as she held her bleeding shoulder.

"Yeah I noticed," he said going at Kagura only to get knocked back.

"God damnit how the hell do we get to her!" Sango yelled as Kagura was blocking everything they threw at her without even making an effort.

"Shit where the hell is Miroku!?" Kouga tried everything he could but he was getting tired out.

Just when they thought they should just give up and run someone behind them stood out in front of them.

"Miroku!" Sango almost went up and hugged him but kept her distance when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Miroku where the hell have you been?" Kouga didn't know whether to thank him or punch him.

"I just remembered something stand back," he removed something from his pocket and held them out in his hand.

"It won't work she's too strong," Sango sighed.

"Just watch," Miroku started chanting and the slips of paper in his hand started to rise and hover over his palm. As his chants got louder signs and old Japanese lettering stated to show up all over the pages.

"What is this?" Kagura glared and sent a stronger wind towards the hovering papers.

The papers didn't move from their place even with the strong current of wind.

"Kouga what's going on?" Sango whispered to him. For some reason the wind wasn't reaching them.

Miroku continued to chant and he got even louder. Then he opened his eyes and let him arm fall to his side.

The pages flew towards Kagura and she sent all the wind power and feathers could throw, but no matter what she did the enchantments kept coming towards her.

"NO!" she yelled as the papers flew into her and pierced her heart. She had a look of pain at first then an expression of peace as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god Miroku what the hell was that?" Kouga asked as he and Sango looked at him with wide eyes and groped jaws.

"That was amazing," Sango awed.

"I don't really know," Miroku looked down at his own hand. "I remembered my grandfather telling me something about chants and how they just come to you, and when I held the papers in my hand and concentrated on saving us they just came to me and I opened my mouth and there they were."

They all just stood there in shock until they remembered about Kagome and Inuyasha and ran towards the room.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he rushed into the room, but when he was inside no one was there.

"Jeeze its freezing in here," Sango looked around.

"Where are they?" Miroku said rubbing his arms.

"I don't know but where ever they are I'm sure they're ok," that took a lot coming from Kouga, who only thought things were under control if he was there.

"I sure hope so," Sango hugged her self and sat right outside the freezing office.

**8080808080808080808080808080**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and first he only saw dark. Then his vision started to clear and he saw he was in the middle of a huge field with walls all the way around, and the floor was covered in bones of every size.

"Where the hell am I," Inuyasha asked himself and by his surprise someone answered him.

"You are at our fathers grave Inuyasha," it was Sesshoumaru.

"His what?" Inuyasha wasn't about to believe that.

"The portal to his grave was hidden within your soul, and when I took it out it sent us to this place where he is kept."

"So you're saying this is our father?" Inuyasha pointed at the walls around them.

"Yes Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru was looking around for something.

"Wait where is Kagome?" Inuyasha frantically looked around and he spotted her off to his left still passed out of the floor. He ran over to her and lifted her head into his lap.

"Please Kagome wake up, you have to wake up," Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru walking towards a-wait what was that? A sword? Why the hell was that in a grave?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with soft eyes then rushed off to see what Sesshoumaru was up to.

"Sesshoumaru what's going on?" Inuyasha questioned flexing out his claws again.

"This is the weapon father mistakenly left for you," Sesshoumaru didn't even care anymore all he had his mind on was the sword in front of him.

"He left me a sword? A stupid ass little sword? What the shit am I supposed to do with a sword?" Inuyasha stood there pissed off.

"Don't be moronic Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stared at the sword with almost wonder. "This is the sword of death." Inuyasha sarcastically oo'ed and snorted.

"You can slay a hundred demons with one swing of this sword, or destroy a whole human village," Sesshoumaru got closer to it. "Who ever holds this would have the world at his dispose."

"So that's why you want the sword?" Inuyasha asked. "To get rid of all humans?"

"Well if I do remember correct you were the same way once."

"Yeah but not all humans are bad….," Inuyasha thought of Kagome.

"Don't be stupid," Sesshoumaru walked right up to the sword stuck in the ground. "They want to get rid of all of us."

"feh," Inuyasha stood there. "You're stupid."

Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at the sword.

"And now its mine!" he yelled as his hand shot out quickly to grab the hilt. A look of pure evil and joy spread across his face but then something happened.

First he wasn't able to pull it out of the ground and then there was blue lighting coming off of the hilt and sent Sesshoumaru flying across the grave and into a pile of skeletons.

Inuyasha stared at the sword in awe.

"What the hell?" he stepped closer to it but before he could try to pull it out Sesshoumaru shot out of the pile and ran quicker then light over to where Kagome lay.

"If you don't let me take the sword, she will die," Sesshoumaru yelled one of his poisoned claws over her body.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. '_Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you'_

He got ready to dash to Sesshoumaru, but then something else happened.

The sword seemed to hum. Both brothers looked at it in even more awe. What was going on? Slowly the sword rose out of the ground and floated slowly towards Inuyasha and fell right into his hands.

"It can't be!" Sesshoumaru was angry and his eyes flashed red.

"Why'd it choose me?" Inuyasha asked no one.

A voice seemed to come into his mind. A strong, deep male voice that he almost recognized.

'_Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru couldn't take the sword because it was selfishness that drove him towards his goal, the sword had chosen you because you have chosen the path of courage and listened to your heart. Pledging to yourself to save Kagome unleashed the true power of the sword and connected it to you, it is truly yours Inuyasha, use it well'_

"Father?" Inuyasha asked after the voice in his head had vanished. When it didn't answer back he just nodded his head and pulled the sword from the sheath.

What came out wasn't just a sword; it grew ten times its size and seemed to glow but didn't gain any weight in his hands.

"No," Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. "How did you do that?"

"It chose me instead of your ungrateful ass," Inuyasha smirked as he made Sesshoumaru even angrier. "Get away from Kagome!"

"Not a chance," Sesshoumaru lifted her up and jumped into the sky.

"Damnit," Inuyasha jumped from one wall to the other and followed him up.

Once they were on top of their 'fathers remains' they faced each other again.

"Give me the sword or I kill the girl," he sneered.

"I would but it won't let me," Inuyasha stared down at his prize. "It chose me and it wont leave or let any one else hold it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure."

"Lies!"

Sesshoumaru let poison drop onto Kagome and her eyes shot open as she began to cough violently.

"NO!" Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and looked at her pal skin already turning purple. "YOU BASTARD!"

Inuyasha jumped up and swung the sword at his brother.

"You are reckless Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru yelled as he dogged his attacks. "It's your fault she will die.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled and for a split second a flash of red went across his eyes. This caught Sesshoumaru off guard long enough for Inuyasha to attack and slashed off his arm.

Sesshoumaru yelled in pain grabbing his severed arm that was pouring out blood. He looked up to see Inuyasha standing over him with a look that could kill him right there.

"You don't have the guts to kill me little brother," Sesshoumaru laughed with malice.

"Save Kagome! NOW! Or you will die right here!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised his sword.

"It's too late for her Inuyasha you might as well kill me," he smirked like it was a game.

"No way! I'm going to save her," Inuyasha almost busted into tears.

"Don't tell me you love that pathetic human," Sesshoumaru winced as his loss of blood.

"I-," Inuyasha started to say but stopped which made Sesshoumaru laugh again.

"You love her, but she doesn't love you."

"No I-," Inuyasha's mind went blank.

"Who could love you anyways, no ones ever loved you, your just a han-you," Sesshoumaru was egging him on. "Not even your own mother."

That's when Inuyasha lost it and his face turned angry again and he raised the sword again and brought it down to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide before he fell over onto the floor. With the loss of blood and the fact that he sword brazed his heart, he died in the same place his father was slain all those years ago.

Inuyasha dropped the sword and rushed over to Kagome dropping to his knees and letting the tears he had been holding in for minutes, days, or even years let flow. He wasn't sure how long he had wanted to just let it all out but he knew it was held in from all passed anger and pain, but looking at Kagome's life slip away from her was even more painful then anything he'd ever been through. So he held her close, closed his eyes, and cried.

**HOLY SHIT DID I JUST END IT THERE? **

**Yeah I think I did….ooo curse me. **

**You all hate me I know…Kagome's dying. But don't kill me yet…The story still has like 3 more chapters…omg just three? Wow I cant believe its almost over…maybe four…I'm not so sure how long its going to take me to end it…no more then four. **

**Alright so if you want me to save Kagome and write the next chapter as soon as I can…the REVIEW or she dies and I never write again…lol. **

**My next story idea is 100 TIMES BETTER TEN THIS ONE!! I swear!! **

**And I'm going to work really hard on it…but if no one reviews…then you guys'll miss out. Muahahaha. Evil aint i? **

**Well review or Kagome dies. Yes I'm serious. No I'm not kidding. Its like a ransom. And if your really that desperate get ur friends to review. Lol I'm jk. But if no ones reading ne more why should I keep going? **

**Ok I'm rambling. Ill go now. **


	27. Dreams for Tomorrow

**HAHA you guys are lucky that ElementalGuardianProtector reviewed my story. Lol. Man she drives a hard bargain with those puppy eyes. Lol. **

**Yeah and it is ironic. . that's why I made that happen. It was too perfect to pass up. Thanks. **

**Oh and just one thing…(lol) omg this bust me up every time…**

**I get these reviews for chapter like 2 or 3 telling me to make Kagome run away with Inuyasha and crap…HELLO!!! De de de!!! The story is ALMOST OVER!! She's already gone!! I mean jeeze!! It says she runs away in the freakin summary!! **

**I mean come on!!! R u guys serious? I don't wanna be mean but that's just idiotic. **

**I swear to god…lol. HAHA! **

**(((I dedicate this chapter to ElementalGuardianProtector, my favorite reviewer. )))**

**Ch 27**

**Dreams for Tomorrow **

"So what do we do now?" Miroku looked around but no sign of Kagome or Inuyasha.

"I don't know I guess we just wait," Kouga plopped down on the floor.

"Shouldn't we do something? We don't even know if they're anywhere near here or in danger in the forest," Sango frantically looked around.

"They're not," Kouga was amusing him self by picking some ice off the wall.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sango yelled almost wanting to pound him where he sat.

"Because I would have smelt their scent leave," Kouga said sighing when he saw his friends confused glances. "Their scents end here and they are just lingering, where ever they are, they aren't anywhere we can go no matter how long we travel."

"There's no better nose then Kouga's," Miroku smirked as he too sat down over by the desk.

Sango was mad at the fact they couldn't do anything, Kagome could be in danger right that moment but she was stuck here sitting with her two friends that were as calm as the air in the office they were in.

She sighed and went over to the chair behind the desk.

"I really hope Kagome's ok," she said folding her arms in her chest and sitting back to rest her sore muscles.

**80808080808080808080**

Inuyasha sat there silent. He had cried and now he didn't know what to do. Kagome was dying, and he had no way to get back and get help. Even if he did get back he didn't know how to get back to Kagome if he happened to get help.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he whispered with his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I swore I would protect you, and I failed."

As he confessed his soul to Kagome's form his sword began to move behind him.

"I am just a worthless half breed," he shook his head. "I don't deserve to be your friend."

He almost started to cry again remembering all the times she had stood up for him or stood by him. Even when he was a stubborn ass she was always there to prove him wrong and bring him down from his pedestal. She was the best-no the only true friend he had ever had. Even Rin and Kohaku just hung around him because Kagome put in such a good word. He sighed and sat back inches away from Kagome. Little did he know that his sword was slowing rising into the air with every word he muttered.

"I never should have brought you with me," he thought back to when they first met. She had given him a place to stay, even though she was just a little kid like himself.

He thought of every time they had gotten into a difficult situation or close to death even, she always kept going, she never gave up.

"You were stronger then me Kagome," he brushed some hair out of her face. When he checked her pulse it was very slim. "Come on Kagome stay with me."

He picked her up into his lap and started rubbing her hands to keep her warm.

"Don't die on me Kagome!" he almost yelled. As his sword got closer and closer she seemed to get a little warmer but there was still little to no pulse. Then it almost stopped. "NO!"

He put his hand under her chin and felt the beat of her pulse. He could barely feel one even with his demonic senses. She was near dead. She was as good as dead. Nothing could save her now.

"No please Kagome," tears were on the edge of his eyes. "Please."

He held onto her like if he held her tight enough she would open her eyes, and if he loosened his grip he would lose her forever, but he was losing her, and he couldn't get her back.

"You can't do this to me," he almost whimpered. "I-I…" He stopped to think about what he was about to say.

"I love you."

Something happened as he muttered those words that even he couldn't have possibly imagined. A bright light shown from behind him and he turned around to see his sword in mid air at level with his eyes.

"Wha-?"

The sword glided across the space between us and Inuyasha tried to scoot back but he was glued to the spot. As it got closer the air got warmer and the light got brighter.

"Mm," a little noise slipped from Kagome's mouth and Inuyasha snapped his head around to look at her.

"Kagome?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes. There's no way he could have imagined that. Could he?

She stayed still, not another murmur came from her lips and his expression sunk once again. Had he imagined it after all? His attention went back to his sword that was still slowly coming towards him, well so he thought, until it passed right by his head and went for Kagome.

"What the hell?" he asked himself more then the sword.

It lowered itself over Kagome's head and lowered itself to lie upon her.

"Get away from her," Inuyasha meant to yell but it came out in only a whisper. He didn't know what use talking to a sword would do but it was the only thing he could think of doing.

Then something else started to glow behind him and he stood up to face it. It was coming from Sesshoumaru's body. Inuyasha got ready to fight again if maybe Sesshoumaru happened to stand up, but his dead body didn't seem to move an inch. After a few seconds Inuyasha gave up looking at the glow and turned back to Kagome. He felt her pulse but he found nothing.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "No Kagome you can't die now, not now."

Inuyasha felt anger fill his entire body, every inch of him wanted to go and tare Sesshoumaru's dead lifeless body into a thousand pieces, but he didn't. He sat down again by Kagome. He didn't look at her, he couldn't look at her. He wouldn't let the fact that she was gone sink in yet.

Something rose up from Sesshoumaru's belt and came towards Inuyasha, it was another sword. It seemed to call to him, as it pulsed. Inuyasha just looked at it with a confused look on his face, the sword pulsed again.

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked the other floating sword. "WHAT?"

The same voice from earlier came into his mind again.

'_**Inuyasha use the sword'**_

'_What?' _

'_**Use the sword on Kagome' **_

'_You want me to cut her'_

'_**It calls out to you, this is no sword of death Inuyasha it is the sword of life, and only a display of true love can awaken the sword to someone other then its owner'**_

'_A sword of life? But how?' _

'_**Inuyasha I left you the sword of death because I knew you would not use it for selfishness but to protect so the sword gave itself to you, the sword of life was given to Sesshoumaru so he would learn to be selfless' **_

'_Yeah and that worked wonderful didn't it' _Inuyasha snorted.

'_**Inuyasha don't doubt the power of the sword' **_

'_What if I don't use it right?' _

'_**Your sword took the rest of life out of Kagome so you would be able to use the other sword, don't doubt them'**_

'_How do I use it?' _

No answer came to him and he sighed. Well what else could go wrong right? Inuyasha took the sword from the air and the light dimmed. Had he done something wrong already? He shook his head and turned to Kagome. He slowly lifted the sword and brought it down upon her brow. There was a light where the sword had meant to cut, but there was no blood, and no cut.

"How?" was all he said but as the light disappeared the sword faded back.

Inuyasha bent down to Kagome and checked her pulse. Nothing.

"I knew I couldn't do it," he sat there and waited, just when he was going to give up and walk away he saw Kagome's left arm twitch. His ears perked up and listened for any sound of breathing. He heard little sighs coming from her. He checked her pulse one more time and found that he could feel the faint beat of her heart. "Yes Kagome come back."

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. His eyes gleaming with joy that his friend was coming back to him.

"Inu-yasha?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah Kagome I'm here," he said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked trying to get up but Inuyasha helped her sit up but wouldn't let her get to her feet.

"Ill explain all that later," he smiled and she smiled back. "All that matters is that you're ok."

Kagome looked around at her surrounding and remembering how she got there her eyes shot open.

"Inuyasha where's Sesshoumaru?" she looked around. "And the sword."

"Sesshoumaru's dead, and the sword is right here," he said pointing to the other side of her.

"You mean you-."

"Yeah I killed him."

"How?"

"I'm not sure," he thought. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"All I remember was passing out in the office, and then I opened my eyes and I was here, and then I was awake but I couldn't move and then everything went black again," Kagome rubbed her head where it felt like it was hit by a cement block.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her as he then helped her to stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you hurt?" she looked into his eyes and saw tears. "Inuyasha?"

"No I'm not hurt," Inuyasha almost had to look down with her sad eyes looking back at him.

"What happened to me?" she asked curiosity finally taking over.

"He poisoned you," Inuyasha looked down this time. "You were dead."

Kagome gasped. "How am I ok then?"

"Uh- a healing sword that Sesshoumaru had came to you and healed you."

"How?"

"I'm not sure," he lied. "I guess when he died it made all the damage he had done here back to normal."

"Oh," she sighed. "Well that's good."

He almost laughed at her good spirits. He wanted to tell her the truth, but it wasn't the time for that.

"How do we get back?" Kagome asked.

Right when Inuyasha was going to tell her he had no clue he felt a ting in his right eye. Then everything started to get black again and there was a flash of light that blinded them both.

**808080808080**

"They should be back by now," Sango got up from the chair she was in.

"Calm down Sango I'm sure Inuyasha is taking care of Kagome," Miroku reassured her.

Kouga grunted. "Yeah good job he's done so far." He said sarcastically.

"Kouga its not Inuyasha's fault Kagome hasn't been back since we were little," Miroku sighed. They had been over this a million times.

"I don't care, he's the one that took her away," Kouga sneered.

"You sound like a five year old again," Sango laughed.

"Yeah and it's not like we could have done any better," Miroku ran his hand through his hair.

"We could have called the police," Kouga yelled.

"Give it a rest," Sango said and they were all quiet.

"Hey what's that?" Miroku asked after a while. He pointed to a window outside there was a flash of light then a black blob that was shrinking slowly.

"I don't know hurry lets get outside," Kouga rushed out the door and down the stairs.

Outside with the black blob Inuyasha and Kagome were thrown out of it.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but at least we're back," Kagome rubbed her backside where she had landed.

The blob got smaller and smaller until it was the size of a marble again. It rose into the air and Inuyasha was almost forced to look up as the marble dropped back into his eye without feeling a thing.

"Well that was weird," Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell have you guys been!?!" someone yelled from behind them.

"Kouga!" Kagome ran towards him leaving an irritated Inuyasha.

"Kagome what the hell happened?" Sango asked as she and Miroku rushed up right behind him.

"I'm not sure but Inuyasha was going to tell me," she said and beckoned Inuyasha to come over to them.

"You mean you don't know?" Miroku asked what the other two were thinking.

"Well I was sort of passed out most of the time," Kagome said nervously and they all sweat dropped. "So Inuyasha can explain."

"Go on Inuyasha," the other three waited to hear what they had missed.

Inuyasha filled them in on what had happened after him and Kagome had entered the room all the way to coming out of the black blob. Not forgetting to leave out the part about his confession.

"Wow that's amazing that you lived Kagome," Sango hugged her as tight as she could. "I'm so glad your ok."

"Yeah me too," Miroku sighed.

"Wait what about your dad Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Oh my god I forgot!" Kagome raced up into the house and up the stairs looking in every room she could.

Finally they found the room but once Kagome opened the door she froze. Her dad was chained to a post in a corner of the room. His head was hung down to reach his chest and he didn't seem to notice they had entered.

"F-father?" Kagome asked nervously. She hadn't seen her father since all those years ago.

Naraku Higurashii looked up and his eyes flew wide open.

"Kagome?" he asked with trembling lips.

"Yeah," Kagome rushed forward and fell down to her knees to face her dad.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he shook his head.

"I know, I'm sorry too for running away," she started crying.

"No I was horrible to you," his eyes brimming with tears. "I never should have blamed you."

Kagome nodded her head. She didn't know what to say.

"But I swear I haven't touched a glass of alcohol since the day you left, I'm a better person now," he tried to reach out to her but his hand were tied to the post.

"Ok," Kagome looked down at his tied hands and looked back at her friends. "Inuyasha can you break these for me?"

"Are you sure?" when she nodded he went forward and broke the metal links as easy as ripping paper.

Her father reached out and pulled Kagome into a hug and she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Kagome please forgive me," he asked between sobs.

"I do," she cried and they sat there for a few minutes with Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku standing behind them.

"Kagome would you come and move back in with me?" he asked with caution.

Kagome thought for a while, and she made up her decision. This was what she had always wanted. Her father to love her like he never did and to be a normal family.

"Yes I will," she stopped crying and looked at her dad and smiled.

They all walked outside and started to walk back to their town. Kagome walked with her dad telling him about her life she had with Inuyasha, leaving out the dangerous parts of course. She told him about her friends back at the Orphanage, and how she had to go back and get them sometime. Kouga, Sango, and Miroku walked along side Kagome listening at everything she had to say and filling her in on their own lives as well.

Inuyasha walked a ways behind them with his head held low, feeling very unwanted and lonely at the moment.

'_She doesn't need me now, she has her family back' _

'Don't be stupid you're her best friend'

'_Yeah but she has her old friends back, she doesn't need me any more' _

'You're an idiot'

'_Hey shut the hell up what are you anyways?' _

'Your conscience dummy'

'_Oh great so now I'm talking to myself' _

'Lots of people do it, now get up there and tell her how you feel'

'_I can't do that; she's with her friends'_

'Then hurry up and do it when you all get back to her house then'

'_I'd rather not; she would just laugh at me anyway' _

'How can you say that? She loves you'

'_Only as a friend' _

'You don't know that'

'_Whatever' _

Inuyasha shook his head. Was he going crazy? He didn't care and he kept on walking. He wasn't going to tell her anything, she didn't need him to be an even bigger burden then he was already. When they got out of the forest Kagome turned to her friends.

"Well I guess ill see all of you tomorrow," she smiled and they each gave her a hug.

"Bye Kagome," they all turned to leave except Kouga.

"I'm really glad your back Kagome," he took her hand.

"Me too Kouga," Kagome smiled but she got a little nervous at the expression he was giving her.

"Maybe we can go see a movie or something tomorrow," he offered.

"I don't know Kouga I just got back," she wasn't stupid to not know what he was doing. "You know."

"Yeah, yeah of course," he smiled and left to go back to his warm bed. "See you later Kagome."

Kagome waved and started to walk up the long stairs to her shrine, but she saw Inuyasha standing there with his head down getting ready to walk the other way.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked getting off the bottom stair and walking over to him.

"Well you have your family now so I was just going to leave," he said not lifting his head up to look at her.

"Don't be silly Inuyasha I have a room in my house for you," she smiled and grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Of course."

'_I guess I can stay just one night'_

When they got up to the house Kagome explained to her dad that Inuyasha had no where else to go.

"Well he can stay here if he wants," he gave a weak smile. "The least I can do for Kagome's best friend."

Kagome led Inuyasha to the empty room and went into her old room to sleep. She lay in her bed surrounded with her warm covers and for once fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.

**AHH! Omg. This has got to be the fastest I've ever updated..lol. I couldn't resisit. This idea is pounding in my head. It took me only 4 hours to write this WHOLE chapter…and I took a break to eat lunch…wow. I've outdone myself. oh and i know i know poor inuyasha [ even i feel bad for him and im the one whos writting. lol. but dont worry things will look good for him soon. REVIEW! **

**I'm starting the next chapter RIGHT NOW!! Hehe. **


	28. Family Ties Together

**Ok ok I admit it. I couldn't resist starting this chapter right away because well I have a good idea for the end. it's awesome.. Well for me. So I have maybe this chapter and the next one and it might be over…omg I'm so excited. Haha.**

**This has gotta be the fastest I have EVER updated in the history of this story..lol. **

**Oh and this might be the last chapter…lets just see how I end it.**

**Ch 28**

**Family ties Together **

The sun shown through the windows and woke Kagome up. She yawned and looked around her room remembering the happenings of yesterday. She smile and rushed out of her room to the bathroom to take a hot shower. A long hot shower, one she had waited to take her whole life. When she got out she found that someone had bought her almost a while wardrobe of cloths. She smiled as she picked out a pair of dark jeans and a deep blue shirt sweater.

She walked over to Inuyasha's room and saw he was still sleeping, as usual. When she got downstairs she saw her dad making breakfast.

"Well I see you found her mom's cloths I left for you," he smiled.

"These were moms?" she looked at him in wide eyes.

"Yeah the newest ones," he shrugged. "Some of those fashions she had went out a long time ago."

Kagome laughed and looked down at the cloths she was wearing.

"Do I look like her?" she asked.

"Every detail is a spitting image of your mother," Kagome smiled. It was good to know.

"Did you love her?" Kagome couldn't help but let curiosity take over.

"Of course I did, I loved her more then anything in this world," he looked down at the frying bacon. "And she loved you even before you were born, that's why I feel so bad."

"Its ok dad," she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure mom forgives you too."

That put a tear to his eye as they heard a big thump from upstairs. Kagome burst out laughing and her dad just stared at her.

"That would be Inuyasha," she smiled and he smiled back.

Kagome walked upstairs to see all of the covers on the floor and Inuyasha rubbing his head.

"Have some trouble?" she giggled.

"No, they wouldn't let me go," Inuyasha glared at the comforter.

"Inuyasha its not alive," she laughed.

"Whatever you say," he got up and dusted himself off.

"Your filthy," she held her nose. "You can take a shower through there."

She pointed towards the bathroom.

"What am I supposed to wear?" he asked.

"Ill get some of my dad's old cloths if he has any," she made a face. "I'm sure he has some somewhere."

"Alright then," he headed for the bathroom and Kagome heard him turn on the water.

"Hey dad do you have any old cloths that Inuyasha can wear?" she asked.

"Uh I think so," he left and went into the only room downstairs except for the living room. "Here."

He handed her an old faded pair of jeans and a t-shirt that looked like it used to be of an old band, and a pair of black boxers that looked brand new. The cloths didn't look too bad. And Kagome left them right outside the door of the bathroom for Inuyasha to find and she went down to eat some of the breakfast her father had made for them.

When Inuyasha came back down he had on the cloths she had left for him.

"Do they fit alright?" Kagome asked already seeing they were a good fit.

"Yeah they feel good," he said.

"That's good," Naraku said as he filled a plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs for Inuyasha. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure," Inuyasha almost drooled as he smelt the food in front of him. He had never eaten anything this good. He gulped it down like it was a glass of milk.

Kagome laughed at him and he stopped and glared at her.

"Fwhaps sho fwunny?" he asked with mouth full. This made Kagome laugh even harder.

"Your face!" she laughed. "You have food everywhere!"

Even Naraku had to laugh at that.

Inuyasha glared and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Well I've never had food this good," he told them.

"Ill take that as a compliment Inuyasha," Naraku smiled and took all of their plates to the sink.

"You wanna go outside?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Sure," they walked outside as Kagome let her dad know they would be back.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kagome asked him sitting on top of a little wall.

Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome could tell something was on his mind.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked scooting over to let him sit by her.

"Nothing just thinking," he sat beside her and crossed his legs.

"Thinking of what?" she looked over at him.

"That place we we're in was my dad's grave," he looked back at her.

"Really?" she gasped. "That's kind of weird."

"Yeah and I heard his voice in my head," he let her know.

"About the sword?" she didn't know how she knew. It was just a feeling.

"Yeah, and I left it back there," he sighed.

"It's ok I'm sure it's better off there where no one can get it," she gave him a smile. "It was way too dangerous to carry around anyways."

"I guess your right," he smiled back. "So where do I go now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have your family and friends you don't need me anymore," he looked down.

"Inuyasha don't say that," he had caught her off guard with that one. "You're my best friend."

He looked up to see her hurt and shocked expression. He didn't want to see her hurt but he couldn't do any use to her now.

"I know but I have no where to live," he said quietly knowing that she would try and stop him, that's just her.

"You know you can stay with me," she said like he was being ridiculous.

"I can't do that to you and your dad Kagome," he sighed and shook his head violently. "Not when you just got back."

"Inuyasha you're talking crazy," she was getting mad. "I want you to stay here."

"I can't," he said looking down again.

"Why Inuyasha," she stood up holding back the urge to yell at him. "Tell me why."

"Because if anyone else comes for me I don't want you to be in anymore danger," he said. "And have your family endangered even more."

"Is that it?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes," he lied.

"Well that's just plain dumb," she folded her arms. "Inuyasha no one else is going to try and kill us."

He sighed. He wasn't going to convince her of anything, and he knew it.

"Kagome that's not the reason," he sighed again for it felt like the hundredth time.

"Well then what is it?" she asked impatient.

"Well you see I-," he paused. '_This is it'_ He braised himself for what came next. "I-."

"Inuyasha who's that?" Kagome cut him off to point at a couple coming up the stairs.

"I don't know," Inuyasha stared daggers at the people walking up the stairs.

The couple walked arm in arm. They were an obviously wealthy pair and they were very familiar.

"Kagome?" the lady asked as she got to the top of the shrine stairs.

"Yes?" Kagome asked holding her hands in front of her and making a short bow.

"No need to bow dear," the man said and laughed. Then Kagome recognized the two.

"Mrs. Sakamoto? Mr. Sakamoto?" Kagome looked from one to the other.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Sakamoto smiled. "Can we please speak to your father?"

"Yes of course he'd right inside," Kagome pointed towards the house. "Go right in."

'_Why didn't she ask for my mother too? Do they know?'_

"Mrs. Sakamoto?" Kagome started after her.

"Oh no dear call me Kiki," she smiled and kept walking inside.

"Uh-," She looked over to Inuyasha and shrugged and she got a shrug back.

They watched the couple walk into the house and Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Kagome said with as much as a confused expression as him. "Oh but I know how we can find out."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha but he really didn't like the look she was giving him.

"What are you thinking Kagome?" he asked as he scooted back a little on the garden wall he was on.

"Oh nothing," she stepped closer. "Just that you could maybe go listen through the door and hear what they are saying."

"No way Kagome," he folded his arms. "Not gonna do it."

"Please Inuyasha," she begged. "Please, please, please."

"Kagome I can't do that it's between them and your father," he lifted his head so he wouldn't be able to see her puppy dog eyes.

"Aw come on Inuyasha," she got down on her knees and put her hands together. "Why not?"

"Because," he faked to be insulted. "I would never do a thing like that."

Kagome lightly hit him on his shoulder and they both laughed.

"You're so mean," he said to her.

"ME?" Kagome laughed and she sat down again right besides him.

Inuyasha had forgotten all about what he was about to tell Kagome earlier. Well until she looked at him and opened her mouth.

"So what we're you going to tell me Inuyasha?" she asked getting a little more serious.

"Oh never mind I can tell you later after we find out what they want your father for," he said and gave her a smile.

"What ever you say," she just stared at her front door. "I'm glad that I finally made it home."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said quietly not really paying much attention.

"I never thought I would be back, or things would go so well," she smiled and turned her face towards the sun. "And maybe when we get settled in we can go back and get Rin and Kohaku out of that place."

"Uh-hu," Inuyasha stared off into space.

Kagome looked at him and saw that his mind was elsewhere. She smirked and decided to see how far out he was.

"And then maybe we can go to those crop circles and have tea with the aliens," Kagome had to keep herself from laughing.

"Sounds great," he mumbled.

"Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome what did you say?" he blinked.

"Nothing but you just agreed to go have tea with aliens," Kagome bust up laughing and Inuyasha just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kagome your weird," he laughed.

"You're the one that's out in space," she pointed a figure at his nose.

"Oh sorry about that I was just thinking again."

"You sure have been doing that a lot lately," she smiled and he smiled back at her.

They turned their heads when they heard the door open and both Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto walked outside followed by a smug looking Naraku Higurashii.

"Kagome we would like to have a word with you," Mr. Sakamoto waved her over.

"Ill be right back Inuyasha," she whispered and hurried over to the adults. "Yes Mr. Sakamoto sir."

"Oh no dear please call me Hiro," he smiled. ((A/N: idk first name that came to my mind))

"Oh ok Hiro," Kagome gave him a funny look at his back and followed them all inside.

"Naraku, Kagome please have a seat," Kiki Sakamoto waved a friendly hand.

Kagome and her father sat down on the living room couch as Kiki and Hiro stood in front of them.

"So what is it you want with my father?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.

"Oh no Kagome we didn't come here for your father," Kiki gleamed. "We came here for you."

"For me?" she looked from one to the other. "But I thought-."

"Kagome this might come as a slight shock to you but I am well was your mothers cousin," Hiro Sakamoto smiled at her, but Kagome was frozen and shocked with confusion.

"You were her…cousin?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Then why didn't you ever come for me?"

"We have been so entirely busy and when we heard you were missing we looked all over for you, then we found you at that orphanage," Kiki Sakamoto kneeled down to face Kagome. "We didn't want to tell you then because we wanted to wait for the right time."

"And then when we went back to get you, you were gone," Hiro said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "So we came here as a first resort and ta-da."

Kagome was still kind of confused but didn't let it show as much.

"So that makes you sort of like my cousins?" she asked.

"Well naturally," Kiki smiled.

"So what do you want with me then?" she knew what was coming just wanted to make sure.

"We want you to be our heir," Kiki smiled standing up besides her husband.

"We wanted to keep it in the family really and we cant have kids, as you know, and you are the last living relative that's young enough to go through the preparations to running the company," Hiro said in his professional business voice.

"I see," Kagome thought for a minute. "So does that mean I have to leave my home?"

"Of course not dear," Kiki smiled at her courage. "You can live here and we will come to visit you twice a week and our advisor will bring you to our house on the other side of the forest once every month for you to get used to things."

Kagome liked the sound of that but one thing still hung in her mind.

"Can I ask of a favor of you?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Of course dear anything you like," Hiro got out his date book.

"That orphanage that I was staying at, well it isn't in good shape and there are a lot of kids that live there," she twisted her shirt in her hands. "And I was wondering if I or I mean you could-."

"Say no more, dear ill get someone on rebuilding the orphanage as soon as possible," Hiro wrote some things down but Kagome stopped him.

"You don't have to rebuild, I have the perfect place in mind for relocation, but it will need some touch ups," Kagome smiled and her cousins listened to her explain her plan.

**((((OUTSIDE))))**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running outside and stopping right before him. She tried to catch her breath.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Oh my god Inuyasha it's great," she caught her breath and smiled up at him. "The Kiki and Hiro Sakamoto are my cousins and they want ME to be their heir and I asked if they can relocate the orphanage to a different location and they loved my idea and put me in charge as my first project and it's wonderful!"

She said all this faster then her mind could think it out but Inuyasha caught every word.

"Really? Wow that's awesome," Inuyasha sighed as he took it all in.

"And you wanna know where I suggested it be relocated?" Kagome had to hold back a squeal.

"Where?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Your old house!" she couldn't hold it back any longer and let it all out. "If it's ok with you, of course."

"Yeah it is that would be cool," Inuyasha smiled and tried to show that he was excited but his mind was on other things.

"Yeah and I think ill put Rin and Kohaku in charge of the orphanage once its finished and they can do whatever to the headmistress and it will al be ok," Kagome smiled. Things were coming all together after all. "Inuyasha what's wrong? Do you not want me to use your house?" She asked seeing sadness in his eyes.

"No, no that's fine, I'm ok," he smiled at her. "I'm happy for you."

"For us Inuyasha you're going to be with me through all of it," Kagome smiled and sat down besides him again, letting the excitement that had happened in the last two hours pass over her.

"Come on let's go start on that Orphanage," he said and grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to go get their other friends.

**(((((Nine months later)))))**

Kagome had started her project to relocate the orphanage to Inuyasha's childhood house nice months ago. Things were looking good and it was the grand opening. All the orphans stood outside the house that had been renovated and redecorated for the past nine months. It had been hard work but it had finally paid off.

"Wow Kagome this looks amazing," Kouga said from beside her.

"Yeah I can't believe it," Kagome looked up at the amazing large mansion that she and her crew her cousins had employed had worked so hard on. Including all her friends especially Inuyasha. He had done most of the heavy lifting.

They were all standing in front of the big house waiting for the moment when they would cut the red ribbon.

"So Kagome what exactly are you going to do now?" Rin asked from her place in Kohaku's arms.

"Yeah Kagome you can't be in charge of the orphanage too," Kohaku kissed Rin on the top of her head as he asked.

"I think that's going to be up to you two what happens to this orphanage," Kagome smiled.

"What?" Rin and Kohaku asked at the same time.

"I'm leaving you two in charge," she covered her ears as Rin screamed and jumped up and down.

"No way!" Rin stated crying as she hugged Kagome. "I won't let you down."

"Alright," Kagome said as Rin and Kohaku ran off to let everyone know.

"Kagome!" a little boy yelled as he leapt up into her arms.

"Hey Shippo how do you like your new home?" she asked the toddler.

"It's really awesome Kagome," he smiled as wide as he could. "It has so much room!"

"Yeah and you only have to share your room with one other person!" Kagome saw the smile lighten a little.

"Share?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Shippo only the top age class gets their own rooms," she told him. "So we have room for everyone."

She saw him make a face and she laughed. "Ill see you later Kagome." She waved him away as he jumped down and took off in another direction.

"Your really good with kids Kagome," Sango nudged her.

"Yeah he's a cutie," Kagome sighed and went on looking around.

"I'm going to go find Miroku, he must be somewhere around here," Sango went on her tip toes to see.

"Better go check all of the older girls," Kagome had learned in the time she spent with them Miroku had a thing for trying to impress every girl he saw. This made Sango very angry for reasons everyone knew except her.

"Oh ok," she ran off looking for the pervert.

"Those two need to realize that they like each other," Kouga said and Kagome laughed.

"Yeah they really do," Kagome looked at Kouga and saw him smiling. "What?"

"I was just wondering Kagome," he took her hand. "I really like you and I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" she had a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he said rather boldly.

"Oh Kouga I-," Kagome didn't know what to say. Kouga was a nice guy and all but something inside her didn't feel right with the thought of being more then friends with him. "I don't know."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no it's just," she sighed. Might as well tell him. "You're a nice guy and I like you but just as a friend."

"Oh I see," he smiled like it was nothing. "Don't matter Kagome, we can still be friends."

"That's good," Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Then Inuyasha came through a group of people just in time to see Kagome give Kouga a peck on the cheek. He looked down to see them 'holding hands' and assumed right away that he had missed something rather important. And he ran off.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled when she saw him turn around to leave. "Ill be back Kouga hold on."

Kagome ran after Inuyasha and she saw him go into a part of the forest that had a clearing not to far in so she figured that's where he was headed. She looked all over the clearing but didn't see him, but she knew exactly where he was.

"Inuyasha come down here," she yelled up into a tree.

"Why?" he grunted.

"Cause I wanna talk to you," she smiled.

"Why?" he grunted again.

"Inuyasha come down here your going to miss the red ribbon cutting," she put her hands on her hips. What was up with him?

"I'm sure you won't miss me with Kouga there."

"Kouga?" Kagome thought and then realized what he was talking about. "Oh Inuyasha we're just friends."

"Not from where I was standing," he wouldn't even turn to look at her.

"Inuyasha he asked me to be his girlfriend," Kagome sighed.

"And you said yes?" he turned and yelled.

"NO I didn't I said I like him as just a friend," she let him know.

"Then why did you kiss him?" he yelled at her jumping off his tree.

"It was on the cheek Inuyasha calm down it was a friendly gesture," she threw her arms down.

"Oh so you go around kissing all of your friends?" he yelled back.

"That's not fair Inuyasha I didn't even do anything," she yelled tears brimming at her eyes.

"Yes you did you kissed him!"

"Didn't see you complaining when I kissed you," she yelled back at him with full force.

He didn't really know what to say to that, it caught him off guard.

"Well that's different," he said the first thing that he cold think of.

"WHY Inuyasha WHY is that so damn different huh?" she asked furious with him. "Why do you care so much if I kissed Kouga really?"

He put his head down and didn't want to answer. It would end well no matter what he said.

"WHY INUYASHA?!?!" Kagome yelled getting in his face. He lifted his face to look at her furious eyes.

"BECAUSE!" he yelled back. "I love you." He said the last in only a whisper. Kagome barely heard so she had to ask again.

"W-What?" she asked more softly this time.

"I love you ok," he put his head back down. "Not just as a friend, as something more, I'm always thinking about you I'm always worried about you."

She couldn't say anything. What could she say to that?

"I knew you weren't just a friend to me all along," he seemed to be almost in tears.

"Inuyasha I-," she shook her head. "I didn't know."

"It's ok Kagome, you don't have to say anything," Inuyasha turned around and started walking away. "You can go back to your opening, I won't be a bother anymore."

"Inuyasha no," she put out a hand to stop him but he kept going.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," he slowly walked to the other side of the clearing.

Kagome watched him walk, and went back to the opening. She didn't know what she could do. She walked back to the house which seemed to take a lifetime. Then everyone was running up to her calling her name to cut the ribbon but she didn't hear any of it.

'_What should I do? I cant just let him go. What do I say? DO I love him?' _

Her thoughts carried on as she made her way up to the platform where the ribbon was held, all of her friends, her cousins, and her father we're in the crowd. Everyone was gathered except Inuyasha. She walked up and took the scissors from one of her workers and stepped up to the ribbon. Then it hit her, and she ran.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled.

"Kagome where are you going?" more people asked.

"Ill be right back," she yelled behind her. "I have something to do!"

Kagome ran all the way to the clearing and passed it, desperately looking for her silver haired best friend. When she spotted him he turned around and stared at her stunned.

"Inuyasha!" she called as she got closer. She stopped in front of him and leaned on her knees to catch her breath.

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Looking for you," she said once she got her composer back.

"Why?" he looked back to where she ran from. "What about all those people, they are waiting."

"They can wait a while longer, Inuyasha I have to talk to you about what you said," she got up really close and he put his head down again. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes Kagome I meant every word," he said sadly. "I love you."

Kagome lifted up his head and looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," he sighed. But before he could say another word she raised her head up and pressed her lips against his softly.

They stayed like that for as long as they could. Then they parted to take a breath.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome laughed. "I guess I love you too."

Inuyasha smiled. "Really?" He asked as he lifted her chin.

"Yeah." She mocked him as he kissed he smiled and took her lips with his this time.

When they needed air again they looked at each other and blushed.

"So do you want to head back?" Inuyasha asked her shyly.

"Yeah," she took his hand in hers. "Let's go cut that ribbon."

"Together?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled up at him. "Together."

Inuyasha smiled as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I like the sound of that."

The End

**Omg I'm finished. I was going to write one more chapter but I think I want to end it there. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**I think it's the perfect place to stop.**

**Hehe. SOOOO what do you guys think huh?? Good enough??? Alright well I hope you like it. IDK when ill start my other story…ill post when I know on my profile thing. Kk. Buhbye. **

**THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS!! ILY!! REVIEW! **


End file.
